


Something blue

by saerna



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake Relationship, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 53,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saerna/pseuds/saerna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После Битвы пяти воинств Торин берет Бильбо в мужья - это брак по расчету, не по любви. Что ж, Бильбо справится и с этим, ведь он хоббит, а хоббиты не сдаются и приспосабливаются ко всему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/735920) by [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin). 



Книга слишком большая, Бильбо приходится положить её на каменную скамейку и, подогнув под себя ноги, устроиться рядом. Огромные резные крылья обнимают террасу, защищая его от ветра, и, плавно спускаясь по обеим сторонам, открывают широкий вид на долину внизу, а упасть с крутой высоты не даёт идущая по краю каменная стена.  
  
Клумбы без должного ухода давным-давно пожухли и запустели. Ему, самое малое, понадобится новая почва, а в книге ясно говорится, что если Бильбо хочет что-то вырастить на земле с горных склонов, ему придётся раздобыть древесную золу. И солому, чтобы земля не пересыхала.  
  
Что ж, в Дейле есть конюшни, а золу можно взять из камина в его комнате или других королевских покоев, если удастся найти служанку, которая выслушает Бильбо вместо того, чтобы, глядя в пол, помотать головой вверх-вниз и сбежать.  
  
Он снова крутит кольцо на пальце, слишком большое и до сих пор непривычное.  
  
Не помешает посадить какие-нибудь травы и овощи, думает Бильбо. Ему не хватает разнообразия пищи, а если появятся собственные запасы, может, удастся выпросить у поваров что-нибудь повкуснее. Или они сжалятся и разрешат ему приготовить что-нибудь самостоятельно, если, конечно, Бильбо придумает, как озвучить пожелание приказом, а не просьбой. Семейная кухня не слишком загружена, мальчики и Торин обедают и ужинают с важными гостями.  
  
Точно, на самых защищённых грядках он высадит овощи. А что делать с этой большущей клумбой в центре? Практичнее будет засадить её растениям повыносливее, например, фенхелем, чабрецом и мятой.  
  
А полоске земли, что тянется вдоль стены, хорошо подойдёт плющ и самшит. Придётся немного повозиться, и, быть может, у него получится посадить там парочку деревьев, когда земля отдохнёт и устоится. Саженец яблони, думает Бильбо, хорошо приживётся, если его будут защищать и согревать другие растения.  
  
Ему хочется вырастить какие-нибудь цветы, но для начала придётся посоветоваться с другой книгой, той, что прислали люди из Дейла. Сад нужно планировать заранее, он же не хочет, чтобы на клумбах росло что попало.  
  
А пока его вполне устраивает тот план, что он уже успел набросать. Бильбо захлопывает книгу и, пользуясь ей как импровизированной подставкой, раскладывает на ней бумагу с планом. Сладкий горошек под стеной, пишет Бильбо и представляет, как тонкие усики обовьют камни, а он будет есть сладкие стручки прямо с грядки. Это не Бэг-Энд, размышляет Бильбо с тяжёлым сердцем. И никогда не станет Бэг-Эндом с его зелёной дверью и матушкиными цветами, как бы он ни старался.  
  
Ему придётся научиться жить и радоваться тому, что есть, вздыхает Бильбо, поигрывая кольцом. Им всем придётся учиться.  
  
Не без труда он поднимает книгу и уносит её внутрь, оставляя на низкой скамеечке у отделанной стеклом двери. Такую дверь сочли бы неразумной роскошью и бесполезной тратой денег, будь он простым хоббитом из Шира. Но Бильбо им больше не был, и вряд ли теперь существуют вещи, которые ему не по карману. Порой Бильбо даже не нужно ничего просить, они сами собой появляются в его распоряжении.  
  
Например, эти комнаты. До нападения Смауга они жилыми не были. Дис рассказала Бильбо, что они служили приёмной, предназначенной для друзей семьи. Но в тёмном Эреборе Бильбо не хватало солнечного света, и он влюбился в них с первого взгляда. Поэтому Торин, не задавая лишних вопросов, приказал обновить и переделать их в пригодные для хоббита покои. Приёмная превратилась в гостиную и примыкающую к ней спальню. Торину наверняка пришлось хорошенько припугнуть мастеров, чтобы их закончили так быстро.  
  
Бильбо ещё вспомнил тогда, как отец построил Бэг-Энд для матушки. А теперь он сам получил в подарок новый дом. Хорошая традиция, что ни говори.  
  
Весь вечер он провёл, планируя сад и составляя для себя список покупок. Вот он, долгожданный повод занять себя чем-нибудь, покинуть семейные покои и пойти прогуляться. Бильбо решает спуститься в Дейл и вместо эреборских пообщаться с тамошними торговцами. Так он погреется под солнечными лучами, а может, даже попадёт под дождь — Бильбо совсем не против — или прогуляется к озеру, если погода будет хорошей.  
  
Это не Бэг-Энд, но Бильбо придётся с этим смириться.  
  
Не то чтобы у него был выбор.  
  
Утро наступает ясное и солнечное, Бильбо встаёт рано и, улыбаясь, одевается. Ему нечасто выпадает возможность покинуть гору, не с таким количеством неотложных дел, что только и ждут, как бы накинуться на него из-за угла, требуя внимания. Даже мальчикам сейчас не продохнуть от забот, начиная с навязанных им уроков о том, как подобает одеваться к ужину, и заканчивая тем, как правильно обращаться к главе Гильдии Ювелиров, а как — к главе Гильдии Рудокопов.  
  
Хотя, по правде сказать, он особых перемен в их поведении не заметил.  
  
Ему приходится присутствовать на несметном количестве мероприятий, что Бильбо совершенно не радует, и развлекать друзей, супруг и мелкую знать, пока Торин занят, а Дис всем своим видом выражает неприкрытую ненависть к одному факту их существования. Балин сказал ему как-то, что это обязанность Кили как младшего сына — помогать сглаживать подобные моменты, но с их общего согласия они решают не допускать его к налаживанию тонких дипломатических отношений.  
  
Бильбо, может, и не нравятся его новые обязанности, но исполняет он их прекрасно. Хоббит за свою жизнь повидал немало неприятных родственников, чтобы наловчиться с улыбкой предлагать им чай, а если уж он не единожды пережил ужин с Лобелией Саквиль-Бэггинс в её наихудшем настроении, то в состоянии выдержать какую-то там привередливую жёнушку высшего судьи. Честно признаться, даже если бы у него не было опыта, он изо всех сил старался бы не оплошать, хотя бы ради Торина. Их положение и так не самое простое, Бильбо не станет усугублять его, невнимательно относясь к тем мелочам, которые от него просят.  
  
Бильбо хотел бы отправиться на прогулку один, но знает, что Торин будет в ярости, если узнает, а Дис распалится и того хуже, поэтому позволяет себя сопровождать. С ним идёт молодой гном, какой-то дальний родственник Двалина, но никак не Торина. Бильбо сокрушается, что ему никогда не разобраться в гномьих родословных, и приказывает стражнику идти позади и охранять издалека.  
  
«Издалека» оказывается с расстояния трёх шагов, и парнишка-гном вдобавок считает себя очень незаметным.  
  
Бильбо остаётся только с лёгким неудовольствием смириться и отправиться на рынок. Он делает мысленную пометку заказать солому, желательно в одной из конюшен, и написать стражникам на воротах записку с указаниями, куда её доставить.  
  
— Хотите там сад разбить? — интересуется лавочница, пожилая женщина, высокая даже по меркам своего народа. — Вам нужна хорошая земля, иначе ничего не приживётся. Почва на склонах слишком бедная, кроме травы ничего не вырастет.  
  
— Тогда что вы посоветуете? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Бильбо местную жительницу, и женщина просит показать ему план террасы. Бильбо захватил с собой свой самый любимый вариант и с готовностью расстилает его, бормоча о размерах и освещении. — Я могу организовать там подачу воды, терраса рядом с моими комнатами, в них отличный водопровод.  
  
— Да, эта часть, скорее всего, почти не пострадала. Проклятый змей, — привычно кривится женщина. — Нужно что-то придумать с поливом. Нельзя полагаться только на летние дожди, на такой высоте земля сохнет быстро. Если хотите, я могу взглянуть поближе, где-то у меня ещё оставался хороший компост, вам он как раз подойдёт.  
  
Бильбо не уверен, как отреагирует Торин на то, что он впустил незнакомую человеческую женщину в свои покои, но Бильбо и вправду не знает, что делать с поливом, а если с ним останется пара стражников, гном не сможет упрекнуть его в безрассудстве. К тому же, ему приятно будет пообщаться о розах с кем-нибудь, не связанным политическими протоколами.  
  
— Прекрасная мысль, — отвечает Бильбо и обговаривает с лавочницей дату и плату за услуги, пока стражник за спиной отчаянно скучает. — Приятно иметь с вами дело, — Бильбо протягивает ей руку, но женщина склоняется в лёгком поклоне, и время вдруг замирает.  
  
— Как и мне с вами, Ваше Высочество, — говорит женщина, и Бильбо неловко передёргивает плечами, а пальцы сами тянутся к кольцу. Неужели он хотя бы на мгновение смог позабыть, что теперь всё иначе.  
  
В смущении Бильбо покидает лавку, гадая, зачем он только спустился сюда. Бильбо вечно забывает, что он тут единственный хоббит, его ни с кем не перепутать. Люди Дейла вновь стали союзниками Эребора, но накопившемуся недоверию не исчезнуть за несколько месяцев, а может, и лет. Люди стараются ублажить Торина, а Торин — людей настолько, насколько гном вообще способен ублажить кого бы то ни было, поэтому отношения между народами напряжённые.  
  
Иногда Бильбо думает, лучше бы Торин поступил так, как ему предлагали Балин и другие советники, и женился на какой-нибудь горожанке. Само собой, все знали, что Торин и разумные решения — понятия плохо совместимые, поэтому именно Бильбо носит его кольцо. Хоббит — выбор совершенно никудышный, но Торин сам попросил его.  
  
А Бильбо никогда не знал, как ему отказать.  
  
Потакая своим прихотям, он покупает ещё несколько мелочей: корзинку спелой красной клубники из теплицы и сливки к ней. Всё это он запросто мог получить в Эреборе по первому же требованию. Бильбо соскучился по хлопотам на кухне, по возможности пробовать блюда и добавлять приправы по своему вкусу, но особенно он скучает по сладостям. Размышляя по дороге, он решает порадовать себя ещё немного и испечь пирог, пускай и маленький. Грёзы о карамельных фиалках и розочках навевают тоску по лету и цветущему саду. Пройдёт ещё год, прежде чем у него зацветут его собственные цветы, ну а пока придётся довольствоваться салатами из настурций и анютиных глазок.  
  
Солнце катится к полудню, и Бильбо пора возвращаться. Ему нельзя рисковать и отлучаться надолго, но, кроме непрактичных мелочей, он успел купить отличный набор садовых инструментов, поэтому светится от удовольствия, как начищенный котелок, заходя под тёмную сень Врат. Покупки несёт стражник, Бильбо не раз говорили, что этого требуют приличия. Что ж, рано или поздно к ним придётся привыкнуть, так почему бы не начать сейчас?  
  
Бильбо раскладывает несколько ягод на платке и ест их в перерывах между прополками клумб. Он вскапывает землю и замечает, что клумбы гораздо глубже, чем он думал сперва, и уходят фута на два или три вниз. Этого хватит, чтобы растения, которые он собирается посадить, хорошо укоренились и выдержали порывы ветра, и пережили зиму. Да, думает Бильбо, весь потный и грязный, откинувшись на каменную скамейку, сделанную для кого-то раза в два больше него, всё получится. В огромной тёмной горе у него будет хотя бы эта терраса с её зеленью, солнцем, небом и землёй.  
  
Он не слышит ни как Торин заходит в комнату, ни как тот шагает на террасу. Бильбо замечает его, когда гном, изогнув вопросительно бровь и сцепив за спиной руки, появляется у него над душой.  
  
— Чем занимаешься?  
  
— Вожусь с садом, — отвечает Бильбо и садится прямее. — Будешь клубнику?  
  
— Нет, — Торин усаживается рядом, глухо клацает его парадный доспех. — Слышал, ты ходил сегодня в город. Что ты там делал?  
  
— Купил семена, договорился с садовницей, чтобы она пришла и наладила полив для растений. Купил вот это, — хоббит кивает на инструменты.  
  
Торин хмуро встаёт и берёт их, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, как сделал бы на его месте любой гном. Что бы он в них ни разглядел, ему это явно не нравится, и Бильбо ждёт, каким же будет вердикт.  
  
— Если бы ты только попросил, — неторопливо говорит Торин, отчего его раздражение только сильнее бросается в глаза, — я бы сам сделал их для тебя.  
  
Бильбо вздыхает.  
  
— Ты король, Торин.  
  
— А ты — мой супруг, — отвечает гном тоном, на который у Бильбо выработалась привычка разводить руки и терпеливо ждать, когда его захлестнёт волной уязвлённой гордости. — Каким бы инструментом ты ни пользовался, он должен быть скован мной и никем другим.  
  
— Ты что, специально репетируешь такие глупости? — спрашивает Бильбо, болтая ногами. Даже сделанная под гномий рост, скамейка слишком высока для него, но хоббит начинает к ней привыкать. — Ты же король, Торин.  
  
— Я кузнец, — запальчиво отвечает он. Бильбо задел его гордыню, и теперь гном не успокоится, пока не сделает всё по-своему.  
  
— Ну, тогда выкуй мне новый набор, раз уж тебе так неймётся, — уступает Бильбо. — А вообще, Торин, что тебя привело ко мне в этот вечер?  
  
Гном заметно напрягается.  
  
— Разве мне нужен повод, чтобы посетить своего супруга в его покоях?  
  
— Я ведь тебя не упрекаю, — говорит хоббит, жалея, что под рукой нет трубки. — Мне просто интересно.  
  
Торин снова садится рядом, всё такой же недовольный, но заметно спокойнее. Его что-то гложет, но дело не в хоббите, поэтому Бильбо, стараясь быть хорошим, заботливым мужем, спрашивает, что случилось.  
  
Торин вздыхает и наклоняется вперёд, тяжело упираясь локтями в колени.  
  
— Даин возвращается.  
  
— Он ведь только что уехал, — Бильбо встаёт и подходит к столику, на котором лежит жестяная коробочка с табаком и трубка. Он набивает её, раскуривает и возвращается к Торину. Его король мрачно буравит глазами горизонт. Хоббит садится, попыхивает трубкой, а потом предлагает её Торину. Бильбо подозревает, что возвращать её гном не собирается, но сейчас она Торину нужнее. Приглядевшись получше, Бильбо замечает, что гном не на шутку встревожен. — Так зачем Даин снова приезжает?  
  
— Хочет договориться и разместить в Эреборе ещё несколько своих отрядов, — Торин выдыхает колечко дыма и, к вящему удивлению Бильбо, передаёт ему трубку. — Подозреваю, на самом деле это его военачальники хотят вернуться в Эребор.  
  
— Как и все остальные? — пыхтит Бильбо. Многие гномы спешили вернуться в подгорное королевство, они целыми семействами вливались через ворота, искали друг друга и свои былые дома, оставленные много-много лет назад. С тех пор, как Эребор был отвоёван, Бильбо стал свидетелем не одного радостного воссоединения. — Разве можно их в этом винить?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Торин, забирая трубку. — Но мне не нравится, что в Эреборе остаются военачальники, преданные Даину. Не всех из них я знаю. Не всем я доверяю.  
  
Бильбо кивает.  
  
— Я бы сказал, что ты страдаешь дикой паранойей, но мне, увы, посчастливилось встречаться с его советниками. Они очень недовольны что Фили, что Кили.  
  
— Ну, за Кили я их не виню, — пожимает плечами Торин. — Иногда я сам диву даюсь...  
  
— Перестань, Кили хороший гном, — хоббит смотрит на заходящее солнце и откидывается спиной к стене. — Он просто молод. Со временем он найдёт себя.  
  
Торин кидает в его сторону выразительный взгляд.  
  
— Я же сказал: со временем, — морщится Бильбо, нечаянно потянув перетруженную мышцу в спине. Он немного размяк тут, в Эреборе. Бильбо чувствует, как начинают наливаться мозоли между указательным и большим пальцами, совсем скоро кожа огрубеет. — И Фили — хороший выбор. Он доказал, что неплохо разбирается в дипломатии, хотя сейчас к политике у него душа не лежит.  
  
Торин лишь качает головой.  
  
— За Фили я не волнуюсь. Меня больше беспокоит, чего хочет Даин.  
  
Бильбо пытается потянуться, размять спину, но решает, что горячая ванна с задачей справится лучше, и представляет, как залезет в воду, сперва нужно только разобраться с Торином.  
  
— У него есть какие-нибудь притязания на трон?  
  
— Он мой троюродный брат. Родич дальний, но всё же из рода Дурина, и показал себя хорошим лидером. Есть те, кто считают, что моим наследником должен стать Даин, а Фили — его наследником, но... — гном замолкает и потеряно оглядывается на Бильбо. — Может, я просто старый упрямец?  
  
— Конечно, ты ещё тот упрямец, — добродушно поддакивает Бильбо. — Именно поэтому мы женаты.  
  
Он хотел сказать это в шутку, но Торина его слова почему-то задевают. Спокойное, тихое настроение испорчено; не будь гном королём, Бильбо подумал бы, что тот поднялся со скамьи, обиженно фыркнув.  
  
Какой же он царственный, какой величавый, думает Бильбо, и это так естественно. Торин дышит гордостью, ему никогда не удастся измениться, подавить её в себе, как бы тот ни старался.  
  
— Неужели? — властно требует ответа гном. — Мы женаты только поэтому?  
  
Бильбо вздыхает и устало потирает пальцами переносицу.  
  
— Нет. Мы женаты потому, что ты хотел консорта, которому мог бы доверять, а не первого встречного, которого тебе пытались подсунуть.  
  
Это жестоко, но это правда. Минула едва ли пара спокойных дней с окончания битвы, а люди и гномы повсюду стали высказывать мысль о том, что Торину неплохо было бы укрепить новые союзы, взяв себе супругу из одного или другого народа. Прошло ещё немного времени, и начались непримиримые споры о кандидатках, но до того, как они успели перерасти в новый конфликт, Балин отыскал Бильбо и передал ему, что Торин зовёт его к себе.  
  
Торин сделал ему предложение, едва дыша от боли в ужасных ранах.  
  
— Я всё ещё могу умереть, — тяжело проговорил он. — Ты и обернуться не успеешь, как станешь вдовцом. Но так или иначе, с распрями будет покончено.  
  
И крохотная, наивная частичка Бильбо мечтала тогда, чтобы Торин просил его руки, потому что действительно хотел быть с ним. Но было очень, очень глупо на это надеяться, поэтому Бильбо поспешно затолкал эту дурацкую мечту куда подальше, схватил ладонь своего друга и согласился.  
  
Для всех же остальных неустанно повторяли историю о том, как в походе король влюбился в маленького хоббита и решил, что проведёт свои дни только с ним. Что их связали нерушимые узы. Что из всех существ на земле именно Бильбо был для Торина Единственным, и поначалу хоббит не понимал, почему все вокруг произносили это слово с таким благоговением.  
  
Сейчас-то он, само собой, всё знает.  
  
Как и прекрасно знает, что это откровенная ложь самого гнусного рода.  
  
— Ты доверяешь Даину так, как доверяешь Фили? — спрашивает Бильбо, прежде чем гном доведёт себя до белого каления.  
  
— Даин — честный и благородный правитель, — в замешательстве отвечает Торин, и Бильбо поднимает брови.  
  
— Я не об этом спрашивал.  
  
Торин устало садится на скамью рядом с Бильбо.  
  
— Нет. Не доверяю.  
  
— Тогда Фили — твой наследник, так есть и так будет, благослови нас Махал, — непререкаемым тоном заявляет Бильбо. — Сделай нам всем одолжение, поживи ещё хотя бы лет пятьдесят. Чем дольше, тем лучше.  
  
Торин смеётся глубоким, низким голосом и тепло разливается в сердце Бильбо.  
  
— Думаешь, ему, чтобы повзрослеть, понадобится так много времени?  
  
— Я надеюсь, что ему понадобится так мало.  
  
Торин снова смеётся, напряжение наконец уходит, и гном поудобнее устраивается рядом с Бильбо. Тяжела ты, ноша королевского венца, или как там поётся в легендах, в такие моменты Бильбо воочию видит, как правдива эта поговорка. Он не сомневается, что по ночам гном крутится и вертится в постели, размышляя, какие дела предстоит ему выполнить завтра, и что за прошедший день он сделать не сумел. Торин — хороший король, насколько хоббит может судить о таких вещах, или, по крайней мере, очень старается им быть.  
  
— Вот почему я на тебе женился, — говорит Торин, когда начинает холодать. — Тебе удаётся вернуть мне душевное спокойствие, когда ни у кого больше это не получается.  
  
Это комплимент из уст гнома, от которого и доброго слова редко дождёшься, тем ценнее он звучит для Бильбо.  
  
— Рад, что от меня есть хоть какая-то польза.  
  
— От тебя всегда есть польза, — гном поднимается на ноги, сбрасывает с плеч длинный, подбитый мехом плащ и укрывает им хоббита. От ткани пахнет Торином, и если Бильбо специально вдыхает этот запах, самую малость, то это его личное дело, спасибо большое. — Глупое ты создание. Такая погода не по тебе.  
  
— Скоро потеплеет, и у меня появится настоящий сад, в котором можно будет отдыхать и курить трубку, — беззаботно отвечает Бильбо. Торин прав, он слишком мал для этой погоды, для этой горы и этого брака. Однако он неплохо устроился, терпеливо ожидая времён потеплее. В награду Бильбо получил дружбу Торина и, может быть, ещё обзаведётся морковкой и розовыми кустами. — Как ты относишься к томатам?  
  
— Люблю их нарезанными дольками и перчёными, — пожимает плечами Торин. — Ты планируешь посадить томаты?  
  
— Разумеется. Какой же это сад-огород без томатов, — Бильбо цокает языком невежественному гному. — Всё равно что король без короны, — дразнит он, и Торин, должно быть, сегодня в хорошем настроении, потому что улыбается в ответ. — О да, я посажу томаты, сладкий горошек и какие-нибудь цветы. Будет очень красиво.  
  
— Тебе нужна помощь?  
  
Бильбо недовольно морщится.  
  
— Уверен, я справлюсь, — по крайней мере, хоббит очень на это надеется.  
  
— Консорт Короля-под-Горой занимается садоводством. Ты можешь хоть день прожить, не вызвав скандал? — поддразнивает его в ответ Торин.  
  
— Уверю тебя, до встречи с тобой я был чрезвычайно добропорядочным хоббитом.  
  
Торин улыбается в бороду, теперь такую длинную, что можно снова заплетать в ней косички. Он наконец-то позволил себе выйти из траура, и Бильбо очень этому рад. Спустя столько лет гном понемногу начинает исцеляться.  
  
— Тогда приношу свои извинения, мой дорогой взломщик, — Торин медленно обводит взглядом террасу, на ней ещё ни травинки, но это ненадолго. — Тебе нравится здесь? Твои покои? Твой сад?  
  
Бильбо вздыхает и потуже закутывается в плащ гнома, прогоняя холод.  
  
— Да, нравится. Спасибо тебе за них. — Плащ Торина тяжёлый, уютный и убаюкивает хоббита своим теплом, так что Бильбо трудно уследить за ходом его мыслей. — Было очень любезно с твоей стороны.  
  
— Они были подарены тебе не из любезности, — говорит Торин и вырывает Бильбо из полудрёмы. О, да. Он почти забыл, сидя рядом с ним вот так. Почти...  
  
Хоббит поднимается на ноги и возвращает Торину плащ.  
  
— Извини, это был долгий день, и моя спина требует горячей ванны, — слова звучат внезапно и грубо, но Торин ничего не говорит по этому поводу. С нечитаемым выражением он забирает плащ, кивает и желает Бильбо спокойной ночи.  
  
Даже в ванной, полной горячей воды, Бильбо всё ещё чувствует запах Торина там, где плащ касался его одежды.  
  
Да, он в самом деле глупое создание, сокрушается Бильбо. Очень, очень глупое.


	2. Глава 2

Дни не­замет­но про­лета­ют ми­мо, Биль­бо во­зит­ся в са­ду, но, к со­жале­нию, про­водить в нём столь­ко вре­мени, сколь­ко ему хо­чет­ся, у хоб­би­та не по­луча­ет­ся. Ори по­мога­ет ему при­тащить из биб­ли­оте­ки ещё нес­коль­ко книг, и Биль­бо го­товит­ся к при­ез­ду Да­ина, шту­дируя ко­ролев­скую ро­дос­ловную. Да­ин — дей­стви­тель­но даль­ний родс­твен­ник То­рина, но про­ис­хо­дит из ро­да Ду­рина и, как го­ворит ему пыль­ный свод за­конов о прес­то­лонас­ле­дии, об­ла­да­ет за­кон­ны­ми пра­вами на ко­рону, хоть Фи­ли и сто­ит в спис­ке бли­же. Бо­евые зас­лу­ги, опыт ли­дера и бо­гатс­тво де­ла­ют из Да­ина серь­ёз­но­го кон­ку­рен­та. Фи­ли ещё мо­лод и слиш­ком дол­го про­жил в из­гна­нии. У не­го за пле­чами ма­ло битв, а зна­читель­ная по­беда все­го од­на.  
  
Ес­ли бы Биль­бо не был хоб­би­том, кар­ти­на вы­рисо­выва­лась бы до­воль­но уны­лая. На не­го не раз и не два смот­ре­ли с осуж­де­ни­ем за кап­лю ту­ков­ской кро­ви, а от­цу при­ходи­лось иметь де­ло и не с та­ким от­но­шени­ем, ведь он же­нил­ся на Бел­ла­дон­не Тук. Но То­рин хо­чет, что­бы нас­ледни­ком стал Фи­ли, зна­чит, Фи­ли им бу­дет, и Биль­бо сде­ла­ет всё, что­бы это­му по­мочь.  
  
Ох, ес­ли б ещё мож­но бы­ло как-то зас­та­вить Фи­ли вес­ти се­бя со­от­ветс­твен­но.  
  
— Нет, — твёр­до за­яв­ля­ет Биль­бо. Ки­ли выг­ля­дыва­ет из-за пле­ча бра­та, как наш­ко­див­ший пёс. — Да что с ва­ми обо­ими та­кое? С ума пос­хо­дили? Или пос­ледние моз­ги из го­лов вет­ром вы­дуло?  
  
— Но это же прос­то шут­ка, — го­ворит Фи­ли, но до не­го, по­хоже, мед­ленно на­чина­ет до­ходить, в ка­кие неп­ри­ят­ности они ед­ва не по­пали, не пой­май их Биль­бо с вед­ром кис­ло­го мо­лока на­пере­вес. — Ник­то бы не уз­нал, что это мы.  
  
— В том-то и де­ло, иди­оты вы эда­кие! — ши­пит хоб­бит. — Вы бы нап­рочь ис­порти­ли все шан­сы на ус­пешные пе­рего­воры. Нам бы ещё по­вез­ло, ес­ли б гос­ти прос­то раз­верну­лись и у­еха­ли до­мой, а не пот­ре­бова­ли ка­кого-ни­будь на­каза­ния для про­винив­шихся! Ка­ково бы вам бы­ло, ког­да ко­му-ни­будь в кон­це кон­цов приш­лось бы взять на се­бя ви­ну за ва­ши ша­лос­ти?  
  
Пле­чи обо­их гно­мов сни­ка­ют. Мо­жет, они на­конец-то по­няли, по­чему Биль­бо так на них рас­сердил­ся.  
  
— Убе­рите вед­ро, быс­тро! — рас­по­ряжа­ет­ся хоб­бит и ма­шет ру­кой в сто­рону вы­хода. — И пе­ре­одень­тесь во что-ни­будь при­лич­ное. Выг­ля­дите, буд­то толь­ко что выб­ра­лись из трак­тирной дра­ки. Ваш дя­дя ско­ро при­едет, и ес­ли он уви­дит, на что вы по­хожи, от­тя­га­ет обо­их за бо­роды, не ус­пе­ете дра­гоцен­ные ме­тал­лы пе­речис­лить. — Гно­мы сто­ят, не ше­велясь, яв­но ожи­дая про­дол­же­ния, и Биль­бо с тру­дом уда­ёт­ся не по­высить го­лоса. — Впе­рёд! Жи­во!  
  
Они раз­во­рачи­ва­ют­ся и спе­шат прочь, по­ка Биль­бо са­мос­то­ятель­но не про­вёл с ни­ми вос­пи­татель­ную бе­седу вмес­то То­рина.  
  
Сто­ит им толь­ко скрыть­ся из ви­ду, Биль­бо ус­та­ло взды­ха­ет и сжи­ма­ет паль­ца­ми пе­рено­сицу. Ему до­нель­зя хо­чет­ся всё бро­сить и уй­ти в сад, вы­пить чаю. Но что ему дей­стви­тель­но жиз­ненно не­об­хо­димо, так это что­бы его трек­ля­тый суп­руг при­ехал пос­ко­рее и со всем этим ра­зоб­рался. В кон­це кон­цов, ко­роль он, а не Биль­бо, и их обо­их это впол­не ус­тра­ива­ет. Они на­учи­лись так жить.  
  
Но То­рин со сво­им от­ря­дом всё ещё не вер­нулся с раз­ведки, и хоб­бит на­чина­ет бес­по­ко­ить­ся, как бы они что-ни­будь не наш­ли на свою го­лову. Не в при­выч­ке То­рина опаз­ды­вать, и уж точ­но не на по­доб­ные встре­чи. Он вы­ехал с тре­мя страж­ни­ками са­мого Тран­ду­ила, так что прос­то заб­лу­дить­ся в ле­су гном не мог.  
  
Биль­бо опи­ра­ет­ся на ка­мен­ную сте­ну и смот­рит вниз, на бур­ля­щий су­етой Эре­бор. Во­рота рас­пахну­ты, впус­кая сол­нечный свет и ожи­дая ско­рого при­ез­да гос­тей, а его суп­ру­га всё нет и нет. Жи­вот сво­дит от бес­по­кой­ства, сто­ит Биль­бо пред­ста­вить, что мог­ло его так за­дер­жать. Од­ной мыс­ли о том, что То­рин мо­жет по­гиб­нуть, дос­та­точ­но, что­бы сер­дце глу­хо сту­чало в но­ющей гру­ди, и Биль­бо зас­тавля­ет се­бя от­бро­сить её в сто­рону и за­нять се­бя ка­кими-ни­будь ме­нее тра­гич­ны­ми ду­мами, нап­ри­мер, се­год­няшним ужи­ном для вы­соких гос­тей. Пусть бу­дет яг­нё­нок, ре­ша­ет хоб­бит, ког­да его спра­шива­ет по­вар, хо­тя бы прос­то по­тому, что раз­до­быть яг­нёнка нес­ложно, и, как на­де­ет­ся Биль­бо, он пон­ра­вит­ся всем без ис­клю­чения. С де­лами по­кон­че­но, при­ходит вре­мя чая.  
  
А его суп­руг до сих пор не вер­нулся.  
  
Биль­бо пь­ёт чай в са­ду и не мо­жет ни на чём сос­ре­дото­чить­ся. Те­перь он на­чина­ет бес­по­ко­ить­ся по-нас­то­яще­му и да­же не пы­та­ет­ся скрыть сво­ей тре­воги. Да­ин вот-вот при­едет, а о воз­вра­щении То­рина нет ни­каких вес­тей. Те­перь-то по­нят­но, что от­ряд нат­кнул­ся на неп­ри­ят­ности, и сто­ит ему толь­ко пред­ста­вить их, как...  
  
В не­бе над го­ловой ле­ниво кру­жит во­рон, а по­том ны­ря­ет вниз и са­дит­ся на стол. К но­ге его при­вязан кло­чок бу­маги, пти­ца про­тяги­ва­ет её, не­тер­пе­ливо ожи­дая, ког­да Биль­бо сни­мет за­пис­ку. Хоб­би­ту при­ходит­ся вы­тащить кар­манный но­жик — так за­пута­лись уз­лы на шнур­ке — и как толь­ко он за­бира­ет за­пис­ку, во­рон уле­та­ет прочь.  
  
 _Ор­ки. Я цел. Едем мед­ленно, ра­нен­ные. К но­чи._  
  
Тис­ки, сжи­мав­шие сер­дце, рас­слаб­ля­ют­ся, и Биль­бо впер­вые ды­шит сво­бод­нее с тех пор, как за­метил, что гном опаз­ды­ва­ет. Им уже при­ходи­лось иметь де­ло с ос­тавши­мися пос­ле бит­вы ор­ка­ми, и Биль­бо всег­да бы­вало не по се­бе, ког­да То­рин или маль­чи­ки от­прав­ля­лись с от­ря­дами в пат­ру­ли. По край­ней ме­ре, с То­рином всё в по­ряд­ке, но сре­ди них есть ра­неные. Хоб­бит пы­та­ет­ся вспом­нить, кто был в от­ря­де се­год­ня, но в па­мяти не всплы­ва­ет ни од­но зна­комое ли­цо. По­гиб­ших нет, То­рин бы на­писал, ос­та­ёт­ся толь­ко ждать.  
  
— Ва­ше Вы­сочес­тво? — Ба­лин сто­ит в две­рях, в гла­зах пля­шет улыб­ка, ко­торая всег­да по­яв­ля­ет­ся на ли­це гно­ма, ког­да тот про­из­но­сит его ти­тул.  
  
— По­жалуй­ста, не зо­ви ме­ня так, — сто­нет хоб­бит, сво­рачи­вая за­пис­ку и пря­ча её в кар­ман кур­тки. — Да­ин уже при­ехал, да?  
  
— Да, и приш­ло пос­ла­ние от То­рина. Вам с Фи­ли са­мим при­дёт­ся при­нимать гос­тей. Обой­дём­ся без Ки­ли, раз нет То­рина, что­бы дер­жать его в уз­де, а его мать всё ещё за­нята в гиль­дей­ских за­лах, — от­ве­ча­ет гном, а Биль­бо нас­пех при­водит се­бя в бла­гоп­ристой­ный вид. Коль­цо То­рина блес­тит на паль­це, но хоб­бит на вся­кий слу­чай ещё ра­зок про­тира­ет его но­совым плат­ком. — Ты зна­ешь, за­чем при­ехал Да­ин и его во­ины?  
  
— Не боль­ше ва­шего, — го­ворит Биль­бо, на­конец до­воль­ный сво­им ви­дом. — А Фи­ли?  
  
— Нет, То­рин ре­шил, что маль­чи­ку по­ка луч­ше не знать. К то­му же, Фи­ли тон­ким по­лити­ком не на­зовёшь, пусть луч­ше по­ка по­будет в не­веде­нии. Ес­ли Да­ин с ос­таль­ны­ми бу­дут нас­тро­ены аг­рессив­но, тог­да мы ему всё рас­ска­жем, что­бы он был го­тов к лю­бой под­лости от мни­мых дру­зей. — Ба­лин ве­дёт его к две­ри, страж­ни­ки за по­рогом соп­ро­вож­да­ют их по ко­ридо­рам.  
  
Фи­ли уже ждёт их, нем­но­го блед­ный от бес­по­кой­ства, но улы­ба­ет­ся, за­видев Биль­бо, и выг­ля­дит хо­тя бы от­части как и по­ложе­но нас­ледно­му прин­цу. Во­лосы, бо­рода и усы зап­ле­тены в ак­ку­рат­ные ко­сич­ки, а одеж­да на нём сно­ва чис­тая и оп­рятная. Он да­же до­думал­ся взять пра­виль­ные клин­ки — ту па­ру, что по­дарил ему Да­ин. Это веж­ли­во, хоть Ки­ли и не пе­рес­та­ёт под­шу­чивать над бра­том за их рос­кошь и кра­соту.  
  
— Дя­дя за­дер­жи­ва­ет­ся? — спра­шива­ет Фи­ли бо­лее-ме­нее спо­кой­но.  
  
— Да, по­это­му от те­бя ожи­да­ет­ся бе­зуко­риз­ненное по­веде­ние. Да­же не взду­май от­ко­лоть ка­кую-ни­будь неп­ри­лич­ную шу­точ­ку, Фи­ли, — гро­зит ему паль­цем Ба­лин. — Ина­че я с те­бя лич­но шку­ру спу­щу.  
  
— Я мо­гу се­бя нор­маль­но вес­ти, спа­сибо, — ядо­вито от­ве­ча­ет Фи­ли. — Но со­вет­ни­ки Да­ина прос­то не­выно­симы. По­нятия не имею, как ты их тер­пишь, Биль­бо.  
  
— Фи­ли, мне пе­репа­ло удо­воль­ствие пить чай с их дра­жай­ши­ми по­ловин­ка­ми, — на­поми­на­ет хоб­бит, на­де­ясь, что пов­то­рения этой ис­то­рии не бу­дет. Все они бы­ли под­чёр­кну­то веж­ли­вы и пе­репол­не­ны чувс­твом собс­твен­ной важ­ности, по край­ней ме­ре в ком­па­нии Биль­бо, и хоб­бит пред­ста­вить се­бе не мо­жет, как, дол­жно быть, их ко­роби­ло об­ра­щать­ся к не­му «Ва­ше Вы­сочес­тво». — Твой дя­дя ска­зал, что вер­нётся к но­чи. У них в от­ря­де ра­неные, при­ходит­ся ехать мед­ленно.  
  
— Ну, хо­тя бы он сам нев­ре­дим, — ка­ча­ет го­ловой Ба­лин. — Вот так при­ём вы­шел бы для Да­ина — То­рин с по­ля боя, весь в кро­ви.  
  
— За­поми­на­ющий­ся, ни­чего не ска­жешь, — под­да­кива­ет Биль­бо под смеш­ки обо­их гно­мов. — Ки­ли огор­чился, что его не вклю­чили в де­лега­цию?  
  
— Бь­ёт бе­лок с во­рот и но­ет, — по­жима­ет пле­чами Фи­ли. — Ни­чего, че­рез па­ру дней ус­по­ко­ит­ся, как толь­ко вспом­нит, ка­кие они все скуч­ные. Всё рав­но ему при­дёт­ся при­сутс­тво­вать на ужи­нах. Это он прос­то ду­ет­ся по­тому, что ко­рону в кон­це кон­цов по­лучу я, а не он, — рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в ехид­ной ух­мылке Фи­ли, и Биль­бо с Ба­лином об­ме­нива­ют­ся по­нима­ющи­ми не­весё­лыми взгля­дами. Биль­бо очень на­де­ет­ся, что То­рин сдер­жит своё сло­во. Мо­жет, лет че­рез пять­де­сят из Фи­ли вый­дет ка­кой-ни­будь толк.  
  
— Да, как же те­бе по­вез­ло ро­дить­ся пер­вым, — взды­ха­ет Ба­лин. — Ка­кое дос­ти­жение. Иног­да я ди­ву да­юсь, как те­бя не сми­на­ет под гнё­том по­чёт­ных зас­луг.  
  
До Фи­ли до­ходит не сра­зу, а уж ког­да до­ходит...  
  
— Я всё-та­ки нас­ледный принц. И мо­гу при­казы­вать те­бе всё, что по­желаю, — уг­рю­мо за­яв­ля­ет он.  
  
С губ Ба­лина сле­та­ет мрач­ный сме­шок, и гном ухо­дит впе­рёд, что­бы ог­ла­сить их при­ход.  
  
— Я мог бы, — нас­той­чи­во про­дол­жа­ет Фи­ли уже для Биль­бо. — Ес­ли бы дей­стви­тель­но за­хотел, и ему приш­лось бы мне под­чи­нить­ся. Ты ведь зна­ешь, что это прав­да.  
  
Биль­бо лишь ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Не вре­мя для тво­их игр, Фи­ли. Сей­час мы с то­бой пред­став­ля­ем тво­его дя­дю, и ес­ли ты бу­дешь вес­ти се­бя не­дос­той­но, ты, в пер­вую оче­редь, опо­зоришь его, а не се­бя, по­нима­ешь? — это удар по не­ос­по­римой, гра­нича­щей с обо­жест­вле­ни­ем люб­ви Фи­ли к То­рину, но хоб­бит до­бива­ет­ся нуж­но­го ре­зуль­та­та. Фи­ли рас­прав­ля­ет пле­чи, иг­ра на оби­жен­ных чувс­твах за­быта, вмес­то неё на ли­це по­яв­ля­ет­ся стро­гое, взрос­лое вы­раже­ние. Он мо­жет быть очень кра­сивым, ког­да хо­чет, и од­нажды ста­нет хо­рошим пра­вите­лем, ду­ма­ет Биль­бо, да­же ес­ли к тро­ну его при­дёт­ся во­лочить за во­лосы. — Будь веж­лив, но не рас­слаб­ляй­ся, — это не­чес­тное пре­дуп­режде­ние, но по­ка хва­тит и его. Ес­ли Да­ин и его со­вет­ни­ки бу­дут от­но­сить­ся к Фи­ли с ува­жени­ем, при­сущим его ти­тулу, гно­му вов­се не обя­затель­но знать, сколь мно­гим он не уго­дил. — Ты — нас­ледный принц, ве­ди се­бя со­от­ветс­твен­но.  
  
Да­ин со сво­им от­ря­дом уже ждут их в при­ём­ной, а не в ве­личес­твен­ном трон­ном за­ле, где обыч­но про­водят офи­ци­аль­ные встре­чи. Да­ин — ро­дич ко­роля и друг Эре­бора, по­это­му его пус­ти­ли в ком­на­ту, где То­рин обыч­но про­водит со­веты. Честь, ко­торой в эти дни удос­та­ива­ют­ся нем­но­гие. То­рин ста­ра­ет­ся быть доб­рым ко­ролём для сво­его на­рода, но он не прос­тил знат­ных гно­мов, ко­торые так пос­пешно от­верну­лись от не­го в труд­ные го­ды. Да­ин — один из нем­но­гих, кто по­могал То­рину, и Биль­бо очень на­де­ет­ся, что им удас­тся сох­ра­нить и ук­ре­пить друж­бу с ним, а мо­жет, снис­кать его бла­гос­клон­ность, ес­ли не ра­ди Фи­ли, так что­бы Да­ин до­верил­ся суж­де­ни­ям То­рина о том, что принц од­нажды бу­дет дос­то­ит ко­роны.  
  
Гос­ти ждут их стоя, зна­чит, по край­ней ме­ре, хо­тят соб­люсти при­личия и рас­сы­пать­ся в сла­вос­ло­ви­ях, а Да­ин, за­видев их, рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в улыб­ке. Он прив­ле­катель­ный гном и нем­но­го на­поми­на­ет То­рина фа­миль­ны­ми чер­та­ми, но не так яв­но, что­бы сра­зу мож­но бы­ло пред­по­ложить их родс­тво. Он лю­бит на­ряжать­ся в коль­ца и ук­ра­шать во­лосы и бо­роду бу­сина­ми, пред­по­чита­ет бо­гатую одеж­ду. То­рин за мно­го лет в из­гна­нии при­вык к прос­тым ве­щам, и Биль­бо ду­ма­ет­ся, уже ни­ког­да не ста­нет чувс­тво­вать се­бя у­ют­но в той рос­ко­ши, ко­торую те­перь мо­жет се­бе поз­во­лить.  
  
— Ва­ше Вы­сочес­тво, — об­ра­ща­ет­ся к не­му Да­ин в пер­вую оче­редь, веж­ли­во по­казы­вая, что при­нима­ет его мес­то в жиз­ни То­рина. — И Ва­ше Вы­сочес­тво, — ки­ва­ет он Фи­ли, кри­вит гу­бы в лёг­кой улыб­ке и с гру­бова­тым дру­желю­би­ем кла­дёт то­му ру­ку на пле­чо. — Рад, что вы оба в доб­ром здра­вии. Я так по­нимаю, То­рин за­дер­жи­ва­ет­ся?  
  
— Он при­носит свои из­ви­нения, — го­ворит Биль­бо, хо­тя То­рин, са­мо со­бой, ни­чего пе­реда­вать не про­сил да и вряд ли бы удо­сужил­ся. Вмес­те с Фи­ли и Да­ином он идёт к скром­но изук­ра­шен­но­му тро­ну, сто­яще­му на воз­вы­шении во гла­ве сто­ла. Фи­ли уже со­бира­ет­ся сесть, но Ба­лин мно­гоз­на­читель­но под­ни­ма­ет бровь, а Биль­бо мыс­ленно да­ёт се­бе пин­ка за то, что не на­пом­нил гно­му, что в от­сутс­твие сво­его дя­ди то­му нуж­но бу­дет за­нять трон. К счастью, их за­мин­ки ник­то не за­меча­ет. Боль­шинс­тво пре­тен­зий к Фи­ли как нас­ледни­ку сос­ре­дото­чены на том, что он по­нятия не име­ет, как вес­ти се­бя по­доба­ющим его вы­соко­му по­ложе­нию об­ра­зом, и Фи­ли ни в ко­ем слу­чае не дол­жен под­твер­дить опа­сения гос­тей.  
  
Биль­бо за­нима­ет своё мес­то по пра­вую ру­ку от Фи­ли, Ба­лин — по ле­вую, но ре­ша­ет по­ка ос­тать­ся на но­гах. Толь­ко ког­да Фи­ли са­дит­ся, Да­ин с со­вет­ни­ками сле­ду­ют его при­меру. Это нем­но­го об­на­дёжи­ва­ет хоб­би­та. Он не зна­ет точ­но, за­чем при­ехал Да­ин, дей­стви­тель­но ли он хо­чет отод­ви­нуть Фи­ли от ко­роны, или это прос­то до­сужие пе­ресу­ды его бли­жай­ше­го ок­ру­жения.  
  
— Её Вы­сочес­тво прин­цесса Дис к нам не при­со­еди­нит­ся? — спра­шива­ет Да­ин и ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся, буд­то она вот-вот по­явит­ся в ком­на­те.  
  
— Нет, бо­юсь Её Вы­сочес­тво не мо­жет при­сутс­тво­вать. Она вы­нуж­де­на бы­ла сно­ва спус­тить­ся в гиль­дей­ские за­лы и наб­лю­дать за пе­рего­вора­ми по пе­рес­мотру гра­ниц меж­ду рай­она­ми го­рода.  
  
Хо­тя вос­ста­нов­ле­ние Эре­бора идёт пол­ным хо­дом, дей­стви­тель­но рас­чи­щен­ных тер­ри­торий в го­роде ма­ло и каж­дая гиль­дия уве­рена, что им-то мес­та нуж­но боль­ше, чем ос­таль­ным. В кон­це кон­цов стыч­ки и по­тасов­ки всем на­до­ели, и те­перь Дис, твёр­до по­ложив ру­ку на ру­ко­ять ме­ча, сле­дит за по­ряд­ком. Прин­цесса очень по­хожа на сво­его бра­та, по­это­му спо­кой­ствие под­держи­ва­ет­ся где сло­вом, а где сталью.  
  
Биль­бо бес­ко­неч­но бла­года­рен, что ему не при­ходит­ся во­зить­ся ещё и с этим.  
  
— Ка­кая жа­лость, я так хо­тел её сно­ва уви­деть, — го­ворит Да­ин, про­дол­жая улы­бать­ся, и Биль­бо ка­жет­ся, что гном не слиш­ком-то расс­тро­ен. Хоб­бит де­ла­ет се­бе по­мет­ку по­том от­пра­вить вес­точку в гиль­дей­ские за­лы, спро­сить, не смо­жет ли Дис уде­лить их гос­тю нем­но­го вре­мени. Ско­рее все­го, она от­ве­тит рез­ким от­ка­зом, но Биль­бо дол­жен хо­тя бы поп­ро­бовать. — А ког­да же мы уви­дим То­рина?  
  
— К но­чи, — с улыб­кой от­ве­ча­ет Фи­ли. — А по­ка, при­дёт­ся нам до­воль­ство­вать­ся друг дру­гом, — про­дол­жа­ет он до­воль­но ожив­лённо, но с нот­кой неп­ре­река­емой влас­тнос­ти, от ко­торой сер­дце Биль­бо пе­репол­ня­ет­ся гор­достью. Хоб­би­ту прек­расно из­вес­тно, что, сто­ит Фи­ли дей­стви­тель­но за­хотеть, и он мо­жет вес­ти се­бя как принц, осо­бен­но ког­да ря­дом нет Ки­ли, что­бы под­на­чивать его на оче­ред­ные ша­лос­ти. — Как я по­нимаю, вы хо­тите раз­местить в Эре­боре боль­ше сол­дат, хо­тя их и так дос­та­точ­но? — спра­шива­ет он веж­ли­во, но то­ном, силь­но на­поми­на­ющим ин­то­нации То­рина.  
  
— Воз­можно, об­сужде­ние это­го воп­ро­са сто­ит от­ло­жить до тех пор, по­ка не вер­нётся Ваш дя­дя, — за­меча­ет один из со­вет­ни­ков са­мую ма­лость снис­хо­дитель­но. Биль­бо пы­та­ет­ся вспом­нить его имя. Вра­ин, ка­жет­ся. — Я все­го лишь хо­чу ска­зать, что он раз­би­ра­ет­ся в во­ен­ных де­лах нем­но­го луч­ше, Ва­ше Вы­сочес­тво.  
  
— Это прав­да, — ки­ва­ет Фи­ли. — Но я, по край­ней ме­ре, по­нимаю, что сол­да­там нуж­ны ка­зар­мы и еда. А на­ши ре­сур­сы на пре­деле, лорд Вра­ин.   
  
Ба­лин и Биль­бо мол­ча си­дят ря­дом, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на воп­ро­ситель­ные взгля­ды Да­ина и лёг­кую улыб­ку на его гу­бах.   
  
— Мы не мо­жем при­нять в Эре­боре боль­ше сол­дат, что бы вам ни го­вори­ли ва­ши во­ена­чаль­ни­ки.  
  
Де­ла об­сто­ят не нас­толь­ко пло­хо, но Фи­ли не­далёк от ис­ти­ны. Суть проб­ле­мы в том, что То­рин хо­чет сох­ра­нить мес­то для на­ращи­вания собс­твен­ной во­ен­ной мо­щи, ис­поль­зуя от­ря­ды Да­ина как при­мер, тре­нируя на их ос­но­ве свои вой­ска. А как толь­ко у То­рина по­явит­ся своя ар­мия, он пла­ниру­ет мед­ленно от­сы­лать гос­тей об­ратно, по­ка они не ус­пе­ли об­за­вес­тись в Эре­боре до­мами и семь­ями.  
  
— А это ре­шение Ва­шего дя­ди? — спра­шива­ет лорд Вра­ин. Это ос­кор­бле­ние, ка­ким бы за­ву­али­рован­ным оно ни бы­ло.  
  
— Приз­нать­ся, пос­ле бит­вы мой слух уже не тот, — ши­роко улы­ба­ясь, Фи­ли де­монс­три­ру­ет всем соб­равшим­ся ис­ка­лечен­ное ле­вое ухо. Жест приз­ван про­из­вести впе­чат­ле­ние, од­на­ко ущерб на­несён боль­ше кра­соте гно­ма, хоть слы­шать этой сто­роной он стал дей­стви­тель­но чуть ху­же. — Но дя­дюш­ка орёт на ме­ня так, что, ос­тань­ся я во­об­ще без ушей, всё рав­но рас­слы­шал бы, — нот­ка са­мо­уни­чиже­ния и оча­рова­ние Фи­ли зас­тавля­ют гос­тей ра­зулы­бать­ся. — Мы не мо­жем раз­местить в Эре­боре но­вые от­ря­ды, лорд Вра­ин. Это об­сужде­нию не под­ле­жит. Но, воз­можно, мы су­ме­ем най­ти дру­гой спо­соб, как по­мочь на­шему на­роду об­рести по­терян­ный дом.  
  
Ба­лин пря­чет в бо­роде пол­ную гор­дости улыб­ку, Биль­бо да­же не ста­ра­ет­ся.  
  
Пер­вая часть пе­рего­воров за­кон­че­на, де­ла идут глад­ко, и, воз­можно, Да­ин раз­ре­шит сво­им мас­те­рам на вре­мя пе­ре­ехать в Эре­бор, что­бы по­мочь в вос­ста­нов­ле­нии, а мо­жет, и рас­ши­рении ко­ролевс­тва. Они пре­рыва­ют­ся на ужин, Биль­бо лич­но соп­ро­вож­да­ет Да­ина в от­ве­дён­ные ему по­кои. Да­ин — ро­дич, по­это­му ком­на­ту ему вы­дели­ли в ко­ролев­ском кры­ле, и нет ни­чего пре­досу­дитель­но­го в том, что­бы его про­водил член ко­ролев­ской семьи, а Фи­ли по­казал се­бя так хо­рошо, что Биль­бо ре­ша­ет пос­ко­рее от­пустить его к Ки­ли.  
  
— Хо­рошо выг­ля­дите, мас­тер Бэг­гинс, — го­ворит Да­ин, на­еди­не он не при­дер­жи­ва­ет­ся фор­маль­нос­тей. — Эре­бор вам к ли­цу.  
  
— На­вер­ное, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Биль­бо, ста­ратель­но изоб­ра­жая ра­дость. Да­ин, мо­жет, и ве­дёт се­бя доб­ро­жела­тель­но, но он не друг, по­это­му Биль­бо изо всех сил пы­та­ет­ся по­казать гно­му, как всё бла­гопо­луч­но в До­ме Ду­рина. — Я за­нял­ся са­доводс­твом, све­жий воз­дух по­шёл мне на поль­зу.  
  
— Са­доводс­твом? — спра­шива­ет Да­ин, нах­му­рив­шись. — Стран­ное вы соз­да­ние, а мас­тер Бэг­гинс? Что ж, ни­чего уди­витель­но­го. То­рину всег­да нра­вились ди­ковин­ки.  
  
Биль­бо не уве­рен, есть ли в сло­вах из­дёвка или нет. Зву­чат они впол­не дру­желюб­ным за­меча­ни­ем, но мо­гут ока­зать­ся про­вер­кой то­го, как Биль­бо от­но­сит­ся к кри­тике То­рина. В лю­бом слу­чае, хоб­бит сцеп­ля­ет ру­ки за спи­ной и веж­ли­во под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви.  
  
— В са­мом де­ле? Хо­тя, да, на­вер­ное, вы пра­вы, — оче­ред­ная ложь, ведь все счи­та­ют, что Биль­бо — его Единс­твен­ный. Будь прок­ля­та тя­га гно­мов к из­лишним дра­мати­чес­ким эф­фектам. Их и эль­фов. Хоб­би­ты прос­то же­нят­ся на тех, кто им нра­вит­ся, это ведь нас­толь­ко про­ще. — Вот ва­ши по­кои, — Биль­бо от­кры­ва­ет дверь и про­пус­ка­ет Да­ина впе­рёд.  
  
— Это не та, что бы­ла в прош­лый раз, — ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся гном по сто­ронам. — Ха, на­конец-то чис­тая ком­на­та. И я ви­жу, не­дав­но в ней ук­репля­ли при­толо­ки. Хо­рошая ра­бота.  
  
Биль­бо бо­рет­ся с же­лани­ем за­катить гла­за, по­ка Да­ин ос­матри­ва­ет пе­рек­ры­тия, не об­ра­щая ни ма­лей­ше­го вни­мания на ис­кусные ук­ра­шения. Да, при­веди гно­ма в цве­тущий ро­зовый сад, так его боль­ше за­ин­те­ресу­ет гра­вий­ная до­рож­ка.  
  
— Рад, что вам нра­вит­ся. То­рину бу­дет при­ят­но об этом ус­лы­шать.  
  
Ско­рее все­го, ему бу­дет всё рав­но, и Да­ин об этом прек­расно зна­ет, но вмес­то веж­ли­вого ком­мента­рия гном рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в ус­мешке.  
  
— Да пле­вать То­рин хо­тел, пон­ра­вит­ся мне ком­на­та или нет, — от­ве­ча­ет он со­вер­шенно оша­рашен­но­му Биль­бо. — На­де­юсь, он це­нит, что у не­го те­перь есть вы, что­бы за­тыкать со­бой про­рехи.  
  
Биль­бо по­нятия не име­ет, что от­ве­тить на та­кое за­яв­ле­ние, и, ско­рее все­го, это вид­но по его рас­те­рян­но­му ли­цу, по­тому что Да­ин спе­шит поп­ра­вить­ся.  
  
— Бо­юсь, я пе­решёл гра­ницы. При­ношу свои из­ви­нения.  
  
— Всё нор­маль­но, — с об­легче­ни­ем улы­ба­ет­ся хоб­бит те­перь, ког­да ему есть что ска­зать. — Вы же са­ми по­нима­ете, То­рина боль­ше бес­по­ко­ит, где нам раз­местить при­быв­шие семьи и как от­крыть рын­ки. И всё же он лю­бит, что­бы его гос­тям бы­ло удоб­но, — по край­ней ме­ре эта часть прав­ди­ва, хо­тя гно­ма ни­ког­да не вол­но­вало, нра­вит­ся ли са­мим гос­тям то, ку­да их оп­ре­дели­ли.  
  
— Охот­но ве­рю, — ки­ва­ет Да­ин и про­дол­жа­ет, за­метив, что хоб­бит уже нап­равля­ет­ся к две­ри. — Что ж, тог­да доб­рой вам но­чи. То­рин ско­ро вер­нётся и, сда­ёт­ся мне, вы пря­мо сго­ра­ете от же­лания его уви­деть.  
  
— Я, кхм, да. Доб­рой но­чи и вам, хо­рошо от­дохнуть.  
  
Биль­бо зак­ры­ва­ет дверь и идёт в свои по­кои, не слиш­ком удив­ля­ясь, ког­да ви­дит, что в них его ждёт гость. То­рин, раз­ва­лив­шись, си­дит в крес­ле у ка­мина и пых­тит труб­кой. На гно­ме нет дос­пе­хов, зна­чит, он спер­ва от­пра­вил­ся в свои ком­на­ты.  
  
Биль­бо бес­по­кой­но ог­ля­дыва­ет гно­ма, га­дая, как мно­го он ута­ил в ко­ротень­кой за­пис­ке. Он уже не раз так пос­ту­пал: го­ворил, что не ра­нен, и воз­вра­щал­ся весь в кро­ви, но сей­час выг­ля­дит дей­стви­тель­но це­лым.  
  
— По­гиб­ших нет? — спра­шива­ет хоб­бит, про­веряя, на­дёж­но ли за­пер­та дверь.  
  
— Нет, — ка­ча­ет го­ловой То­рин, пок­ру­чивая труб­ку меж­ду паль­цев. Он не но­сит ко­лец, и одеж­да его, хоть и выс­ше­го ка­чес­тва, смот­рится ку­да скром­нее одежд лю­бого гно­ма из сви­ты Да­ина. Она сши­та из луч­ших тка­ней, что мож­но дос­тать, но выг­ля­дит прос­то, не изо­билу­ет лиш­ни­ми ук­ра­шени­ями. Не то что­бы То­рину они бы­ли нуж­ны, что­бы выг­ля­деть ве­личес­твен­но и царс­твен­но. Он ко­роль и всег­да им был, по край­ней ме­ре, в гла­зах Биль­бо. — Нет, все жи­вы, да­же эль­фы.  
  
— Пос­та­рай­ся не го­ворить об этом та­ким ра­зоча­рован­ным то­ном, — су­хо за­меча­ет хоб­бит.  
  
— Ни­чего не обе­щаю, — под пот­рески­вание дров в ка­мине гном вы­дыха­ет об­лачко ды­ма. — Ба­лин ос­тался до­волен Фи­ли. Он дей­стви­тель­но был так хо­рош?  
  
— Да, — Биль­бо са­дит­ся в дру­гое крес­ло, ку­рить ему по­ка не хо­чет­ся. — Он неп­ло­хо спра­вил­ся со встре­чей, но, ду­маю, бу­дет виз­жать от ра­дос­ти, ког­да зав­тра сно­ва уви­дит те­бя на тро­не. Ему ещё тя­жело со всем этим раз­би­рать­ся, и я его со­вер­шенно не ви­ню.  
  
То­рин ко­рот­ко сме­ёт­ся, и нас­ту­па­ет у­ют­ная ти­шина. Иног­да То­рин прос­то си­дит с ним вот так, нас­лажда­ясь ком­па­ни­ей хоб­би­та. Биль­бо по­доз­ре­ва­ет, это по­тому, что он один из нем­но­гих, кто не ожи­да­ет от То­рина еже­минут­ных под­ви­гов, и ес­ли это всё, кем он смо­жет стать для гно­ма, Биль­бо бу­дет его спо­кой­стви­ем и уте­шени­ем.  
  
— Я те­бе кое-что при­нёс, — гном ки­ва­ет в сто­рону свёр­тка на сто­лике у две­ри.   
  
Биль­бо рас­пуска­ет за­вяз­ки, и гла­зам от­кры­ва­ет­ся но­вень­кий на­бор са­довых инс­тру­мен­тов, и хо­тя он ус­та­ло воз­во­дит очи го­ре, по­ража­ясь глу­пому уп­рямс­тву То­рина, эти инс­тру­мен­ты в са­мом де­ле нам­но­го луч­ше тех, ко­торы­ми он ра­ботал до сих пор. Гном да­же пос­та­вил на них свою мет­ку, на каж­дый инс­тру­мент, и Биль­бо, лас­ко­во улы­ба­ясь — всё рав­но ведь сто­ит к гно­му спи­ной — про­водит по ней паль­цем.  
  
— И где ты толь­ко вре­мя на них на­шёл? — спра­шива­ет он, лю­бу­ясь ос­три­ём ло­пат­ки. Биль­бо не сом­не­ва­ет­ся, все эти ве­щи сде­ланы так, что пе­режи­вут его са­мого.  
  
— Не важ­но, — свар­ли­во от­ве­ча­ет гном. — Они те­бе нра­вят­ся?  
  
— Ко­неч­но, — Биль­бо кла­дёт ло­пат­ку об­ратно и за­вора­чива­ет в ткань, что­бы ночью инс­тру­мен­ты слу­чай­но не сва­лились со сто­ла, а по­том воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к То­рину и ка­мину. — Спа­сибо, То­рин, но те­бе прав­да не сто­ило об этом бес­по­ко­ить­ся.  
  
То­рин бе­рёт его ру­ку, ту, что с коль­цом, в свою ши­рокую ла­донь и за­дум­чи­во про­водит кон­чи­ками паль­цев по сап­фи­ру. Ка­мин жар­ко го­рит за спи­ной Биль­бо, но щё­ки за­лива­ют­ся ру­мян­цем не от это­го. То­рин ред­ко ка­са­ет­ся хоб­би­та, но каж­дое его при­кос­но­вение зас­тавля­ет сер­дце Биль­бо нес­тись вскачь.  
  
— Я твой суп­руг, — на­поми­на­ет гном Биль­бо, слов­но тот мог не­ча­ян­но по­забыть, что стал суп­ру­гом ко­роля. Это­го ко­роля. Его ко­роля.  
  
— Да, а ещё ты уп­равля­ешь це­лым ко­ролевс­твом, а не куз­ни­цей, — от­ве­ча­ет Биль­бо, лишь бы не ляп­нуть то­го, что так и хо­чет сор­вать­ся с губ, — пос­та­рай­ся не за­бывать об этом.  
  
— А... — То­рин вы­рази­тель­но под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви, не от­пуская его ру­ки и мяг­ким взгля­дом мед­ленно ли­шая хоб­би­та ос­татков здра­вого смыс­ла. — Ну а ты — кон­сорт ко­роля, а не са­дов­ник. Пос­та­рай­ся и ты не за­бывать об этом. — Гном пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет его ру­ку, пок­раснев­шую и заг­ру­бев­шую от ра­боты с зем­лёй, с вос­па­лён­ной, на­тёр­той ко­жей меж­ду боль­шим и ука­затель­ны­ми паль­ца­ми и очень ос­то­рож­но ка­са­ет­ся её, не от­во­дя от ла­дони взгля­да. — Кон­сорт с мо­золя­ми на ру­ках, но не от ору­жия и дол­гих битв. Ни­ког­да не ви­дел ни­чего по­доб­но­го.  
  
Биль­бо с тру­дом сгла­тыва­ет.  
  
— Про­полоть клум­бы на тер­ра­се — то­же бит­ва, толь­ко дру­гого ро­да, ты к та­ким не при­вык. Ос­тавь мне мои сра­жения с сор­ня­ками, в них я хо­тя бы мо­гу одер­жать по­беду. К то­му же, ес­ли ты пом­нишь, у ме­ня ни­ког­да не по­луча­лось хо­рошо раз­ма­хивать ме­чом.   
  
— Тво­их уме­ний хва­тило, что­бы спас­ти мою вен­це­нос­ную го­лову, — воз­ра­жа­ет То­рин, пог­ла­живая паль­цем чувс­тви­тель­ную ко­жу его за­пястья. — В лю­бом слу­чае, бу­ду рад раз­де­лить твои во­ен­ные тро­феи. Я сос­ку­чил­ся по то­матам, — ве­село улы­ба­ет­ся гном. — Ни­ког­да не встре­чал дру­гого та­кого, как ты, Биль­бо, ни­ког­да не меч­тал о суп­ру­ге бо­лее пре­дан­ном, чем ты. Чем же я зас­лу­жил та­кого кон­сорта?  
  
То­рин дер­жит его за­пястье в сво­ей боль­шой ла­дони, и на мгно­вение сло­ва, что Биль­бо так дол­го дер­жал в се­бе, поч­ти сры­ва­ют­ся с язы­ка, но в дверь сту­чат, и хоб­бит вста­ёт, что­бы от­ве­тить, бла­годар­ный, что сно­ва мо­жет вдох­нуть. Это все­го лишь слу­жан­ка, при­нес­ла чай и за­бот­ли­во пос­та­вила на под­нос вто­рую чаш­ку. Биль­бо за­бира­ет его и но­гой зак­ры­ва­ет дверь.  
  
То­рин при­нима­ет чаш­ку, что Биль­бо на­лил ему, и вмес­то хоб­би­та смот­рит на огонь в ка­мине. Биль­бо у­ют­но сво­рачи­ва­ет­ся в крес­ле, неп­ри­лич­но по­дог­нув под се­бя но­ги, и гре­ет ру­ки о чаш­ку. Не то что­бы ему нуж­но бы­ло сог­реть­ся. Ка­мина впол­не дос­та­точ­но, по край­ней ме­ре в этой ком­на­те. А вот в спаль­не слу­гам при­дёт­ся раз­вести огонь и под­ло­жить под прос­ты­ни грел­ки, а по­том нак­рыть кро­вать пок­ры­валом.  
  
— Прос­ти, я на ми­нуточ­ку, — го­ворит хоб­ббит, но То­рин, по­хоже, не слы­шит. Спаль­ня дей­стви­тель­но выг­ля­дит до­воль­но соб­лазни­тель­но, но То­рин всё ещё у не­го в гос­тях, и не мо­жет же он, в са­мом де­ле, прос­то приг­ла­сить его в пос­тель. Вмес­то это­го Биль­бо пе­ре­оде­ва­ет­ся в ноч­ную со­роч­ку и ха­лат и воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к гно­му.  
  
Сме­на одеж­ды на­конец прив­ле­ка­ет вни­мание То­рина.  
  
— Я не даю те­бе лечь?  
  
— Нет, — лжёт Биль­бо, са­дит­ся об­ратно и бе­рёт в ру­ки чай. — Я всё рав­но хо­тел ещё нем­ножко по­читать.  
  
— А что ты сей­час чи­та­ешь? — То­рин пе­рево­дит взгляд на кни­гу, рас­кры­тую у хоб­би­та на ко­ленях, но об­ложки не вид­но.  
  
— Оче­ред­ную эпи­чес­кую по­эму, ко­торые вы так обо­жа­ете, — пос­ту­кивая паль­цем по стра­ницам, от­ве­ча­ет хоб­бит. — Мне её по­реко­мен­до­вали для об­ще­го раз­ви­тия.  
  
Ра­зуме­ет­ся, это пе­ревод, но Биль­бо уве­рен, что­бы не оп­росто­воло­сить­ся пе­ред сви­той Да­ина, ему дос­та­точ­но знать прос­то ис­то­рию это­го про­из­ве­дения. Он не поз­во­лит им раз­ру­шить всё, что ус­пел сде­лать То­рин, не пос­ле всех ис­пы­таний, что им приш­лось пе­режить. Не пос­ле то­го, как они ед­ва не по­гиб­ли. Нет, Да­ин и его прих­вос­тни не зас­лу­жили Эре­бор. Ко­ролевс­тво-под-Го­рой при­над­ле­жит То­рину, Фи­ли и Ки­ли. Эре­бор их по пра­ву рож­де­ния, и Биль­бо бу­дет сра­жать­ся до кон­ца, что­бы так оно и ос­та­валось.  
  
— Бал­ла­да об Аст­кнут и Фу­раги­ре, — с улыб­кой по­яс­ня­ет он. Биль­бо дав­но по­ра бы­ло пе­рей­ти к дру­гим кни­гам, он уже дваж­ды пе­речи­тал эту, но, чес­тно приз­нать­ся, хоб­бит в неё нем­но­го влю­бил­ся. — Ты её зна­ешь? «В под­горных глу­бинах, где гор­ны пы­лали...»  
  
— Её не дек­ла­миру­ют, по­лурос­лик, — пос­ме­ива­ет­ся То­рин. — Это бал­ла­да, её по­лага­ет­ся петь.  
  
Биль­бо труд­но пос­по­рить с ло­гикой гно­ма.  
  
— И на ва­шем язы­ке, на­до по­нимать?  
  
— На тво­ём то­же, — от­ве­ча­ет То­рин, в пос­ледний раз за­тяги­ва­ясь ды­мом из труб­ки, преж­де чем вер­нуть её на под­став­ку. Биль­бо очень хо­чет­ся его поп­ро­сить, но преж­де чем тот ус­пе­ва­ет вы­мол­вить хоть сло­во, То­рин на­чина­ет петь низ­ким, уве­рен­ным го­лосом на все­об­щем язы­ке, чуть хрип­ло­вато пос­ле вы­курен­ной труб­ки, но эта нот­ка при­да­ёт бал­ла­де осо­бую кра­соч­ность, ко­торую Биль­бо рань­ше не за­мечал, чи­тая её про се­бя.  
  
Хоб­бит от­став­ля­ет чай в сто­рону и зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за, слу­ша­ет, а ра­зум ри­су­ет пре­датель­ские кар­тинки, ко­торые кам­нем ло­жат­ся на сер­дце, по­ка То­рин по­ёт о люб­ви и судь­бе двух воз­люблен­ных. Го­лова тя­желе­ет, Биль­бо мыс­ленно одёр­ги­ва­ет се­бя, пы­та­ет­ся зас­та­вить те­ло под­нять­ся и уй­ти в спаль­ню, но это так хо­рошо: ка­мин и крес­ло, То­рин и ви­та­ющий в воз­ду­хе за­пах та­бач­но­го ды­ма.  
  
Он при­ходит в се­бя, ког­да ру­ки сколь­зят ему под ко­лени и за спи­ну.  
  
— Я не ре­бёнок, — бор­мо­чет Биль­бо То­рину в пле­чо. От его суп­ру­га вкус­но пах­нет ды­мом, мы­лом и им са­мим. Да­же сквозь по­луд­рё­му жи­вот хоб­би­та сво­дит жар­кой вол­ной, по­ка То­рин не­сёт его к кро­вати.  
  
Он от­кры­ва­ет гла­за, ког­да гном нак­ры­ва­ет его оде­ялом, и на ко­рот­кое мгно­вение воп­рос за­мира­ет на гу­бах — приг­ла­шение лечь ря­дом. Но толь­ко на мгно­вение.  
  
А по­том Биль­бо сно­ва то­нет во сне.


	3. Глава 3

Нес­коль­ко дней спус­тя Биль­бо на­пева­ет бал­ла­ду и во­зит­ся с но­вень­ки­ми ро­зовы­ми кус­та­ми. За­вёр­ну­тые в меш­ко­вину, без за­пис­ки, они прос­то по­яв­ля­ют­ся на тер­ра­се, и су­дя по бу­тонам, цве­ты на них бу­дут бе­лыми, крас­ны­ми и жёл­ты­ми. Хоб­бит не сом­не­ва­ет­ся, что су­ме­ет из бе­лых и крас­ных вы­вес­ти ро­зовые, а ес­ли по­везёт, то и пёс­трые кус­ты.  
  
Он не впол­не уве­рен, пы­та­ет­ся ли То­рин так поб­ла­года­рить его за при­ём Да­ина или на­перёд за что-ни­будь из­ви­нить­ся. Впол­не воз­можно, Биль­бо ока­жет­ся прав в обо­их слу­ча­ях. Как бы то ни бы­ло, при­дёт ле­то, и ро­зы рас­пустят­ся и ук­ра­сят со­бой сад, а прой­дёт ещё па­ра лет, и они вы­рас­тут та­кими же кра­сивы­ми, как те, что ос­та­лись в Бэг-Эн­де.  
  
Хо­тя, зная Ло­белию, Биль­бо сом­не­ва­ет­ся, что они всё ещё та­кие же ухо­жен­ные. Сер­дце сжи­ма­ет­ся, ког­да он ду­ма­ет о том, во что эта да­моч­ка прев­ра­тила дом его ма­туш­ки, хоть сам он сей­час жи­вёт в ко­ролев­ских по­ко­ях. Иног­да ему так не хва­та­ет но­ры, в ко­торой он про­вёл детс­тво, что хо­чет­ся выть, но те­перь это со­вер­шенно бес­по­лез­но. Он прос­тился с Бэг-Эн­дом в то ут­ро, ког­да на про­пах­шем смертью по­ле боя об­ме­нял­ся с тя­жело ра­нен­ным, уми­ра­ющим в по­ход­ной па­лат­ке То­рином древ­ни­ми клят­ва­ми.  
  
Он по­жер­тво­вал до­мом ра­ди сво­его сер­дца и не сом­не­ва­ет­ся, Бел­ла­дон­на Бэг­гинс не ста­ла бы его ви­нить.  
  
— Мрач­но­ватая ис­то­рия для та­кого неж­но­го су­щес­тва.  
  
Биль­бо ед­ва не спо­тыка­ет­ся, обо­рачи­ва­ясь на го­лос.  
  
Да­ин Же­лез­ностоп сто­ит на тер­ра­се и улы­ба­ет­ся, буд­то тут ему са­мое мес­то.  
  
— Вы в са­мом де­ле стран­ный тип, мас­тер Бэг­гинс. — Он нак­ло­ня­ет­ся, что­бы рас­смот­реть план, рас­сте­лен­ный на скамье. — Да вы и ово­щи со­бира­етесь са­жать? На­до же, кон­сорт ко­роля, ко­торый вы­ращи­ва­ет то­маты и ве­дёт се­бя, как прос­той са­дов­ник. — Да­ин, пос­ме­ива­ясь, под­хо­дит к Биль­бо. — И я слы­шал, Ком­па­ния Ко­роля на­зыва­ет вас взлом­щи­ком. Ка­кие ещё ти­тулы у вас в за­пасе?  
  
— Так я вам и ска­зал, — от­ма­хива­ет­ся Биль­бо, сни­мая пер­чатки. Да­ин бе­рёт в ру­ки ло­пат­ку, ко­торой он толь­ко что ко­пал гряд­ку, и вер­тит в ла­донях, по­ка с удив­ле­ни­ем, как ка­жет­ся хоб­би­ту, не на­тыка­ет­ся на мет­ку То­рина. — Вы что же, то­же вдруг про­ник­лись са­доводс­твом?  
  
— Нет, все­го лишь лю­бу­юсь мас­терс­твом. Хм, ко­роль, ко­торый был куз­не­цом. Да, в ва­шей па­роч­ке вы друг дру­га сто­ите, — пе­редёр­ги­ва­ет пле­чами Да­ин.  
  
Биль­бо ос­кор­блён за То­рина, а та­кое слу­ча­ет­ся с ним не­час­то. То­рину нет ни­како­го де­ла до то­го, что сви­та Да­ина счи­та­ет ос­корби­тель­ным для ста­туса пра­вите­ля, ча­ще все­го гном лишь вы­рази­тель­но под­ни­ма­ет бровь и за­мол­ка­ет. Но для Биль­бо это боль­ное мес­то, и хоб­бит не на­мерен слу­шать, как То­рина по­носят в его собс­твен­ном до­ме.   
  
— Что стран­но­го в том, что пра­витель пус­ка­ет в ход своё мас­терс­тво, что­бы про­кор­мить семью и свой на­род?  
  
Мо­жет, гор­дость То­рина и под­то­чило вы­нуж­денное из­гна­ние, но он ни­ког­да не сты­дил­ся то­го, что де­лал, что­бы по­мочь сво­им пле­мян­ни­кам и мно­гим, мно­гим дру­гим гно­мам, и Биль­бо ни­кому не поз­во­лит го­ворить об этом, как о чём-то не­дос­той­ном и пос­тыдном.   
  
— Ин­те­рес­но, а что сде­лали ли бы вы, ес­ли б дра­кон ре­шил уг­нездить­ся в ва­ших го­рах?  
  
Да­ин рас­те­рян лишь на мгно­вение, но по­том быс­тро при­ходит в се­бя и улы­ба­ет­ся ещё ши­ре.  
  
— По­хоже, я сно­ва пе­решёл гра­ницы. Про­шу, прос­ти­те ме­ня, Ва­ше Вы­сочес­тво, я не хо­тел Вас оби­деть. Дей­стви­тель­но, не каж­дый ко­роль смог бы сде­лать то, что сде­лал То­рин. Мно­гие бы сги­нули и ос­та­вили свой на­род по­мирать с го­лоду, но не опус­ти­лись бы до та­кого. Но То­рин ни­ког­да не лю­бил по­лумер. Он бы умер за свой на­род... Или стал прос­тым куз­не­цом, — гном дру­желюб­но, по край­ней ме­ре Биль­бо так ка­жет­ся, по­жима­ет пле­чами. — Мо­жет, имен­но по­это­му его так лю­бят. Приз­нать­ся, я ему да­же нем­но­го за­видую.  
  
Биль­бо со­бира­ет инс­тру­мен­ты и скла­дыва­ет их вмес­те с пер­чатка­ми в кор­зи­ну.  
  
— Вы бы поз­во­лили сво­им под­данным го­лодать, цеп­ля­ясь за при­личия и пра­вила? — раз­дра­жён­но спра­шива­ет хоб­бит, не­доволь­ный его сло­вами. Он во­об­ще не дол­жен был по­яв­лять­ся на тер­ра­се Биль­бо без приг­ла­шения. Да­же маль­чи­ки сна­чала сту­чат, а в удач­ные дни спер­ва ещё и до­жида­ют­ся раз­ре­шения, а уж по­том за­вали­ва­ют­ся в его ком­на­ты.  
  
— Нет, не поз­во­лил бы, но у ме­ня ни­ког­да не бы­ло та­лан­та То­рина в ра­боте с ме­тал­лом. Они бы всё рав­но по­мира­ли с го­лоду. — Ему что-то нуж­но, вдруг по­нима­ет хоб­бит. У не­го в гла­зах тот же ого­нёк, что раз­го­рал­ся во взгля­де Ло­белии, ког­да та при­ходи­ла на чай, и Биль­бо сер­ви­ровал стол се­реб­ря­ными при­бора­ми. — У не­го всег­да по­луча­лись очень кра­сивые ве­щи, — гном пе­рево­дит взгляд на коль­цо Биль­бо, ког­да тот на­дева­ет его об­ратно. — Я всег­да вос­хи­щал­ся его мас­терс­твом. Над коль­цом он, на­вер­ное, тру­дил­ся це­лую веч­ность.  
  
Биль­бо про­водит паль­цем по изящ­но­му узо­ру и глад­ко­му сап­фи­ру. Преж­де чем пе­рей­ти к не­му, оно при­над­ле­жало То­рину, гном все­го лишь по­дог­нал его под ру­ку хоб­би­та. Оно всё рав­но слиш­ком гро­моз­дкое для паль­цев Биль­бо, но это всё, что у них бы­ло на тот мо­мент.  
  
— Я, чес­тно ска­зать, не знаю. Оно мно­го лет бы­ло у То­рина до на­шей свадь­бы. Это всё, что он мог по­дарить мне пос­ле бит­вы.  
  
Зву­чит рас­сказ ро­ман­тично до тош­но­ты да­же для ушей Биль­бо, хо­тя он-то зна­ет прав­ду. То­рин снял коль­цо с собс­твен­ной ру­ки, что­бы на­деть его на па­лец сво­его воз­люблен­но­го. Та­кие ве­щи слу­ча­ют­ся толь­ко в ле­ген­дах.  
  
— Приз­наю, — тя­нет Да­ин, по­дой­дя го­раз­до бли­же, чем то­го тре­бу­ют при­личия, — это от­личная ис­то­рия. Но я знаю сво­его тро­юрод­но­го бра­та. — Он про­дол­жа­ет улы­бать­ся, но взгляд го­ворит о том, как мно­го на са­мом де­ле ему из­вес­тно. — И в нём сен­ти­мен­таль­нос­ти нет ни на ло­маный ме­дяк.  
  
— Вы не ви­делись с То­рином мно­го лет, — на­поми­на­ет хоб­бит, ста­ра­ясь вы­вес­ти раз­го­вор на бо­лее бе­зопас­ную те­му. Он по­доз­ре­ва­ет, что уже слиш­ком поз­дно, но не по­пытать­ся не мо­жет.  
  
— Да, но вре­мя не мо­жет из­ме­нить на­шу при­роду. — Гно­му хва­та­ет наг­лости взять Биль­бо за ру­ку и под­нести её бли­же к ли­цу, что­бы луч­ше рас­смот­реть коль­цо. — Это очень хо­рошая ис­то­рия. На­вер­ня­ка, со­чинил её лорд Ба­лин. А мас­тер Но­ри, сда­ёт­ся мне, сде­лал всё, что­бы в неё по­вери­ли?  
  
Это чу­довищ­ная кле­вета и аб­со­лют­ная прав­да, и Биль­бо не име­ет ни ма­лей­ше­го по­нятия, что за слу­хи ус­лы­шал Да­ин, как мно­го ему на са­мом де­ле из­вес­тно, и что он со­бира­ет­ся де­лать с этой ин­форма­ци­ей. Ка­кая-то лич­ная поль­за у не­го в этом быть прос­то обя­зана.  
  
Биль­бо не мо­жет се­бе поз­во­лить ска­тить­ся в па­нику. Не­важ­но, что там ду­ма­ет Да­ин, важ­но, что он мо­жет до­казать. Их брак со сто­роны выг­ля­дит бе­зоб­лачным, ис­то­рия хо­роша, и Ком­па­ния пре­дан­на до пос­ледне­го вздо­ха им обо­им. Они до хри­поты го­товы до­казы­вать, что То­рин и Биль­бо за дол­гое пу­тешес­твие ста­ли лю­бов­ни­ками, что Биль­бо — его Единс­твен­ный и что в ос­но­ве их со­юза ле­жит вза­им­ная лю­бовь. Да­ин мо­жет бол­тать всё что угод­но, ес­ли нуж­но, То­рин най­дёт спо­соб его зат­кнуть.  
  
Так же, как и Биль­бо.  
  
— Вы на­зыва­ете мо­его суп­ру­га лже­цом? — неб­режно спра­шива­ет хоб­бит, на са­мом де­ле на­мекая гно­му, что ес­ли тот ста­нет упорс­тво­вать, его сло­ва бу­дут зву­чать как из­ме­на. Биль­бо ма­ло что мо­жет сде­лать Да­ину, что­бы это не выг­ля­дело как по­пыт­ка от­да­лить его от ко­роны и уп­ро­чить по­зиции сво­его пре­тен­дента на прес­тол. Тог­да пра­во Фи­ли на ко­рону всег­да бу­дет под воп­ро­сом. Но хоб­бит мо­жет сыг­рать на стра­хе Да­ина не по­лучить прес­тол.  
  
Да толь­ко вот Да­ин, по-преж­не­му улы­ба­ясь, мед­ленно от­хо­дит к цен­траль­ной клум­бе и слов­но лю­бу­ет­ся про­делан­ной Биль­бо ра­ботой.  
  
— Нет, не та­кой уж я ду­рак, мас­тер Бэг­гинс. И не нас­толь­ко жес­то­кий. Уве­рен, ка­кими бы ни бы­ли при­чины То­рина, что­бы выб­рать в суп­ру­ги вас, а не че­лове­ка из Дей­ла или ко­го-то из Же­лез­ных хол­мов, они бы­ли ве­сомы­ми. В са­мом де­ле, гля­дя на то, как лов­ко вы уп­равля­етесь с Фи­ли, как хо­рошо вы ис­полня­ете свои обя­зан­ности при дво­ре Его Ве­личес­тва, дол­жен приз­нать, что То­рин выб­рал на­илуч­ший ва­ри­ант.  
  
Сло­ва зву­чат ис­крен­не, но Биль­бо не мо­жет им пол­ностью до­верять, и это, дол­жно быть, за­мет­но в его взгля­де, по­тому что Да­ин про­дол­жа­ет:  
  
— Вы на­вер­ня­ка нас­лу­шались от мо­их гно­мов раз­ных спле­тен. О том, что я хо­чу быть нас­ледни­ком То­рина. — Гном вста­ёт на ко­лени пе­ред клум­бой и про­водит ру­кой по вер­хушкам толь­ко-толь­ко прок­лю­нув­шей­ся тра­вы. — У ме­ня есть своя го­ра, в ко­торой я пол­ноправ­ный хо­зя­ин, мас­тер Бэг­гинс, мне и с ней-то го­лов­ной бо­ли хва­та­ет. Так что при­мите мои на­илуч­шие по­жела­ния Фи­ли, Его Ве­личес­тву, вам и ле­ди Дис. Вы ста­ра­етесь вы­рас­тить из не­го хо­роше­го ко­роля. По­доз­ре­ваю, нем­но­го лиш­ней уда­чи вам не по­меша­ет.  
  
Биль­бо про­тив во­ли сме­ёт­ся, по­тому что мысль о Фи­ли на прес­то­ле до сих пор иног­да по­вер­га­ет его в ужас, и маль­чик боль­шую часть вре­мени да­же не ста­ра­ет­ся его ра­зуве­рить.  
  
— Иног­да я прос­то бла­года­рен судь­бе, что нас­ледни­ком выб­ра­ли имен­но Фи­ли, — приз­на­ёт­ся хоб­бит, а Да­ин дол­го и гром­ко сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— О, Ма­хал, ко­роль Ки­ли. Ес­ли б нас­ледни­ком был он, я бы по­пытал­ся втис­нуть­ся в оче­редь толь­ко из сос­тра­дания к Эре­бору. — Пос­кри­пывая ко­жаны­ми рем­ня­ми, гном под­ни­ма­ет­ся на но­ги. — Из Фи­ли вый­дет хо­роший пра­витель, толь­ко дай ему вре­мя, а оно у не­го, по счастью, есть. То­рин слиш­ком уп­рям, чтоб по­мереть в бли­жай­шие го­ды, или я его со­вер­шенно не знаю.  
  
— Ес­ли ко­рона вас не ин­те­ресу­ет, то за­чем вы пы­та­етесь раз­местить в Эре­боре но­вые от­ря­ды? — лю­бопытс­тву­ет Биль­бо.  
  
— За­тем, что у ме­ня пять во­ена­чаль­ни­ков, три из ко­торых ро­дом из Оди­нокой го­ры. Они хо­тят вер­нуть­ся до­мой и раз­де­лить бо­гатс­тва Эре­бора, и они не пос­ледние лю­ди при мо­ём дво­ре. А хо­тят наз­вать ме­ня нас­ледни­ком То­рина они по­тому, что это зна­чит, ник­то их не вы­гонит, ког­да как ес­ли То­рин и Фи­ли бу­дут на прес­то­ле, их вли­яние со вре­менем умень­шит­ся. То­рин ни­чего не про­ща­ет и ни­чего не за­быва­ет. Он в этом от­но­шении ис­тинный сын Ду­рина. — Да­ин от­хо­дит к клум­бе у сте­ны. — Им ни­ког­да не вер­нуть его до­верие. Они его бро­сили, ког­да ка­залось, что всё по­теря­но, так То­рин это ви­дит. А они все­го лишь хо­тели про­кор­мить свои семьи и сво­их во­инов. Я по­нимаю То­рина и ни в чём его не ви­ню.  
  
— Они ос­та­вили То­рина и его семью на про­из­вол судь­бы, хо­тя пок­ля­лись ему в вер­ности, — го­ворит хоб­бит, хо­тя зна­ет, что Да­ину об этом на­поми­нать не нуж­но. — Нет, он ни­ког­да не при­мет их об­ратно. Он ни­ког­да не по­верит, что на пер­вом мес­те для них бу­дет Эре­бор и его на­род, — Биль­бо взды­ха­ет. — А вы пос­та­вили их во гла­ве сво­ей ар­мии?  
  
Гно­му хва­та­ет со­вес­ти нем­но­го сту­шевать­ся.  
  
— Они приш­ли ко мне, про­ся по­мощи, мас­тер Бэг­гинс. Я не мог прог­нать ни их са­мих, ни их во­инов. Вы мо­жете об­ви­нять ме­ня в этом сколь­ко хо­тите, но я сде­лал тог­да то, что счи­тал для них луч­шим.  
  
— И по ва­шей ми­лос­ти ва­шему тро­юрод­но­му бра­ту приш­лось стать бро­дячим куз­не­цом, а его на­роду, тем, кто ос­тался ему ве­рен, ютить­ся в Эред Лу­ин, где они со вре­менем прос­то вы­мер­ли бы. — Биль­бо дос­та­точ­но слы­шал об Эред Лу­ин, о том, как ма­ло ру­ды во всём гор­ном хреб­те и как не­надёж­ны его пе­щеры, что­бы вы­резать в них до­ма. Си­ние го­ры бы­ли лишь от­ча­ян­ной по­пыт­кой най­ти прис­та­нище, а не же­лан­ным но­вым до­мом. — В этом я мо­гу вас об­ви­нить в пол­ной ме­ре.  
  
— И за это я на вас не оби­жусь. Да, я опа­сал­ся за своё по­ложе­ние и поз­во­лил То­рину и его гно­мам вы­живать, как при­дёт­ся. Я был неп­рав и приз­наю это. По­верь­те мне, я со­жалею. — Да­ин сцеп­ля­ет ру­ки за спи­ной и улы­ба­ет­ся ему без­ра­дос­тной улыб­кой. — Я не пой­ду про­тив То­рина. Счи­тай­те, что ар­мия, ко­торую я при­вёл, есть по­пыт­ка заг­ла­дить дав­ным-дав­но не­вып­ла­чен­ный долг.  
  
Биль­бо ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Мой суп­руг с ва­ми сог­ла­сит­ся, — го­ворит он, де­лая осо­бое уда­рение на «мой суп­руг». Хо­тя мог и не ста­рать­ся. Да­ин не так глуп, что­бы не по­нимать на­мёков. — Ес­ли вы не под­держи­ва­ете сво­их со­вет­ни­ков и во­ена­чаль­ни­ков, то за­чем вы здесь?  
  
Гном пе­редёр­ги­ва­ет пле­чами.  
  
— Да чтоб они на­конец ус­по­ко­ились. Хо­чу, что­бы все ду­мали, буд­то я рас­ста­рал­ся как мог, и ос­та­лись вер­ны мне, и при этом не пос­со­рить­ся с То­рином.  
  
Дос­пе­хи гно­ма, го­раз­до кра­сивее дос­пе­хов То­рина, блес­тят на сол­нце и сле­пят Биль­бо гла­за. Это не коль­чу­га и не пан­цирь во­ина, это дос­пе­хи вель­мо­жи. Биль­бо, ко­торый рань­ше ни за что не от­ли­чил бы од­ни от дру­гих, те­перь не мо­жет зас­та­вить се­бя от­но­сить­ся к Да­ину с преж­ним ува­жени­ем, нес­мотря на то, что тот при­вёл свою ар­мию То­рину на под­мо­гу.  
  
— Я люб­лю свою го­ру, мас­тер Бэг­гинс. Мне и там хо­рошо.  
  
— Не сом­не­ва­юсь.  
  
Хоб­би­ту вдруг ста­новит­ся ин­те­рес­но, вы­ходит ли Да­ин как прос­той сол­дат на по­ле боя или ос­та­ёт­ся за спи­нами стра­жи. Бь­ёт­ся ли он, как То­рин, как нас­то­ящий во­ин, дер­жит ли меч не где-то вы­соко над го­ловой, а у бед­ра, го­товый про­рубать­ся сквозь ря­ды вра­гов.  
  
— То­рин не ус­ту­пит. Вы дол­жны это по­нимать.  
  
— По­нимаю. — Гном об­хо­дит цен­траль­ную клум­бу по кру­гу и ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся ря­дом с Биль­бо. — Взлом­щик, са­дов­ник, ко­ролев­ский кон­сорт. Как та­кое хруп­кое соз­да­ние, как вы, не па­да­ет под тя­жестью всех этих по­чёт­ных ти­тулов?  
  
— Ну, ког­да ста­новит­ся сов­сем нев­мо­готу, опи­ра­юсь на трос­точку, — вы­рази­тель­но из­ги­ба­ет бро­ви хоб­бит.  
  
Да­ин сме­ёт­ся и хло­па­ет Биль­бо по пле­чу.  
  
— Вы мне нра­витесь, мас­тер Бэг­гинс. — Гном сто­ит к Биль­бо слиш­ком близ­ко, да­же бли­же, чем по­дош­ли бы его друзья из по­хода. Биль­бо дав­но по­нял, это обыч­ное де­ло сре­ди гно­мов, но по­чему-то ему ка­жет­ся, что Да­ин сей­час на­руша­ет все при­личия, да­же по мер­кам гномь­их тра­диций. — В са­мом де­ле нра­витесь.  
  
— Рад, что ты одоб­ря­ешь мой вы­бор.  
  
К счастью, по­яв­ле­ние То­рина на тер­ра­се зас­тавля­ет Да­ина отод­ви­нуть­ся, и Биль­бо нес­ка­зан­но рад, ког­да То­рин для пу­щей на­дёж­ности вста­ёт меж­ду ни­ми. Биль­бо, нес­мотря на не­дав­нюю не­лов­кость, ра­дос­тно ему улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Как идут де­ла, мой по­лурос­лик? — спра­шива­ет То­рин. Обыч­но при пос­то­рон­них он к не­му так не об­ра­ща­ет­ся. Как-то это по-собс­твен­ни­чес­ки.  
  
— Хо­рошо. Гос­по­жа Тёрн ока­залась пра­ва, нуж­но бы­ло по­ложить боль­ше со­ломы в даль­нюю клум­бу, что­бы зем­ля не зас­ты­вала, по­ка при­мет­ся сам­шит. На нём уже по­яв­ля­ют­ся но­вые лис­точки. — Хоб­бит силь­но сом­не­ва­ет­ся, что То­рину ин­те­рес­но, но ему при­ят­но, что тот хо­тя бы де­ла­ет вид, что слу­ша­ет. — А ты чем за­нимал­ся?  
  
— Сле­дил, как маль­чи­ки ве­дут се­бя на уро­ках, — от­ве­ча­ет гном, всё даль­ше вкли­нива­ясь меж­ду Биль­бо и Да­ином. Нет, это прос­то смеш­но. — Ки­ли...  
  
— Ве­дёт се­бя как Ки­ли? — ус­лужли­во под­ска­зыва­ет Биль­бо.  
  
— Да, — го­лос у гно­ма та­кой, буд­то он не­дово­лен жизнью в прин­ци­пе. — Да­ин, прос­ти ве­лико­душ­но, но нам с мо­им суп­ру­гом нуж­но об­су­дить кое-что лич­ное. — Опять это «мой». — Уви­дим­ся зав­тра за зав­тра­ком.  
  
Дру­желю­бия в улыб­ке Да­ина за­мет­но по­уба­вилось, но он ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Са­мо со­бой, То­рин. Мас­тер Бэг­гинс, на­де­юсь, вы к нам при­со­еди­нитесь.  
  
— Пос­мотрим, — веж­ли­во от­ве­ча­ет хоб­бит, хо­тя не име­ет ни ма­лей­ше­го же­лания зав­тра­кать с ни­ми. Как толь­ко Да­ин ухо­дит, Биль­бо по­вора­чива­ет­ся к То­рину и воп­ро­ситель­но под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви. — Ну, что они на этот раз нат­во­рили?  
  
Без Да­ина, о мне­нии ко­торо­го при­ходит­ся бес­по­ко­ить­ся, вы­раже­ние То­рина тут же ста­новит­ся мрач­нее. Гном ка­ча­ет го­ловой и ус­та­ло про­водит ру­кой по ли­цу.  
  
— Я их обо­их при­душу и ра­зом по­кон­чу все эти раз­го­воры про нас­ледни­ков.  
  
Биль­бо со­чувс­твен­но хло­па­ет гно­ма по пле­чу, и То­рин ло­вит его ру­ку, при­тяги­ва­ет бли­же и про­водит кон­чи­ками паль­цев по кам­ню в коль­це.  
  
— То­рин, при­душишь маль­чи­ков — Дис те­бя убь­ёт, — на­поми­на­ет ему хоб­бит. — И кто тог­да бу­дет ко­ролём?  
  
— Это уже бу­дут проб­ле­мы Да­ина, — мрач­но бор­мо­чет То­рин. — Тог­да я прибью Фи­ли. А Да­ину в нас­ледс­тво ос­та­нет­ся Ки­ли. И Дис.  
  
— И я то­же? — шу­тит Биль­бо, но То­рин да­же не улы­ба­ет­ся. — Я же не­серь­ёз­но, толь­ко поп­ро­буй из чис­то­го про­тиво­речия за­муро­вать ме­ня вмес­те с со­бой пос­ле смер­ти!  
  
То­рин пе­рево­дит на не­го гла­за, ла­донь Биль­бо всё ещё за­жата меж­ду его тёп­лы­ми паль­ца­ми.  
  
— Что? Это та­кой обы­чай у хоб­би­тов?  
  
— Это та­кая древ­няя вос­точная ле­ген­да, — фыр­ка­ет Биль­бо. — Ког­да умер ве­ликий пра­витель, всех его жён и му­жей по­хоро­нили вмес­те с ним, что­бы ему не бы­ло оди­ноко.  
  
Этот ве­ликий ко­роль лишь мор­щит нос.  
  
— Ка­кая стран­ная тра­диция, — хват­ка на ру­ке ни­куда не де­ва­ет­ся, Биль­бо чувс­тву­ет, как от сму­щения щё­ки за­лива­ет ру­мян­цем, — брать боль­ше од­но­го суп­ру­га. Хоб­би­ты так де­ла­ют?  
  
— Толь­ко ес­ли ста­новят­ся вдов­ца­ми, ну, или ког­да раз­во­дят­ся. — Биль­бо не мо­жет ре­шить, что ему де­лать: отод­ви­нуть­ся или поз­во­лить То­рину и даль­ше лю­бовать­ся сво­им ста­рым коль­цом, ко­торое он от­дал хоб­би­ту. — У вас, на­вер­ное, раз­во­дов не бы­ва­ет.  
  
— Бы­ва­ют, но очень ред­ко. Раз­вод — пос­леднее средс­тво, ког­да ни­чего уже нель­зя сде­лать. Ког­да суп­ру­ги со­вер­ша­ют прес­тупле­ния друг про­тив дру­га. Не­вер­ность, по на­шим за­конам, к при­меру, счи­та­ет­ся прес­тупле­ни­ем. — Гном на­конец от­пуска­ет ру­ку Биль­бо, но ни­куда не ухо­дит, а сто­ит близ­ко-близ­ко, так что Биль­бо мо­жет раз­ли­чить за­пах его во­лос и на­тёр­тых мас­лом ко­жаных рем­ней. Биль­бо га­да­ет, как смот­ре­лись бы его во­лосы, раз­ме­тав­ши­еся по по­душ­ке, не зап­ле­тён­ные в ко­сы, ка­ково бы­ло бы ощу­щать их на сво­ём те­ле.  
  
Ка­кая-то не­ведо­мая си­ла при­да­ёт ему сме­лос­ти, и хоб­бит за­пус­ка­ет паль­цы в сви­са­ющую на пле­чо прядь, де­лая вид, что хо­чет рас­пу­тать в ней узел­ки. Ему уже при­ходи­лось ка­сать­ся во­лос То­рина, Биль­бо чувс­тву­ет под ла­донью зна­комую ше­рохо­ватую мяг­кость. Ощу­щать их кон­чи­ками паль­цев, ра­зуме­ет­ся, сов­сем не то, что чувс­тво­вать го­лой ко­жей плеч, но хоб­би­ту по­ка до­воль­но и это­го.  
  
Биль­бо сно­ва га­да­ет, ка­ково бы­ло бы по­цело­вать То­рина как му­жа, ощу­тить, как ца­рапа­ет гу­бы его бо­рода.  
  
Глу­пая мысль, он от­ма­хива­ет­ся от неё, до­воль­но улы­ба­ясь, по­ка То­рин наб­лю­да­ет, как хоб­бит во­зит­ся с его прядью.  
  
— За­чем Да­ин при­ходил в твои по­кои? — ти­хо спра­шива­ет гном. — Обыч­но ты не пус­ка­ешь к се­бе чу­жаков.  
  
— Я его не звал, он сам при­шёл, — от­ве­ча­ет Биль­бо, не­доволь­ный его по­доз­ри­тель­ностью. — Но это не­важ­но. Луч­ше ска­жи, чем те­бя ус­пе­ли огор­чить Фи­ли и Ки­ли?  
  
— А чем они ме­ня обыч­но огор­ча­ют? — сар­кастич­но за­меча­ет гном, сни­мая лат­ные пер­чатки. — Фи­ли ве­дёт се­бя, буд­то у не­го во­об­ще нет ни­каких за­бот, кро­ме его собс­твен­ных же­ланий, — То­рин взды­ха­ет и раз­ми­на­ет паль­цы. — Я столь­ко раз ему объ­яс­нял, что он боль­ше не мо­жет ста­вить во гла­ву уг­ла свои кап­ри­зы, а он слов­но не по­нима­ет. Или не хо­чет по­нимать.  
  
— Я же го­ворил те­бе, Фи­ли ещё прос­то мо­лод. Ему нуж­но вре­мя.   
  
То­рин кла­дёт пер­чатки на скамью и сни­ма­ет плащ. Он всег­да ка­жет­ся без не­го мень­ше, но всё рав­но го­раз­до мас­сивнее са­мого Биль­бо.   
  
— И ему слож­но вес­ти се­бя по-взрос­ло­му, ког­да вы с Дис в не­кото­рых воп­ро­сах до сих пор от­но­ситесь к не­му, как к ре­бён­ку.  
  
— Ес­ли бы он не вёл се­бя, как ре­бёнок... — под­ни­ма­ет бровь То­рин.  
  
— Он и не вёл бы се­бя так, ес­ли бы вы ува­жали его ре­шения, — без осо­бого ог­ня спо­рит с ним Биль­бо. — Как бы то ни бы­ло, Да­ин го­ворит, что ему впол­не хва­та­ет Же­лез­ных хол­мов. Че­го не ска­жешь о его во­ена­чаль­ни­ках...  
  
— Как я и по­доз­ре­вал, — ки­ва­ет То­рин. — Да­ин ни­ког­да не стра­дал ам­би­ци­оз­ностью. Я ду­мал, мо­жет, вре­мя из­ме­нило его, но с са­мого при­ез­да он — са­ма лю­без­ность. — Биль­бо идёт за гно­мом к клум­бе и нак­ло­ня­ет­ся к рос­тку, что­бы снять с лис­точка ко­мок при­лип­шей зем­ли. — Он те­бе нра­вит­ся?  
  
— Кто? Да­ин?  
  
Хоб­бит ни­чего не име­ет про­тив Да­ина, но гном ка­жет­ся ему нем­но­го на­вяз­чи­вым. Он на­поми­на­ет Биль­бо дво­юрод­но­го бра­та с ма­терин­ской сто­роны, Хел­ле­бору­са. Гру­бым его без то­го, что­бы са­мому по­казать­ся за­нудой, наз­вать бы­ло слож­но, но иног­да ря­дом с ним у Биль­бо по­яв­ля­лось ка­кое-то тре­вож­ное ощу­щение ско­ван­ности и не­лов­кости. И всё же, Да­ин — родс­твен­ник То­рина, и Биль­бо до­гады­ва­ет­ся, что в юнос­ти они бы­ли близ­ки. Хоб­бит не хо­чет по­казать­ся не­вос­пи­тан­ным.  
  
— Как ты и ска­зал, Да­ин лю­без­ный и дру­желюб­ный. Мне при­ят­на его ком­па­ния, — в ма­лень­ких до­зах, мыс­ленно до­гова­рива­ет Биль­бо, так что на вранье его не пой­мать. Лгать собс­твен­но­му му­жу не­веж­ли­во, в кон­це-то кон­цов.  
  
— Он всег­да был го­раз­до прив­ле­катель­нее, — ка­ким-то поч­ти не­доволь­ным то­ном за­меча­ет То­рин. — Он, как Фи­ли и Ки­ли, лег­ко за­водит дру­зей.  
  
Биль­бо в за­меша­тель­стве под­ни­ма­ет­ся, не по­нимая, что в их раз­го­воре пош­ло не так.  
  
— Вы­ше це­нят­ся те друзья, друж­бы с ко­торы­ми при­ходит­ся до­бивать­ся, — пов­то­ря­ет он сло­ва, что го­вори­ла ему ма­туш­ка, ког­да он был ещё сов­сем маль­чиш­кой. — Лег­ко раз­го­рев­шу­юся лю­бовь и вер­ность так же лег­ко по­терять.  
  
Это нем­но­го под­ни­ма­ет нас­тро­ение гно­ма, и, преж­де чем Биль­бо ус­пе­ва­ет до­гадать­ся, что про­ис­хо­дит, То­рин ко­рот­ко це­лу­ет его над бровью. Сер­дце хоб­би­та ед­ва не вып­ры­гива­ет из гру­ди, так хо­чет­ся ему, что­бы То­рин нак­ло­нил­ся чуть ни­же и по­цело­вал его по-нас­то­яще­му. Но он это­го не де­ла­ет, и по­целуй ни­чем не от­ли­ча­ет­ся от лас­ки, ко­торую по­лучил бы ре­бёнок. Биль­бо вспо­мина­ет, как гном уже не в пер­вый раз уно­сил его на ру­ках в кро­вать, и бес­по­кой­но ду­ма­ет, а спо­собен ли То­рин из-за их ог­ромной раз­ни­цы в воз­расте во­об­ще ис­пы­тывать к не­му же­лание.  
  
То­рин, дол­жно быть, за­меча­ет его уны­лое вы­раже­ние, по­тому что в то же мгно­вение с не­чита­емым ли­цом отс­тра­ня­ет­ся от Биль­бо.  
  
— Прос­ти. Я за­был, что хоб­би­ты не та­кие, как мы.  
  
— Нет, не та­кие, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Биль­бо, с до­садой от­во­рачи­ва­ясь в по­ис­ках труб­ки. И по­чему он всег­да всё пор­тит, поз­во­ляя чувс­твам по­казать­ся на­ружу? — Но я со вре­менем при­вык­ну.  
  
То­рин ог­ля­дыва­ет его са­довый ин­вентарь и бе­рёт в ру­ки ма­лень­кие граб­ли.  
  
— Пон­ра­вились?  
  
Биль­бо без­мерно бла­года­рен, что тот ре­шил сме­нить те­му.  
  
— Да. Они ку­да луч­ше тех, что я ку­пил в Дей­ле. Да­ину они то­же приг­ля­нулись, — хоб­бит пы­та­ет­ся сде­лать ему ком­пли­мент, но до­бива­ет­ся лишь то­го, что хват­ка То­рина на руч­ке за­мет­но креп­ча­ет.  
  
— Да­ин их тро­гал? — спра­шива­ет гном тем низ­ким то­ном, ко­торый го­ворит Биль­бо, что То­рин вот-вот сор­вётся.  
  
— Да?.. — рис­ку­ет от­ве­тить Биль­бо. — Из­ви­ни, я что-то упус­каю?  
  
То­рин ка­ча­ет го­ловой и кла­дёт граб­ли об­ратно.  
  
— Нет. Ни­чего. — Это яв­но не так, но Биль­бо не хо­чет ссо­рить­ся с гно­мом из-за ка­ких-то пус­тя­ков, по­это­му не уточ­ня­ет. — Ки­ли дол­жен при­сутс­тво­вать на зав­траш­нем со­вете вмес­те со сво­им бра­том. Я хо­чу поп­ро­сить, что­бы ты то­же там был и прос­ле­дил, что­бы он вёл се­бя бе­зуко­риз­ненно, и что­бы ты смяг­чал ос­кор­бле­ния, ко­торые я мо­гу не­наро­ком на­нес­ти. И те, что я на­несу на­мерен­но.  
  
Биль­бо рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в улыб­ке и ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся на ро­зовые кус­ты.  
  
— Так вот за что ты из­ви­нял­ся.  
  
— Я ду­мал, они хо­рошо бу­дут смот­реть­ся в тво­ём са­ду, — от­ве­ча­ет То­рин. — Я знаю, те­бе не нра­вит­ся бы­вать на со­ветах, но у те­бя к это­му та­лант, — ко­роль до­воль­но ух­мы­ля­ет­ся. — По­мимо все­го про­чего, ты от­личный дип­ло­мат. Хоб­би­ты — не­обык­но­вен­ные су­щес­тва...  
  
Биль­бо тя­нет­ся, что­бы на­бить труб­ку, и, по­жимая пле­чами, от­кры­ва­ет ма­лень­кую жес­тя­ную ко­робоч­ку, в ко­торой хра­нит та­бак, — пре­милень­кую ве­щицу, что по­яви­лась в его ком­на­тах нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев на­зад. Он по­доз­ре­ва­ет То­рина, но та­кой бе­зобид­ный по­дарок мог­ли при­нес­ти и маль­чи­ки, что­бы из­ви­нить­ся за ка­кую-ни­будь ша­лость.  
  
— У хоб­би­тов боль­шие семьи, То­рин. Мы уз­на­ём, ка­кая тё­туш­ка лю­бит чёр­ный чай, ка­кому дя­дюш­ке нуж­но пред­ло­жить та­бак в пер­вую оче­редь, кто с кем не раз­го­вари­ва­ет и кто ста­щил ма­туш­ки­но коль­цо с её ещё не­ос­тывше­го те­ла, за­дол­го до то­го, как нас учат са­мос­то­ятель­но зас­тё­гивать пу­гови­цы на жи­лет­ке. — Биль­бо рас­ку­рива­ет труб­ку и са­дит­ся на ска­мей­ку, что­бы нас­ла­дить­ся тёп­лым ве­чер­ним сол­нцем. — Так что мы рож­да­ем­ся дип­ло­мата­ми. — Он пе­реда­ёт труб­ку гно­му и сле­дит, как на­пол­ня­ют­ся удо­воль­стви­ем гла­за его му­жа, ког­да тот де­ла­ет пер­вый вдох. — Но у вас столь­ких де­тей не бы­ва­ет.  
  
— Нет. Жен­щин мень­ше, да и же­лания про­дол­жать род то­же. Мы, гно­мы, боль­ше ин­те­ресу­ем­ся ре­мес­лом, лю­бым, ка­кое бы ни зат­ро­нуло на­ше сер­дце. — То­рин от­да­ёт труб­ку Биль­бо и при­со­еди­ня­ет­ся к не­му на ска­мей­ке, отод­ви­нув в сто­рону плащ. — У нас тес­ные узы с ро­дича­ми и друзь­ями. Ес­ли воз­ни­ка­ет же­лание, за­водим лю­бов­ни­ков. На­вер­ное, бра­ки и де­ти ред­ки ещё и по­это­му. А ещё с детс­тва нам рас­ска­зыва­ют ис­то­рии о Единс­твен­ных... И преж­де чем всту­пить в брак, мы ре­ша­ем дож­дать­ся или най­ти сво­их Единс­твен­ных.  
  
— Так ты не на­шёл его? Или не у всех гно­мов бы­ва­ют Единс­твен­ные? — спра­шива­ет Биль­бо, хо­рошень­ко за­тяги­ва­ясь ды­мом, преж­де чем сно­ва пе­редать труб­ку То­рину. Гном вер­тит её в паль­цах, а по­том при­кусы­ва­ет мунд­штук, но не от­ве­ча­ет. — То­рин?  
  
— Я ни­чего не мо­гу те­бе на это от­ве­тить, Биль­бо. Да это и не­важ­но. Ты мой суп­руг. По край­ней ме­ре, до тех пор, по­ка ты сам это­го хо­чешь, — гля­дя вдаль, не­уве­рен­но го­ворит гном.  
  
— Ну, и ты сго­дишь­ся на пер­вое вре­мя, — хоб­бит до­бав­ля­ет в го­лос ка­пель­ку на­халь­ства, и То­рин ко­рот­ко сме­ёт­ся.  
  
Биль­бо прис­ло­ня­ет­ся к сте­не, пря­чась от хо­лод­но­го вет­ра. Ско­ро стем­не­ет, но хоб­бит ре­ша­ет, что на се­год­ня сде­лал дос­та­точ­но и луч­ше зав­тра нач­нёт во­зить­ся с клум­ба­ми по­рань­ше. Ес­ли ему при­дёт­ся при­сутс­тво­вать на со­вете, се­год­ня нуж­но от­мокнуть в ван­ной и при­гото­вить одеж­ду на зав­траш­нее ут­ро. А ещё нуж­но про­лис­тать свод за­конов и, мо­жет быть, ра­зок-дру­гой гля­нуть в ста­рую кни­гу по эти­кету, прос­то что­бы знать, ког­да вов­ре­мя на­поми­нать ко­ролев­ской семье о при­личи­ях.  
  
А по­ка он мо­жет прос­то си­деть в сво­ём са­дике и нас­лаждать­ся об­щес­твом То­рина.  
  
Но вско­ре под­ни­ма­ет­ся ве­тер, и хоб­би­ту ста­новит­ся не­уют­но.  
  
— То­рин, да­вай зай­дём внутрь, ес­ли ты не про­тив?  
  
— За­мёрз? — и вот он сно­ва на­киды­ва­ет на пле­чи Биль­бо свой плащ. — Я мо­гу при­казать вы­рыть здесь яму для от­кры­того оча­га. Или нап­ра­вить жар от пла­вилен. При­думать ка­кую-ни­будь сис­те­му, как в теп­ли­цах, — гном уже стро­ит её в уме, и Биль­бо ему не ме­ша­ет. На та­кой вы­соте го­раз­до хо­лод­нее, чем бы­вало в Ши­ре, по­это­му хоб­бит ук­ры­ва­ет пла­щом да­же под­жа­тые под се­бя но­ги.  
  
— Что бы ты ни при­думал, не взду­май зас­теклить тер­ра­су. Не хо­чу ос­тать­ся без от­кры­того воз­ду­ха и сол­нечно­го све­та, — пре­дуп­режда­ет Биль­бо, по­ка фан­та­зии То­рина не унес­лись слиш­ком да­леко.  
  
— Но я мо­гу её рас­ши­рить, пос­тро­ить те­бе от­дель­ную теп­ли­цу, что­бы у те­бя круг­лый год бы­ла зе­лень, — в го­лосе гно­ма столь­ко на­деж­ды, да и идея выг­ля­дит очень прив­ле­катель­ной, но это­го все­го нем­но­го че­рес­чур. Ед­ва на­чав ра­довать­ся при­ходу вес­ны, Биль­бо ещё тол­ком не ду­мал о гря­дущей зи­ме. — Те­бе бы это пон­ра­вилось?  
  
— То­рин, ты и так из ко­жи вон ле­зешь, что­бы мне уго­дить, — драз­нит его хоб­бит из тёп­ло­го ко­кона гномь­его пла­ща. Биль­бо не раз­ре­ша­ет се­бе ду­мать, как ещё То­рин мог бы его уб­ла­жить, но де­лать это, чувс­твуя ис­хо­дящий от тка­ни за­пах и бли­зость гно­ма, очень труд­но. Биль­бо очень нра­вят­ся его по­кои, нра­вит­ся, как То­рин ста­ра­ет­ся для не­го, и всё же, лё­жа но­чами в оди­нокой пос­те­ли, он меч­та­ет, что­бы его брак не был та­ким хо­лод­ным.  
  
— Ты мой суп­руг, — от­ве­ча­ет То­рин, буд­то это всё объ­яс­ня­ет. Хо­тя, мо­жет, для То­рина так и есть. — И ты мно­гое де­ла­ешь для ме­ня. Я все­го лишь пы­та­юсь от­пла­тить те­бе тем же.  
  
Биль­бо взды­ха­ет.  
  
— То­рин, я де­лаю это по­тому... — он за­мол­ка­ет, спо­тыка­ясь на той мыс­ли, что пер­вая при­ходит на ум. — Да по­тому же, по­чему же­нил­ся на те­бе. Ты мой са­мый до­рогой друг, и я сде­лаю для те­бя всё что угод­но, — по край­ней ме­ре, это часть прав­ды.  
  
То­рин ти­хо си­дит ря­дом, яв­но до­воль­ный его от­ве­том. Они пе­реда­ют друг дру­гу труб­ку, по­ка та­бак в ней не дот­ле­ва­ет, и на ду­ше у них сно­ва во­царя­ет­ся по­добие ми­ра и спо­кой­ствия. Сол­нце са­дит­ся, и они ухо­дят внутрь. То­рин при­нима­ет приг­ла­шение хоб­би­та ос­тать­ся на чай, и Биль­бо про­сит слу­жан­ку при­нес­ти чай­ни­чек и па­ру ча­шек.  
  
Жар­ко го­рит ка­мин, крес­ло тёп­лое и удоб­ное. Биль­бо лис­та­ет кни­гу, по­ка То­рин, не от­ры­ва­ясь, смот­рит в огонь. По­нача­лу хоб­бит не по­нимал, как То­рин мо­жет прос­то си­деть и ни­чего не де­лать столь­ко вре­мени, но по­том уз­нал, что гном лю­бит за­ново воз­вра­щать­ся к со­быти­ям про­шед­ше­го дня, об­ду­мывать их пос­ледс­твия и пла­ниро­вать де­ла на зав­тра. А ког­да он за­кан­чи­ва­ет пе­реби­рать их в го­лове, то обыч­но рас­ска­зыва­ет о них Биль­бо и спра­шива­ет его со­вета, да­же ес­ли уже ус­пел при­нять ка­кое-то ре­шение.  
  
Этот ве­чер не ста­новит­ся ис­клю­чени­ем. Во­лосы Биль­бо пос­ле ку­пания всё ещё влаж­ные на за­тыл­ке. Хоб­бит прос­матри­ва­ет кни­гу пра­вил эти­кета и, во­ору­жив­шись пе­ром, кое-что вы­писы­ва­ет на кло­чок бу­маги, что­бы зав­тра по­ут­ру от­дать его Ки­ли, ког­да То­рин на­конец го­ворит Биль­бо, чем се­год­ня выз­вал не­доволь­ство гно­ма его нас­ледник.   
  
— По­хоже, в пос­леднее вре­мя Фи­ли час­то про­пада­ет в биб­ли­оте­ке, — по­тирая под­бо­родок, про­из­но­сит То­рин. — Дис го­ворит, он что-то скры­ва­ет от них с Ки­ли.  
  
Биль­бо от­вле­ка­ет­ся от сво­их за­писей и от­кла­дыва­ет кни­гу в сто­рону. То­го, что он ус­пел вы­писать, Ки­ли дол­жно хва­тить на зав­тра, а этот раз­го­вор, не­сом­ненно, важ­нее. Всё, что от­вле­ка­ет Фи­ли от его ко­ролев­ских обя­зан­ностей, — проб­ле­ма пер­восте­пен­ная.  
  
— Но что он мо­жет для не­го при­думать? Из Фи­ли куз­нец не­важ­ный, не то что из вас с Ки­ли.  
  
— Семья Ри — сплошь тка­чи и пис­цы. Ес­ли у них всё дей­стви­тель­но серь­ёз­но, он не по­дарит ка­кую-ни­будь поб­ря­куш­ку. Ему сто­ит при­нес­ти в дар до­му луч­шую шерсть, шел­ка или что-то в этом ро­де. Ну, или бу­магу и чер­ни­ла. Что-ни­будь, что­бы по­казать До­ри, что он мо­жет обес­пе­чить семью, хо­тя в этом, по су­ти, нет не­об­хо­димос­ти. Но та­кова тра­диция.   
  
При не­заж­жённых лам­пах, в од­ном све­те ка­мина се­дые пря­ди То­рина пе­рели­ва­ют­ся се­реб­ром.  
  
Иног­да, сто­ит Биль­бо взгля­нуть на не­го, как что-то бо­лез­ненно, слов­но в тис­ках сжи­ма­ет сер­дце. Хоб­бит смот­рит на его чёт­кий про­филь, на об­рамля­ющие ли­цо пря­ди и чувс­тву­ет, как но­ет грудь.  
  
Он пос­пешно бе­рёт се­бя в ру­ки и воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к раз­го­вору.  
  
— Он ведь уже од­нажды от­ка­зал ему, — вспо­мина­ет Биль­бо.  
  
— Нас­коль­ко я знаю, Фи­ли от не­го не от­це­пит­ся, а бу­дет прес­ле­довать, по­ка не добь­ёт­ся сво­его. Но он-то это­го не по­нима­ет, для не­го это всё сплош­ная ро­ман­ти­ка, как в тех бал­ла­дах. Он ни на ми­нуту не за­думы­ва­ет­ся, что на­вязы­ва­ет Ори то, что то­му не нуж­но вов­се, — го­ворит То­рин. — Не на­до бы­ло кор­мить Фи­ли лож­ны­ми на­деж­да­ми ещё тог­да, в Эред Лу­ин. Те­перь он ду­ма­ет, из это­го что-то по­лучит­ся.  
  
Биль­бо вста­ёт и на­лива­ет им ещё чаю и, вкла­дывая чаш­ку То­рину в ру­ки, при­нима­ет­ся за­щищать Ори.  
  
— Не ду­маю, что он его об­ма­нывал. Ори лю­бил его, лю­бит и сей­час. Или, точ­нее, он лю­бит Фи­ли-му­зыкан­та. А вот Фи­ли — нас­ледно­го прин­ца Эре­бора — тут де­ло дру­гое. — Хоб­бит ак­ку­рат­но са­дит­ся об­ратно в крес­ло, что­бы не рас­плес­кать на се­бя чай. — Нет, да­же не так. Стать кон­сортом ко­роля — вот что ему не нра­вит­ся.  
  
— Тог­да он не дол­жен был влюб­лять­ся в Фи­ли-му­зыкан­та, — с на­жимом го­ворит То­рин.  
  
— Ты в са­мом де­ле счи­та­ешь, что это он пер­вым стал бе­гать за Фи­ли? — пос­ме­ива­ясь, уточ­ня­ет хоб­бит, и То­рин за­мет­но об­мя­ка­ет в крес­ле. — Как бы Фи­ли ни му­чил­ся сей­час, он сам в этом ви­новат. Он знал о сво­ём ти­туле и знал, как к это­му от­но­сит­ся Ори. Он дол­жен был по­нимать, что Ори не сог­ла­сит­ся вый­ти за не­го, не ког­да у бра­ка мо­гут быть та­кие пос­ледс­твия. — Биль­бо по­меши­ва­ет чай, гля­дя, как кру­жат­ся ча­ин­ки, про­сочив­ши­еся сквозь си­теч­ко. — Ес­ли бы мы мог­ли, луч­ше бы же­нили его на ком-ни­будь из сви­ты Да­ина. Да на са­мом Да­ине! Ес­ли б мог­ли.  
  
— Неп­ло­хая идея. А Ки­ли тог­да на ком-ни­будь из Дей­ла?  
  
— Ес­ли те­бе удас­тся его убе­дить, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся хоб­бит. — Хо­тя нет, убеж­дать при­дёт­ся Дис, ты же зна­ешь, маль­чи­ки сде­ла­ют всё, что она ска­жет.  
  
То­рин уты­ка­ет­ся взгля­дом в чаш­ку и взды­ха­ет.  
  
— Да толь­ко Ки­ли го­ворит, Фи­ли ду­ма­ет, что Ори — его Единс­твен­ный. Он не хо­тел рас­ска­зывать, но, сда­ёт­ся мне, Ки­ли чувс­тво­вал бы се­бя го­раз­до ху­же, ес­ли бы не по­делил­ся со мной этим сек­ре­том, как вна­чале пла­ниро­вал Фи­ли.  
  
— А он не мог оши­бить­ся? — за­дум­чи­во спра­шива­ет хоб­бит.  
  
— Нет, — твёр­до от­ве­ча­ет То­рин. — Нет, не мог. С этим не­воз­можно оши­бить­ся, — и то, как он это го­ворит, убеж­да­ет Биль­бо в том, что он на са­мом де­ле не хо­тел знать. Те­перь он точ­но уве­рен, у То­рина был или есть Единс­твен­ный, и от это­го хоб­би­ту от­ча­ян­но хо­чет­ся за­пол­зти в кро­вать, спря­тать­ся под оде­ялом и ни­ког­да боль­ше не вы­лезать от­ту­да. Он за­мужем, он влюб­лён в гно­ма, ко­торый ни­ког­да не по­любит его в от­вет, и впе­реди его ожи­да­ют го­ды бес­ко­неч­ной пыт­ки. — Я хо­чу, что­бы ты по­пытал­ся уго­ворить его по­дож­дать. Он по­верит, что ты ста­ра­ешь­ся ему во бла­го. Прос­то поп­ро­си Фи­ли ос­та­вить Ори в по­кое, по­ка мы раз­бе­рём­ся с Да­ином, а по­том, мо­жет, мы при­дума­ем, как его уго­ворить.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — ки­ва­ет Биль­бо. — Да­ин, его со­вет­ни­ки, ма­неры Ки­ли, Фи­ли и его ду­шев­ные тер­за­ния. В та­ком по­ряд­ке?  
  
То­рин улы­ба­ет­ся и ста­вит чаш­ку на сто­лик у крес­ла.  
  
— В пер­вую оче­редь дол­жен ид­ти сон, мой по­лурос­лик.  
  
Биль­бо мед­ленно мор­га­ет и по­нима­ет, что по­луле­жит в крес­ле. Он зе­ва­ет, от­став­ля­ет чаш­ку и трёт гла­за тыль­ной сто­роной ла­доней.  
  
— Не­уди­витель­но, что ко­роли в ле­ген­дах пред­по­чита­ют уми­рать мо­лоды­ми в ка­кой-ни­будь по­бедо­нос­ной схват­ке. Нас­то­ящее прав­ле­ние прос­то от­вра­титель­но.  
  
— Ты то­же так счи­та­ешь? — ки­ва­ет ему гном, и Биль­бо на мгно­вение зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за. — Ты вы­мотал­ся.  
  
— Как и ты, — от­не­кива­ет­ся Биль­бо и рыв­ком под­ни­ма­ет­ся на но­ги. — И спа­сибо, что не та­щишь ме­ня в пос­тель на ру­ках, — го­ворит хоб­бит и уты­ка­ет­ся в То­рина, поз­во­ляя ему при­нять на се­бя свой вес, ког­да гла­за прос­то от­ка­зыва­ют­ся от­кры­вать­ся. — Толь­ко пос­мотри на нас: кош­мар. Что за бал­ла­ды про нас на­пишут, а? «По­беди­ли в гран­ди­оз­ной бит­ве, от­во­ева­ли Оди­нокую го­ру, а по­том сги­нули в бю­рок­ра­тичес­ких то­пях». Это прос­то... — Биль­бо зе­ва­ет. — Нет, это нуж­но хо­рошень­ко от­ре­дак­ти­ровать.  
  
— Луч­ше, чем у те­бя, всё рав­но ни у ко­го не по­лучит­ся, — го­ворит ему гном, по­ка Биль­бо ук­ла­дыва­ет­ся. Царс­твен­ный вид То­рина нем­но­го пор­тят ши­рокие зев­ки. — Ма­хал, они ме­ня точ­но в гроб за­гонят. По­едем, что ли, от­во­юем Мо­рию?  
  
— О да... Жду не дож­дусь схва­тить­ся с По­гибелью Ду­рина. — Хоб­бит удоб­но ус­тра­ива­ет­ся под оде­ялом, до­воль­ный тем, что То­рин са­дит­ся ря­дом. Он тя­нет­ся че­рез всю кро­вать, слиш­ком боль­шую для не­го, и дёр­га­ет гно­ма за ру­ку. — Ло­жись, То­рин. Уже очень поз­дно, ос­та­вай­ся, — и, бла­женс­твуя, вы­тяги­ва­ет­ся на пос­те­ли, нас­лажда­ясь теп­лом.  
  
— Ты точ­но не про­тив? — спра­шива­ет гном, но Биль­бо уже слы­шит, как па­да­ют на пол са­поги.  
  
— Да мы во вре­мя по­хода чуть ли не на го­ловах друг у дру­га спа­ли, То­рин, уж как-ни­будь од­ну пос­тель мы с то­бой по­делить су­ме­ем. — Чес­тно приз­нать­ся, Биль­бо во сне не хва­та­ет ощу­щения тёп­ло­го те­ла ря­дом. Это так у­ют­но. Мо­жет, сто­ит поп­ро­сить у То­рина со­баку. — Или ты пред­став­ля­ешь, ка­кие пой­дут слу­хи? По­думать толь­ко, ко­роля по­ут­ру ви­дели вы­ходя­щим из по­ко­ев его суп­ру­га, вот так скан­дал, — хи­хика­ет хоб­бит и за­рыва­ет­ся ли­цом в мяг­кую по­душ­ку. — За­сыпай, То­рин. С проб­ле­мами раз­бе­рём­ся зав­тра.  
  
Биль­бо ско­рее слы­шит, чем ви­дит, как гном за­леза­ет под оде­яло и ло­жит­ся на со­сед­нюю по­душ­ку. Его тя­жёлое, жар­кое те­ло ле­жит ря­дом с хоб­би­том, и Биль­бо под бла­говид­ным пред­ло­гом ус­тро­ить­ся по­удоб­нее под­полза­ет бли­же.  
  
— Не вол­нуй­ся, Фи­ли и Ки­ли не да­дут нам зас­ку­чать.   
  
— Всег­да знал, ка­кая-ни­какая поль­за от них бу­дет, — бур­чит То­рин. — Зна­ешь, я был бы рад, ес­ли бы Ори сог­ла­сил­ся. Он ему под­хо­дит.  
  
Биль­бо фыр­ка­ет и бо­рет­ся с оче­ред­ным зев­ком.  
  
— Ага, ес­ли До­ри или Но­ри не прибь­ют его рань­ше.  
  
Его суп­руг с ми­нуту ле­жит мол­ча, так что Биль­бо да­же ду­ма­ет, что тот уже ус­нул.  
  
— Ко­роль Ки­ли, — раз­да­ёт­ся в ти­шине.  
  
— На хо­роших по­ни мы до­берём­ся до Мо­рии в два счё­та.  
  
Пос­леднее, что слы­шит Биль­бо, пог­ру­жа­ясь в сон, — как То­рин сме­ёт­ся в по­душ­ку.


	4. Глава 4

К без­мерной сво­ей ра­дос­ти, Биль­бо про­сыпа­ет­ся пер­вым и нес­коль­ко ми­нут наб­лю­да­ет за спя­щим То­рином, ста­ра­ясь за­печат­леть в па­мяти каж­дое мгно­вение.  
  
То­рин спит спо­кой­но и глу­боко, сов­сем не так, как от­ды­хал в по­ходе. Он ле­жит, на­поло­вину за­рыв­шись ли­цом в по­душ­ку, чёр­ные во­лосы раз­ме­тались по пле­чам, се­дые пря­ди не­замет­ны в тус­клом све­те заш­то­рен­но­го ок­на. В ка­мине пот­рески­ва­ет огонь — дол­жно быть, час на­зад не­замет­но в ком­на­ту за­ходил слу­га, и, нес­лы­хан­ное де­ло, ни Биль­бо, ни То­рин от это­го не прос­ну­лись.  
  
Биль­бо уби­ра­ет с ли­ца гно­ма вы­бив­шу­юся пряд­ку. То­рин вздра­гива­ет и пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет­ся на спи­ну, но про­дол­жа­ет мир­но спать.  
  
Он очень кра­сив, ду­ма­ет­ся Биль­бо, или ему так ка­жет­ся прос­то по­тому, что он лю­бит То­рина?  
  
Это ста­нет ещё од­ной бе­реж­но хра­нимой в сер­дце тай­ной, ре­ша­ет Биль­бо. Он ни­ког­да по-нас­то­яще­му не це­ловал сво­его му­жа, и пус­кай он да­же не меч­тал о бра­ке, сей­час ему хо­чет­ся боль­ше­го.  
  
Он зна­ет, это не оп­равда­ние, но всё рав­но нак­ло­ня­ет­ся и при­жима­ет­ся гу­бами к гу­бам То­рина. Неп­ра­виль­но красть по­целуй, ко­торый ему не пред­назна­чен, Биль­бо прек­расно это по­нима­ет, но в это са­мое мгно­вение на­копив­ши­еся ду­шев­ные му­ки тол­ка­ют его на без­рассуд­но эго­ис­тичный пос­ту­пок.  
  
Не­уди­витель­но, что, сто­ит ему кос­нуть­ся То­рина, тот об­хва­тыва­ет ли­цо Биль­бо ла­донью, отс­тра­ня­ет от се­бя и от­кры­ва­ет пол­ные удив­ле­ния гла­за.  
  
В гру­ди хоб­би­та что-то со зво­ном раз­би­ва­ет­ся.  
  
— Что?.. — нев­нятно спра­шива­ет То­рин, не от­пуская его.  
  
— Прос­ти, — бор­мо­чет Биль­бо, вы­рыва­ясь и спры­гивая с кро­вати. — То­рин, мне так жаль, не знаю, что на ме­ня наш­ло, я прос­то... Я не знаю, мне прав­да жаль.  
  
— Те­бе жаль? — эхом пов­то­ря­ет гном, гля­дя на Биль­бо из-под по­луп­рикры­тых век.  
  
— Да, То­рин, прос­ти, что я ещё мо­гу ска­зать? — Хоб­би­ту хо­чет­ся об­ру­гать се­бя са­мыми пос­ледни­ми сло­вами за то, что поз­во­лил сво­ей сла­бос­ти взять верх и со­вер­шил неп­рости­тель­ную ошиб­ку. — Прос­ти, по­жалуй­ста.  
  
То­рин мол­ча си­дит на кро­вати, и Биль­бо хоть убей не мо­жет по­нять, что за вы­раже­ние зас­ты­ло на его ли­це.  
  
От не­из­бежно­го вы­яс­не­ния от­но­шений их спа­са­ет гром­кий нас­той­чи­вый стук в дверь. Оба вздра­гива­ют, ус­лы­шав пер­вый удар, но Биль­бо не удив­ля­ет­ся, ког­да в ком­на­ту раз­ма­шис­тым ша­гом за­ходит Дис с пле­тущим­ся по­зади неё Ки­ли. Кро­ме неё, ник­то не ос­ме­лит­ся зай­ти в его по­кои без раз­ре­шения или веж­ли­вого сту­ка в дверь са­мой спаль­ни, ес­ли уж на то пош­ло. Дис в ярос­ти, но как толь­ко за­меча­ет, что Биль­бо в ком­на­те не один, во взгля­де к ре­шимос­ти при­меши­ва­ет­ся лю­бопытс­тво.  
  
На гу­бах Ки­ли рас­цве­та­ет ух­мылка, и Биль­бо в ко­торый раз жа­ле­ет, что ему не хва­та­ет рос­та, что­бы от­ве­сить то­му пол­но­цен­ный под­за­тыль­ник.  
  
— Дис, что слу­чилось? — спра­шива­ет Биль­бо, пы­та­ясь взять си­ту­ацию под кон­троль. Он слы­шит шур­ша­ние тка­ни за спи­ной — То­рин вста­ёт с пос­те­ли и поп­равля­ет одеж­ду. — А где Фи­ли?  
  
— О, те­бе то­же ин­те­рес­но, где мой стар­ший сын и нас­ледник прес­то­ла? — Дис хва­та­ет за заг­ри­вок сво­его млад­ше­го от­прыс­ка. — Ки­ли, по­чему бы те­бе не рас­ска­зать дя­де, где твой брат?  
  
Но Биль­бо уже и так всё яс­но. Он де­ла­ет глу­бокий вдох, сжи­ма­ет паль­ца­ми пе­рено­сицу и пы­та­ет­ся удер­жать­ся от гнев­ной вспыш­ки. Что бы ни за­думал Фи­ли, Ки­ли на­вер­ня­ка ему по­могал, од­на­ко ви­нить его од­но­го во всём бес­по­лез­но, по­это­му Биль­бо не со­бира­ет­ся орать на Ки­ли. Кро­ме то­го, ран­нее ут­ро — не­под­хо­дящее вре­мя для ссо­ры.   
  
— И где твой брат? — ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Биль­бо. То­рин мол­ча сто­ит у не­го за пле­чом и, су­дя по то­му, как Ки­ли пе­реми­на­ет­ся с но­ги на но­гу, ис­пе­пеля­ет его взгля­дом. — То­рин, не ме­шай. Ки­ли, от­ве­чай сей­час же!  
  
Его суп­руг спе­шит ми­мо не­го в гос­ти­ную, Биль­бо не ус­пе­ва­ет рас­смот­реть его ли­ца. На сто­ле в дру­гой ком­на­те ак­ку­рат­но раз­ло­жены све­жая одеж­да и па­роч­ка ме­лочей вро­де рас­чёски То­рина. Рас­то­роп­ный слу­га, ско­рее все­го, до­гадал­ся, что у То­рина не бу­дет вре­мени от­пра­вить­ся в собс­твен­ные по­кои и пе­ре­одеть­ся, осо­бен­но ес­ли учесть, что имен­но он мог пред­по­ложить о том, как ко­роль про­вёл ночь.  
  
То­рин воз­вра­ща­ет­ся и воп­ро­ситель­но смот­рит в сто­рону ван­ной ком­на­ты, при­мыка­ющей к спаль­не, а Ки­ли всё ещё пы­та­ет­ся соб­рать­ся с мыс­ля­ми. Биль­бо сог­ласно ки­ва­ет, от­сту­пая в сто­рону. Ван­ная в его по­ко­ях зна­читель­но боль­ше той, что бы­ла в Бэг-Эн­де, и уж ку­да луч­ше, чем те ус­ло­вия, в ко­торых они мы­лись в по­ходе. Как ми­нимум в ней всег­да есть го­рячая во­да.  
  
Как толь­ко То­рин скры­ва­ет­ся за дверью, Ки­ли ус­по­ка­ива­ет­ся, но лишь са­мую ма­лость, ведь мать его ни­куда не де­лась.  
  
— Где твой брат? — уже го­раз­до мяг­че сно­ва спра­шива­ет хоб­бит.  
  
Ки­ли пе­редёр­ги­ва­ет пле­чами и с ви­нова­тым ви­дом приз­на­ёт­ся:  
  
— Фи­ли уд­рал пос­ле ужи­на. Он обе­щал, что вер­нётся к ут­ру, по­это­му я ни­кому ни­чего не ска­зал.  
  
Дис вы­да­ёт та­кую длин­ную и кра­соч­ную ти­раду, что впо­ру бы­вало­му во­яке-гно­му за­лить­ся ру­мян­цем, не то что хоб­би­ту.  
  
— Да что с ва­ми обо­ими та­кое? — в от­ча­янии на­киды­ва­ет­ся она на сы­на. — Вы хоть на ми­нуту за­дума­лись, что бу­дет, ес­ли он не ус­пе­ет вер­нуть­ся вов­ре­мя? Или вы всерь­ёз счи­та­ете, что мир кру­тит­ся вок­руг вас дво­их, а де­ла Эре­бора вам по­боку?  
  
— Он все­го лишь хо­тел по­быть нем­но­го с Ори, а ты зна­ешь, ка­кой До­ри стро­гий, — го­ворит Ки­ли, ста­ра­ясь раз­жа­лобить Биль­бо. — Он ни­куда их вдво­ём не от­пуска­ет, по­это­му им при­ходит­ся встре­чать­ся в биб­ли­оте­ке. Прош­лой ночью До­ри за­дер­жался в гиль­дей­ских за­лах, а Фи­ли так пе­режи­вал из-за се­год­няшне­го со­вета. Ори всег­да по­мога­ет ему рас­сла­бить­ся, — Ки­ли за­мол­ка­ет, но под стро­гим взгля­дом ма­тери на­чина­ет ли­хора­доч­но оп­равды­вать­ся. — Да не в этом смыс­ле! Хо­тя я точ­но не знаю... Не то что­бы они ре­шили под бо­ком у До­ри, они ж ещё да­же не по­мол­вле­ны тол­ком... — Чувс­твуя, что за­капы­ва­ет­ся во враньё всё глуб­же, Ки­ли на­чина­ет вить ис­то­рию за­ново: — Ори лю­бит ду­мать обо всём на све­те, ты ведь зна­ешь. Он и Фи­ли по­мога­ет всё хо­рошень­ко об­мозго­вать, вот Фи­ли и хо­тел про­вес­ти с ним нес­коль­ко ча­сов. Он на­вер­ня­ка прос­то прос­пал, ни­чего страш­но­го, он ско­ро вер­нётся.  
  
— В лю­бом слу­чае те­бе не сто­ило его от­пускать, — го­ворит Биль­бо. В сущ­ности, ви­ны Ки­ли в слу­чив­шемся нет, но Дис с То­рином, по­хоже, ис­крен­не хо­тят при­душить обо­их маль­чи­шек, и Биль­бо их прек­расно по­нима­ет. — Мне нуж­но пе­ре­одеть­ся. Дис...  
  
— Чаю? — со­чувс­твен­но пред­ла­га­ет она.   
  
— Да, по­жалуй­ста, — с чувс­твом бла­года­рит хоб­бит. — Я на ми­нуточ­ку.  
  
Он вып­ро­важи­ва­ет их и скры­ва­ет­ся за дверью. Ван­ная ещё зак­ры­та, из-за две­ри до­носит­ся звук тя­жело ль­ющей­ся во­ды. Биль­бо это­му толь­ко рад. Он по­нятия не име­ет, что ска­зать То­рину, как объ­яс­нить свой неп­рости­тель­ный пос­ту­пок. Всё, что он так дол­го выс­тра­ивал с То­рином, вся лёг­кость и у­ют те­перь без­воз­врат­но уте­ряны.  
  
Биль­бо быс­тро пе­ре­оде­ва­ет­ся и при­сажи­ва­ет­ся к ту­алет­но­му сто­лику. Он ждёт То­рина, что­бы по­чис­тить зу­бы, но вре­мя под­жи­ма­ет, а ему ещё нуж­но при­вес­ти в по­рядок во­лосы.  
  
Он взды­ха­ет и сту­чит­ся в ван­ную. То­рин от­пи­ра­ет, по счастью, поч­ти пол­ностью оде­тый и с ещё влаж­ны­ми во­лоса­ми, пе­реки­нуты­ми на од­но пле­чо. Биль­бо, не гля­дя на не­го, про­ходит внутрь. Умыв­шись и по­чис­тив зу­бы, он чувс­тву­ет се­бя взбод­рившим­ся и го­товым к при­ходу но­вого дня. Биль­бо рас­чё­сыва­ет во­лосы и воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в спаль­ню, где То­рин за­кан­чи­ва­ет оде­вать­ся. Гном ре­ша­ет об­ла­чить­ся в дос­пе­хи и ору­жие, ко­торые но­сил вче­ра и ос­та­вил у Биль­бо в ком­на­те, но сви­та Да­ина от не­го дру­гого и не ждёт. То­рин на­дева­ет свои лю­бимые на­ручи, те, в ко­торых он про­шёл весь путь до Эре­бора. Меч он под­ве­шива­ет к по­ясу, а не за спи­ну, но, кро­ме это­го, раз­ни­ца меж­ду ко­ролём и тем гно­мом, что од­нажды ве­чером по­явил­ся у Биль­бо на кух­не, не­боль­шая.   
  
— Прос­ти ме­ня, — без­думно пов­то­ря­ет хоб­бит, из­ви­ня­ясь не толь­ко за по­целуй, но и за свою лю­бовь, за то, что ему ма­ло од­ной друж­бы, за то, что хо­чет от сво­его ко­роля не­воз­можно­го. Это­го всег­да бу­дет не­дос­та­точ­но, по­нима­ет Биль­бо, гля­дя, как То­рин зас­ты­ва­ет у зер­ка­ла, как за­мира­ют его паль­цы, пе­реп­ле­та­ющие ко­сич­ки.  
  
— Мы по­гово­рим об этом поз­же, — от­ве­ча­ет он, и сер­дце Биль­бо об­ры­ва­ет­ся. Ему аб­со­лют­но не хо­чет­ся ни­чего об­суждать, но прос­то так То­рин это­го не спус­тит. Он на­вер­ня­ка за­хочет уз­нать, по­чему Биль­бо поз­во­лил се­бе та­кую воль­ность, ког­да у не­го не бы­ло на это ни­каких прав. И ка­кая к бал­ро­гу раз­ни­ца, что он его суп­руг. — Ког­да раз­бе­рём­ся с Фи­ли и Ки­ли.  
  
— Как хо­чешь, — го­ворит Биль­бо и хва­та­ет со сто­лика коль­цо. То­рин про­вожа­ет его дви­жения гла­зами, и хоб­бит не­лов­ко кру­тит коль­цо на паль­це. — Пой­ду пос­мотрю, не на­шёл­ся ли Фи­ли.  
  
— Ес­ли нет, мы зна­ем, где его ис­кать. — То­рин за­кан­чи­ва­ет плес­ти ко­сич­ку и пе­ревя­зыва­ет её, что­бы не рас­пусти­лась.  
  
Биль­бо не­воль­но улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Мёр­твым в ка­кой-ни­будь ка­наве пос­ле то­го, как До­ри зас­ту­кал его в спаль­не Ори?  
  
— Ко­роль Ки­ли, — пос­ме­ива­ясь, под­да­кива­ет То­рин.  
  
— По­жалуй­ста, То­рин, не до­води ме­ня до об­мо­роков с ут­ра по­рань­ше, — вы­гова­рива­ет ему хоб­бит. Воз­вра­щение при­выч­ной лёг­кости, с ко­торой они пе­реб­ра­сыва­ют­ся фра­зами, все­ля­ет в не­го на­деж­ду на то, что о се­год­няшнем ин­ци­ден­те ещё мож­но бу­дет за­быть. А впредь Биль­бо все­го лишь при­дёт­ся быть ак­ку­рат­нее со сво­ими чувс­тва­ми к гно­му.  
  
Дис и Ки­ли с чай­ни­ком чая до­жида­ют­ся их в гос­ти­ной. Су­дя по рас­трё­пан­ным во­лосам Ки­ли, мать вы­тащи­ла его из ком­нат до то­го, как он ус­пел пе­ре­одеть­ся и при­чесать­ся. Да на нём ведь да­же ни од­но­го коль­ца нет! Биль­бо чувс­тву­ет, что им до зав­тра­ка при­дёт­ся за­нять­ся ещё и внеш­ним ви­дом Ки­ли.  
  
Биль­бо ус­пе­ва­ет вы­пить пол­чашки чая, как дверь в ком­на­ту вновь рас­па­хива­ет­ся и на по­роге по­яв­ля­ют­ся Фи­ли и Но­ри. Но­ри ве­дёт прин­ца под ру­ку, и, ви­дя, как тот поч­ти не соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся, Биль­бо до­гады­ва­ет­ся, что где-то, не­замет­но для всех, в спи­ну Фи­ли упи­ра­ет­ся ос­триё но­жа, и это мож­но бы­ло бы счи­тать из­ме­ной со сто­роны Но­ри, со­чувс­твуй Биль­бо ему чуть мень­ше.  
  
— Вы толь­ко пос­мотри­те, кто се­год­ня по­ут­ру уле­пёты­вал в ок­но спаль­ни мо­его млад­ше­го бра­тиш­ки, — встря­хивая Фи­ли за пле­чо, про­из­но­сит Но­ри. — На­до же, це­лый принц. Не ваш, слу­чай­но? — Он за­тал­ки­ва­ет Фи­ли в ком­на­ту, и Биль­бо ус­пе­ва­ет за­метить, как сколь­зит по лез­вию вновь зап­ря­тан­но­го в ру­кав но­жа ут­реннее сол­нце.  
  
— Доб­рое ут­ро?.. — ог­ля­дывая соб­равших­ся, не­уве­рен­но спра­шива­ет Фи­ли, но, уви­дев вы­рази­тель­но изог­ну­тую бровь сво­ей ма­тери, по­нуро до­бав­ля­ет: — А мо­жет, и нет.  
  
— Фи­ли, мой дра­гоцен­ный, — тя­нет Дис, улы­ба­ясь так, что да­же Биль­бо ста­новит­ся не по се­бе, а Ки­ли и по­дав­но вжи­ма­ет­ся спи­ной в крес­ло, ста­ра­ясь слить­ся с обив­кой. — Ка­кую слав­ную ночь ты, дол­жно быть, про­вёл се­год­ня. Твой брат как раз рас­ска­зывал мне, что ве­чером ты улиз­нул из по­ко­ев и по­шёл в квар­тал ре­мес­ленни­ков. По­любо­вать­ся на вновь заж­жённые фо­нари на Ули­це Тка­чей, как я по­няла. Ах, это всег­да бы­ло див­ное зре­лище.  
  
Фи­ли и Ки­ли мол­ча об­ме­нива­ют­ся крас­но­речи­выми взгля­дами, Фи­ли злоб­но зыр­ка­ет на млад­ше­го бра­та, а Ки­ли в от­вет лишь ко­сит­ся на то на Дис, то на Биль­бо, то во­об­ще на зак­ры­тую дверь спаль­ни.  
  
— Вы со­вер­шенно пра­вы, Ва­ше Вы­сочес­тво, — сог­ласно ки­ва­ет Но­ри. — К счастью, се­год­ня ни у ко­го боль­ше же­лания лю­бовать­ся ноч­ны­ми ули­цами не воз­никло. — Он име­ет в ви­ду, что поз­дний ви­зит Фи­ли ос­тался не­заме­чен­ным. Очень хо­рошо, лиш­них слу­хов им сей­час со­вер­шенно не нуж­но. — Те­бе круп­но по­вез­ло, что пер­вым до­мой вер­нулся я, а не До­ри, ина­че ты бы тут та­кой кра­сивый сей­час не сто­ял.  
  
— Он бы во­об­ще боль­ше сто­ять не мог, — хи­хика­ет Ки­ли, но под че­тырь­мя мрач­ны­ми взгля­дами тут же за­тыка­ет­ся.  
  
На­конец из спаль­ни вы­ходит То­рин в дос­пе­хах и при ору­жии, ко­сич­ки ак­ку­рат­но зап­ле­тены и уло­жены. Ес­ли Но­ри и удив­лён его по­яв­ле­ни­ем, то ви­ду не по­да­ёт, лишь по­сыла­ет Биль­бо ко­рот­кую скаб­рёзную ух­мылку.  
  
Фи­ли пе­рево­дит гла­за на То­рина и ед­ва за­мет­но блед­не­ет.  
  
— Дя­дя, — при­ветс­тву­ет он ко­роля ува­житель­ным пок­ло­ном.  
  
То­рин под­ни­ма­ет бровь, но, преж­де чем он мо­жет на­чать гнев­ную пе­репал­ку, в раз­го­вор всту­па­ет Биль­бо. Он ша­га­ет к То­рину и кла­дёт ему ру­ку на сгиб лок­тя, прив­ле­кая вни­мание. Его суп­руг смот­рит на не­го свер­ху вниз и ждёт, что же он ска­жет.  
  
— То­рин, ему нуж­но умыть­ся и пе­ре­одеть­ся к зав­тра­ку. Ещё бу­дет вре­мя его от­чи­тать.  
  
То­рин ко­леб­лется, это за­мет­но во взгля­де.  
  
— Дай мне спер­ва по­гово­рить с ним, — про­дол­жа­ет уго­вари­вать Биль­бо. — По­жалуй­ста. — То­рин зна­ет, что он прав. Зна­ет, что хоб­бит го­раз­до луч­ше не­го са­мого мо­жет спра­вить­ся с гне­вом, а Фи­ли боль­ше не ре­бёнок, что­бы орать на не­го и уг­ро­жать на­каза­ни­ями. С ним нуж­но го­ворить как со взрос­лым, и Биль­бо для это­го под­хо­дит как ник­то луч­ше. — По­жалуй­ста.  
  
Нас­ту­па­ет ти­шина, и Биль­бо уже на­чина­ет бес­по­ко­ить­ся, что То­рин всё рав­но при­мет­ся чи­тать Фи­ли но­тации, но вмес­то это­го гном ки­ва­ет и ухо­дит к ок­ну, мол­ча­ливо смот­рит вдаль и сцеп­ля­ет ру­ки за спи­ной.  
  
Биль­бо с об­легче­ни­ем пе­рево­дит взгляд на прин­цев.  
  
— Фи­ли, Ки­ли, за мной. Жи­во. — Он бе­рёт Фи­ли под ру­ку, го­раз­до ак­ку­рат­нее, чем дер­жал его Но­ри; Ки­ли сле­ду­ет за ни­ми по пя­там. — Или вы хо­тите ос­тать­ся с ни­ми? — ши­пит Биль­бо, и маль­чи­ки се­ре­ют ли­цом. Они са­ми поч­ти вы­тал­ки­ва­ют Биль­бо из по­ко­ев в ко­ридор и тя­нут за со­бой в ком­на­ты Фи­ли. — Сей­час вы умо­етесь и при­ведё­те се­бя в по­рядок, а ты, Ки­ли, при­чешешь­ся!  
  
— Да, что это слу­чилось с тво­ими во­лоса­ми? — спра­шива­ет Фи­ли, дёр­гая бра­та за спу­тан­ную пряд­ку.  
  
— Ма­ма. И ты мне за это дол­жен, — от­ве­ча­ет Ки­ли, и Фи­ли по­нима­ет всё без лиш­них объ­яс­не­ний.  
  
Сто­ит им ока­зать­ся в ком­на­тах Фи­ли, Ки­ли па­да­ет на кро­вать и при­нима­ет­ся раз­ди­рать паль­ца­ми пе­репу­тав­ши­еся во­лосы. Биль­бо ки­да­ет ему рас­чёску и па­ру шнур­ков для ко­сичек с за­вален­но­го чем по­пало ту­алет­но­го сто­лика Фи­ли.  
  
— И не за­будь про бу­сины. Ты принц Эре­бора и дол­жен выг­ля­деть со­от­ветс­твен­но, ина­че, не­беса­ми кля­нусь, я те­бя нож­ни­цами об­корнаю, — уг­ро­жа­ет Биль­бо. Ки­ли вздра­гива­ет всем те­лом и под­чи­ня­ет­ся.  
  
В две­рях по­яв­ля­ет­ся аб­со­лют­но оша­лев­ший слу­га с та­зиком, кув­ши­ном го­рячей во­ды и све­жими по­лотен­ца­ми.  
  
— Её Вы­сочес­тво пос­ла­ла пе­редать вам это, — за­ика­ет­ся он, и Биль­бо ус­тра­ива­ет его но­шу на ту­алет­ном сто­лике, но спер­ва, за­катив гла­за, отод­ви­га­ет в сто­рону на­бор кин­жа­лов.  
  
— Мо­жете быть сво­бод­ны, — от­пуска­ет его Биль­бо, и бед­ня­га чуть не бе­гом по­кида­ет ком­на­ту. — Фи­ли, да­вай-ка умой­ся.  
  
— Лад­но-лад­но! — Фи­ли раз­де­ва­ет­ся по по­яс и идёт к та­зу, а Биль­бо в это вре­мя при­нима­ет­ся пе­реры­вать его шкаф в по­ис­ках чис­той и от­гла­жен­ной одеж­ды.  
  
— А те­перь, ес­ли ты не воз­ра­жа­ешь, объ­яс­ни мне по по­ряд­ку, что про­ис­хо­дит, ес­ли хо­чешь, что­бы я вы­горо­дил те­бя пе­ред ма­терью и дя­дей. И ес­ли ты ду­ма­ешь, что Но­ри ни­чего не рас­ска­жет До­ри, то ты, по­хоже, пос­ледние моз­ги рас­те­рял.  
  
— Я прос­пал! — Фи­ли, от­фырки­ва­ясь, трёт ли­цо и чис­тит зу­бы. — Я не хо­тел ос­та­вать­ся на ночь, но мне не по ду­ше ухо­дить по­том прос­то так. Я буд­то ве­ду се­бя с ним как... Как с обыч­ной...  
  
— Шлю­хой? — ве­село под­ска­зыва­ет Ки­ли.  
  
— А ты во­об­ще зат­кнись, ябе­да! — Фи­ли, гля­дя в зер­ка­ло, по­сыла­ет бра­ту пол­ный не­годо­вания взгляд, сплё­выва­ет и вы­тира­ет рот. — Ну, из­ви­ните, а? Я ведь ус­пел вов­ре­мя.  
  
Биль­бо ни­чего не от­ве­ча­ет, слиш­ком за­нятый ос­мотром его ко­сичек, но ког­да он по­нима­ет, что имен­но на­шёл в во­лосах Фи­ли, хва­та­ет его за здо­ровое ухо и тя­нет вниз, вро­вень со сво­ими гла­зами, так что Фи­ли вскри­кива­ет от рез­кой бо­ли.  
  
— Так те­бе и на­до, — до­воль­но тя­нет Ки­ли с кро­вати, гля­дя, как брат ста­ра­ет­ся удер­жать рав­но­весие.  
  
— Фи­ли, — убий­ствен­но ти­хим и опас­ным го­лосом спра­шива­ет Биль­бо, — это что, сва­деб­ная лен­та у те­бя в ко­се?  
  
Он чувс­тву­ет, как лю­бопыт­но прив­ста­ёт на кро­вати Ки­ли и как вни­матель­но сле­дит за ре­ак­ци­ей стар­ше­го бра­та.  
  
— За­висит от то­го, — пы­та­ет­ся по­бедо­нос­но улыб­нуть­ся Фи­ли, — ска­жешь ты То­рину или нет.  
  
— То­рин — пос­ледний, кто те­бя дол­жен сей­час бес­по­ко­ить! — Биль­бо на­пос­ле­док ещё раз вык­ру­чива­ет ему ухо и от­сту­па­ет на­зад. Принц рас­прав­ля­ет пле­чи, не­доволь­ный тем, что с ним толь­ко что обош­лись как с наш­ко­див­шим маль­чиш­кой. Биль­бо в этом его не ви­нит, од­на­ко вплес­ти в ко­сы сва­деб­ную лен­ту — это уже ни в ка­кие во­рота не ле­зет.  
  
— Ко­роль Ки­ли, — зло­радс­тву­ет Ки­ли. — А что, мне нра­вит­ся, как это зву­чит!  
  
— Зат­кнись! — вор­чит Фи­ли, рыв­ком на­тяги­вая си­нюю ру­баш­ку.  
  
— Ну, или Биль­бо, или То­рин те­бя прибь­ют. Или во­об­ще До­ри, ког­да уз­на­ет. Я лич­но пос­та­вил бы на До­ри... — но за­кон­чить ти­раду ему не да­ёт на­кинув­ший­ся и сва­лив­ший его с пос­те­ли Фи­ли.  
  
Биль­бо с ми­нуту наб­лю­да­ет, как братья клуб­ком де­рущих­ся ко­шек ка­та­ют­ся по по­лу, но по­том Ки­ли уда­ёт­ся при­жать Фи­ли жи­вотом к по­лу, и Биль­бо ре­ша­ет их раз­нять.  
  
— Ну, хва­тит уже, оде­вай­ся и при­чешись. — Он ки­да­ет Фи­ли рас­чёску, а по­том вспо­мина­ет про Ки­ли, дос­та­ёт из кар­ма­на сло­жен­ный лис­ток бу­маги и про­тяги­ва­ет его гно­му: — А ты проч­ти вот это.  
  
— Хо­рошо, Биль­бо, — пос­лушно от­ве­ча­ет Ки­ли и, без­звуч­но ше­веля гу­бами, вчи­тыва­ет­ся в сло­ва. Он луч­ше за­поми­на­ет, ес­ли чи­та­ет вслух, но со вре­менем на­учил­ся вес­ти се­бя ти­хо.  
  
Фи­ли рас­пле­та­ет ко­сы и рас­чё­сыва­ет глад­кие во­лосы. Сва­деб­ная лен­та с ещё не ус­певши­ми по­жух­нуть цве­тами ле­жит на сто­лике.  
  
— Где ты их дос­тал? — ус­та­ло спра­шива­ет Биль­бо. — Сей­час же не се­зон.  
  
— Из теп­лиц в Дей­ле, — от­ве­ча­ет Фи­ли, пе­рехо­дя к ко­сич­кам на усах. Биль­бо уса­жива­ет его на стул, что­бы не те­рять вре­мени, при­нима­ет­ся по­могать с при­чёс­кой и че­рез зер­ка­ло заг­ля­дыва­ет ему в гла­за.  
  
— Прос­ти. Не на­до бы­ло так злить­ся. — По­хоже, се­год­ня у не­го ут­ро сплош­ных из­ви­нений. — Так он на­конец-то сог­ла­сил­ся? — Вот так сюр­приз. Ког­да Ори от­ка­зал ему в пер­вый раз, Фи­ли поч­ти раз­нёс тре­ниро­воч­ную аре­ну, он кру­шил чу­чело за чу­челом, и да­же Ки­ли бо­ял­ся близ­ко к не­му по­дой­ти. — В са­мом де­ле сог­ла­сил­ся?  
  
— По­мень­ше удив­ле­ния в го­лосе, он ме­ня дей­стви­тель­но ме­ня лю­бит, — ядо­вито от­ве­ча­ет Фи­ли. — Он со­бирал­ся от­ве­тить «да» — со вре­менем. Вот вче­ра и от­ве­тил. Ори ещё не го­тов наз­вать точ­ную да­ту, но мы по­женим­ся.  
  
Ки­ли соп­ро­вож­да­ет его сло­ва му­чени­чес­ким сто­ном.  
  
— Что ж ты на­делал, к ма­ме те­перь мои по­тен­ци­аль­ные не­вес­ты стро­ем хо­дить бу­дут, ту­пой ты зас­ра­нец.  
  
— Ки­ли, — пре­дуп­режда­ет его Биль­бо.  
  
— Не хо­чу я же­нить­ся! — Ки­ли пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет­ся и за­рыва­ет­ся го­ловой под по­душ­ку.  
  
Фи­ли доп­ле­та­ет ко­сич­ки в усах и при­нима­ет­ся быс­тро и ту­го зап­ле­тать бо­роду. Биль­бо за­ходит сбо­ку, что­бы ему по­мочь, но тот лишь от­ма­хива­ет­ся.  
  
— Ты не зна­ешь, как впле­тать бу­сины для по­мол­вки, — объ­яс­ня­ет он, вы­нимая их из ма­лень­кой де­ревян­ной шка­тул­ки. Он по­казы­ва­ет Биль­бо изящ­ные, изук­ра­шен­ные резь­бой бу­сины с од­ной ды­роч­кой на­вер­ху и дву­мя сни­зу. — Они пред­назна­чались То­рину, но вы с ним про­пус­ти­ли по­мол­вку, и он от­дал их мне. Они рань­ше при­над­ле­жали на­шему де­ду.  
  
Биль­бо пред­став­ля­ет, как выг­ля­дел бы То­рин с эти­ми чу­дес­ны­ми бу­сина­ми в во­лосах. Их ко­вали спе­ци­аль­но для ко­роля и нас­ледно­го прин­ца, раз­мышля­ет Биль­бо, гля­дя на вы­точен­ные в них сим­во­лы. Бу­сины Ори на­вер­ня­ка поп­ро­ще. Биль­бо ка­са­ет­ся сво­их во­лос, пред­став­ляя, как му­чил­ся бы с ни­ми каж­дый день.  
  
— До­ри не даст сво­его бла­гос­ло­вения, — про­из­но­сит он, по­иг­ры­вая коль­цом То­рина. — Осо­бен­но пос­ле то­го, как Но­ри пой­мал те­бя уле­пёты­ва­ющим че­рез ок­но, точ­но во­риш­ку.  
  
— Да он дав­но уже ук­рал у Ори его...  
  
— Ки­ли! — пре­дос­те­рега­ющим то­ном пе­реби­ва­ет его Биль­бо, а Фи­ли по­сыла­ет ему весь­ма нед­ру­желюб­ный взгляд.  
  
— Я — нас­ледный принц Эре­бора, так что они мо­гут пой­ти ле­сом. — Фи­ли слиш­ком при­выч­но и ак­ку­рат­но впле­та­ет бу­сины. Шель­мец прак­ти­ковал­ся. — Да­ин по­пыта­ет­ся выс­та­вить ме­ня ду­раком пе­ред сво­ими со­вет­ни­ками? — Дол­жно быть, удив­ле­ние слиш­ком чёт­ко чи­та­ет­ся на ли­це Биль­бо, по­тому что Фи­ли не­доволь­но фыр­ка­ет: — Вы ме­ня все за иди­ота дер­жи­те. Но я ведь не сле­пой и по­нимаю, что они за­дума­ли. Они ме­ня тер­петь не мо­гут и зна­ют, что и я к ним ни­какой люб­ви не пи­таю. Со­вет­ни­ки хо­тят, что­бы Да­ин стал ко­ролём. Что ж, они то­же мо­гут ид­ти ле­сом. Ко­ролём бу­ду я, а Ори — мо­им кон­сортом. И ни­чего им с этим не по­делать.  
  
— Ты всё слиш­ком уп­ро­ща­ешь, — пы­та­ет­ся вра­зумить его Биль­бо. Иног­да он за­быва­ет, что Фи­ли уже взрос­лый, да толь­ко их с бра­том вы­ход­ки на­поми­нать об об­ратном не спе­шат. Но, как и в день при­ез­да Да­ина, он ви­дит, ка­ким Фи­ли мо­жет стать, ес­ли дей­стви­тель­но за­хочет. — Но да, ты прав, кто-ни­будь обя­затель­но прой­дёт­ся по по­воду по­мол­вочных бу­син. Ты ре­шил проб­ле­му по-сво­ему и обес­пе­чил нам с тво­им дя­дей в бу­дущем не од­ну бес­сонную ночь. Как ду­ма­ешь, спра­вишь­ся ты с ка­шей, что за­варил?  
  
— Ког­да-ни­будь я взой­ду на прес­тол, — твёр­до от­ве­ча­ет Фи­ли, под­ни­ма­ясь со сту­ла и за­кан­чи­вая оде­вать­ся. — Ес­ли я не мо­гу выс­то­ять пе­ред куч­кой ка­ких-то со­вет­ни­ков и их ли­цемер­ны­ми вы­пада­ми, я его не­дос­то­ин. И я не сты­жусь сво­его вы­бора. — Он за­тяги­ва­ет шнур­ки на кра­сивых ко­жаных на­ручах с вы­тес­ненным на них узо­ром из перь­ев и на­ходит под­хо­дящие к ним кин­жа­лы. Вмес­то по­дар­ка Да­ина он вкла­дыва­ет в них свои при­выч­ные клин­ки.  
  
Фи­ли, нас­ледный принц Эре­бора, сто­ит пе­ред ним, и Биль­бо чувс­тву­ет, как сер­дце пе­репол­ня­ет­ся лю­бовью. Он всег­да и всем го­ворит, что теп­ло от­но­сит­ся к маль­чи­кам. Очень теп­ло. Мож­но да­же ска­зать, они ему бе­зум­но до­роги.  
  
— Дя­дя? — не­уве­рен­но спра­шива­ет Фи­ли, и Биль­бо уже хо­чет обер­нуть­ся и про­верить, не за­шёл ли в ком­на­ту То­рин, но по­том вспо­мина­ет, что те­перь он сам при­ходит­ся им дя­дей.  
  
Он под­хо­дит к Фи­ли и, мо­лясь, что­бы го­лос зву­чал ров­но, поп­равля­ет его на­руч.  
  
— На­день ка­кие-ни­будь коль­ца. Ты то­же, Ки­ли. Вы оба дол­жны выг­ля­деть бе­зуко­риз­ненно. — Он вы­бира­ет для Фи­ли се­реб­ря­ное коль­цо с аме­тис­том, что под­хо­дит к си­нему и зе­лёно­му в его одеж­де, и раз­ре­ша­ет ему на­деть ещё од­но, с изум­ру­дом, на дру­гую ру­ку. — Вот, так бу­дет луч­ше. — К не­му под­хо­дит Ки­ли, он взял коль­цо бра­та и зап­лёл в во­лосы вы­ложен­ные кро­хот­ны­ми кам­ня­ми бу­сины. — То­рин ва­ми сей­час не­дово­лен, но, по край­ней ме­ре, уп­рекнуть вас внеш­ним ви­дом он не смо­жет.  
  
— Кхм... А я си­жу спра­ва или сле­ва от То­рина? — пе­реми­на­ет­ся с но­ги на но­гу Ки­ли.  
  
Биль­бо взды­ха­ет и ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Сле­ва, Ки­ли, — на­поми­на­ет он. — Сле­ва.  
  
— Точ­но... — ки­ва­ет он и по­луча­ет ты­чок в бок от Фи­ли.  
  
— Сле­ва! — ши­пит его брат. — Спра­ва я си­жу!  
  
— Да по­нял я!  
  
От оче­ред­ной по­тасов­ки их спа­са­ет стук в дверь, в при­от­кры­тую створ­ку заг­ля­дыва­ет То­рин. Сто­ит ему зай­ти, как Фи­ли не­воль­но рас­прав­ля­ет пле­чи, буд­то ждёт, что же он ска­жет, но То­рин лишь мол­ча ог­ля­дыва­ет нас­ледни­ка с ног до го­ловы. Биль­бо ви­дит, что То­рин за­метил бу­сины, и ле­гонь­ко ка­са­ет­ся кон­чи­ками паль­цев тя­жёлой тка­ни его ру­кава, ког­да тот про­ходит ми­мо. То­рин чувс­тву­ет его при­кос­но­вение, на мгно­вение пе­рево­дит гла­за на хоб­би­та, взгляд нем­но­го теп­ле­ет, — и сно­ва по­вора­чива­ет­ся к Фи­ли.  
  
— Ну, — тя­жело взды­ха­ет То­рин, — и как силь­но те­бе приш­лось его на­по­ить?  
  
Ки­ли взры­ва­ет­ся сме­хом, и Фи­ли мрач­но хму­рит­ся, но То­рин лишь прив­ле­ка­ет его в тес­ные объ­ятия. Фи­ли на мгно­вение прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в ста­тую, а по­том рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в улыб­ке и об­ни­ма­ет дя­дю в от­вет. То­рин от­пуска­ет его и хло­па­ет по пле­чу, од­на­ко вся­кое ве­селье сле­та­ет с ли­ца Фи­ли, ког­да тот го­ворит:  
  
— Ма­тери об этом сам рас­ска­жешь.  
  
Ки­ли, за­дыха­ясь от хо­хота, хва­та­ет­ся ру­ками за стол­би­ки кро­вати, что­бы не спол­зти на пол. Фи­ли, ка­жет­ся, от­ча­ян­но бо­рет­ся с тош­но­той.  
  
— Пой­дём, суп­руг мой. — То­рин про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку, и Биль­бо с ра­достью её при­нима­ет. — По­ра зат­мить со­бой мои ог­ре­хи и пред­ста­вить ме­ня в луч­шем све­те.  
  
— А лу­ну те­бе с не­ба не дос­тать? — от­ве­ча­ет Биль­бо, опи­ра­ясь на его ру­ку чуть силь­нее, чем сле­дова­ло бы. Фи­ли и Ки­ли, всё ещё пос­ме­ива­ющий­ся в ру­кав, сле­ду­ют за ни­ми. — Кто уже вни­зу? Да­ин, на­вер­ное.  
  
То­рин пе­редёр­ги­ва­ет пле­чами, но ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Да, Да­ин. И он, по­хоже, спра­шивал о те­бе.  
  
— В са­мом де­ле? — Биль­бо очень хо­чет смор­щить нос, но вос­пи­тание не поз­во­ля­ет. — А ещё кто?  
  
— Вра­ин, Ли­ир, их суп­ру­ги и та да­ма — как её имя?  
  
— Ба­лар? — за­думав­шись на мгно­вение вспо­мина­ет Биль­бо.  
  
— Точ­но-точ­но, она. Ты не зна­ешь, она не за­мужем? — спра­шива­ет То­рин, мно­гоз­на­читель­но ог­ля­дыва­ясь на Ки­ли. Тот за­мет­но блед­не­ет, а Фи­ли не­мило­сер­дно хмы­ка­ет. — Ни сло­ва. Ес­ли бы твой брат хоть при­мер­но знал, что та­кое при­личия, твоя го­лова на пла­хе не ока­залась бы, так что, ес­ли хо­чешь ко­го-то ви­нить, ви­ни его.  
  
Биль­бо по­сыла­ет в сто­рону То­рина уко­риз­ненный взгляд и встре­ча­ет­ся с пол­ны­ми не­вин­но­го не­пони­мания гла­зами. Им при­дёт­ся плот­но по­тол­ко­вать об этом пос­ле, вмес­те с Дис и Ба­лином. Ес­ли Дис не пон­ра­вит­ся де­вуш­ка, смыс­ла в пе­рего­ворах нет, а Ба­лин луч­ше всех раз­бе­рёт, дос­той­ная ли она кан­ди­дату­ра в не­вес­ты. Им круп­но по­везёт, ес­ли Ки­ли удас­тся же­нить на кра­сивой во­итель­ни­це из ближ­не­го ок­ру­жения Да­ина, и, нас­коль­ко Биль­бо мо­жет су­дить, та без осо­бого тру­да смо­жет прис­тру­нить юно­го прин­ца.  
  
— Ну всё, как уви­жу До­ри, пер­вым де­лом рас­ска­жу ему про ту ис­то­рию пос­ле Сол­нце­воро­та в Эред Лу­ин, — слы­шит Биль­бо не­доб­рое ши­пение Ки­ли и стран­ный, за­душен­ный вскрик Фи­ли. То­рин, пос­ме­ива­ясь, идёт ря­дом, и Биль­бо ос­та­ёт­ся толь­ко глу­боко вздох­нуть. Что бы там ни го­вори­ли про Фи­ли, он уве­рен, в мо­лодые го­ды То­рин ни­чуть не от­ли­чал­ся от сво­их пле­мян­ни­ков, прос­то все пред­почли об этом за­быть.  
  
Биль­бо ле­гонь­ко щип­лет его за ру­ку, на­поми­ная о том, как нуж­но се­бя вес­ти, но на гу­бах То­рина по-преж­не­му иг­ра­ет слиш­ком уж до­воль­ная улыб­ка. Они за­ходят в за­лу, То­рин не­замет­но ка­са­ет­ся его ла­дони сво­ей, пог­ла­живая ка­мень в коль­це, и Биль­бо нак­ры­ва­ет поч­ти нес­терпи­мым же­лани­ем его по­цело­вать. Это всё ут­ренние пе­режи­вания, Фи­ли и его глу­пые бу­сины, это ни­чего, прос­то ему нуж­но впредь на­учить­ся луч­ше се­бя сдер­жи­вать.  
  
Ес­ли бы он толь­ко су­мел пе­реси­лить се­бя рань­ше. Эх ты, ду­рачи­на, вы­гова­рива­ет се­бе Биль­бо, а ведь всё бы­ло так хо­рошо.  
  
— Доб­рое ут­ро, — при­ветс­тву­ет их Да­ин, улы­ба­ясь этой сво­ей стран­ной улы­боч­кой. Од­на­ко сей­час раз­го­вор с ним при­ходит­ся очень кста­ти, Биль­бо ос­тавля­ет То­рина и нап­равля­ет­ся к не­му и его со­вет­ни­ку Ли­иру с суп­ру­гой. Она не осо­бо жа­лу­ет Биль­бо, но и не не­нави­дит от­кры­то, по­это­му сей­час со­бесед­ни­ца из неё по­лучит­ся неп­ло­хая. Вра­ин и его муж, к при­меру, Биль­бо тер­петь не мо­гут.  
  
— Доб­рое-доб­рое, Да­ин, — от­ве­ча­ет Биль­бо и тут же мыс­ленно наг­ражда­ет се­бя оп­ле­ухой за то, что в ком­па­нии са­нов­ни­ков нап­рочь за­был наз­вать его ти­тул. Че­му тут удив­лять­ся, он с са­мого про­буж­де­ния со­вер­ша­ет од­ну ошиб­ку за дру­гой. — Прос­ти­те ме­ня, ми­лорд, ми­леди, — он по­оче­рёд­но веж­ли­во ки­ва­ет Ли­иру и его же­не. — У ме­ня бы­ла дол­гая ночь.  
  
— Да уж, не сом­не­ва­юсь, — го­ворит Да­ин, а суп­ру­га Ли­ира, Ба­ша, щу­рит­ся, од­на­ко не от раз­дра­жения, а с лю­бопытс­твом, хо­тя по­чему, Биль­бо по­ка не по­нима­ет и до­думать не ус­пе­ва­ет — Да­ин, и сам за­быв о при­личи­ях, гром­ко спра­шива­ет, ука­зывая рас­ши­рив­ши­мися гла­зами на Фи­ли: — Мас­тер Бэг­гинс, это что же, сва­деб­ная лен­та в во­лосах у прин­ца Фи­ли? — Он смар­ги­ва­ет и рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в улыб­ке: — Ох, из­ви­ните, Ва­ше Вы­сочес­тво, я прос­то нем­но­го удив­лён. Я не знал, что он за кем-то уха­живал.  
  
То­рин за­нима­ет мес­то во гла­ве сто­ла и ув­ле­чён­но что-то об­сужда­ет с Ба­лином, маль­чи­ки как при­вязан­ные идут за ним, Фи­ли са­дит­ся спра­ва, Ки­ли — сле­ва, а Ба­лин вста­ёт за спи­ной ко­роля. Дис рас­по­лага­ет­ся ря­дом с млад­шим сы­ном, ос­тавляя мес­то по пра­вую ру­ку от Фи­ли для Биль­бо. Гос­ти на­чина­ют рас­са­живать­ся, и Фи­ли под­ни­ма­ет на не­го умо­ля­ющие гла­за.  
  
— Его на­речён­ный не лю­бит вни­мания дво­ра, — лег­ко от­ве­ча­ет Биль­бо. — Но вы ско­ро смо­жете с ним поз­на­комить­ся. — Да, вот оно, нуж­но ус­тро­ить для Ори и прин­цев скром­ный ве­чер, что­бы от­праздно­вать по­мол­вку, и, ра­зуме­ет­ся, приг­ла­сить Да­ина и его сви­ту. Ки­ли как раз по­лучит воз­можность по­об­щать­ся с Ба­лар, а со­вет­ни­кам Да­ина поль­стит, что их сде­лали частью се­мей­но­го со­бытия.  
  
Мыс­ли о праз­дни­ке кру­тят­ся в го­лове, с лёг­костью от­вле­кая вни­мание Биль­бо от оши­бок это­го ут­ра. Да­ин са­дит­ся за стол ря­дом с Биль­бо и по­сыла­ет Дис лу­чезар­ную улыб­ку. Та де­ла­ет вид, что аб­со­лют­но его не за­меча­ет. Он взды­ха­ет и по­вора­чива­ет­ся к Биль­бо:  
  
— Моя ми­лей­шая сес­три­ца так и не прос­ти­ла ме­ня за то, что я сло­мал её иг­ру­шеч­ный меч.  
  
— Ты заш­вырнул его в ре­ку, — рез­ко от­ве­ча­ет Дис, сле­дя за тем, как слу­га на­лива­ет ей чай.  
  
Да­ин сно­ва взды­ха­ет и гля­дит на не­го та­кими нес­час­тны­ми гла­зами, что из гру­ди Биль­бо не­воль­но вы­рыва­ет­ся сме­шок. Дис нас­толь­ко зло­памят­на и неп­ри­мири­ма, что по срав­не­нию с ней То­рин — об­ра­зец дип­ло­матич­ности. Биль­бо по­доз­ре­ва­ет, что, как и Ки­ли, ей не про­чили ко­рону, по­это­му она так и не на­учи­лась сдер­жи­вать свои по­рывы. К то­му же, как он ус­пел убе­дить­ся, у хоб­би­тов и гно­мов раз­ные по­нятия о хо­роших ма­нерах, и от её през­ри­тель­ной гри­масы улыб­ка Да­ина лишь раз­го­ра­ет­ся ещё яр­че.  
  
Кто-то щип­лет Биль­бо за бед­ро, и он как ни в чём не бы­вало ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся на Фи­ли и про­сит его пе­редать са­хар­ни­цу, взгля­дом спра­шивая, что слу­чилось. Фи­ли ед­ва за­мет­но ки­ва­ет в сто­рону То­рина и мно­гоз­на­читель­но по­иг­ры­ва­ет бро­вями. Его суп­руг не сво­дит с не­го тя­жёло­го, не­выно­симо мрач­но­го взгля­да, и сер­дце Биль­бо про­пус­ка­ет удар. До сих пор ему впол­не уда­валось от­влечь­ся от вос­по­мина­ний об ут­ре, но То­рин, са­мой со­бой, ни­чего не за­был, и Биль­бо от­че­го-то не го­рит же­лани­ем уз­нать, чем обер­нётся их от­ло­жен­ный до по­ры до вре­мени раз­го­вор.  
  
Чувс­твуя се­бя пар­ши­вей не­куда, он кру­тит коль­цо на паль­це, но по­том бе­рёт се­бя в ру­ки и, веж­ли­во улы­ба­ясь, сно­ва по­вора­чива­ет­ся к Да­ину. Ни у не­го, ни у То­рина сей­час нет вре­мени на эти глу­пос­ти.  
  
Биль­бо ни­ког­да по-нас­то­яще­му не це­ловал­ся со сво­им суп­ру­гом, и от это­го сер­дце но­ет в гру­ди.  
  
Но сей­час не вре­мя, нас­той­чи­во на­поми­на­ет се­бе Биль­бо, у них дел нев­про­ворот с Да­ином и его со­вет­ни­ками. По­том, ког­да с при­ёма­ми бу­дет по­кон­че­но, он смо­жет поз­во­лить се­бе окон­ча­тель­но рас­киснуть в сво­их по­ко­ях, но не те­перь.  
  
Как толь­ко зав­трак за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся, нас­ту­па­ет по­ра при­нимать­ся за нас­то­ящую ра­боту. Слу­ги уно­сят та­рел­ки и при­бира­ют стол, их сме­ня­ют пис­цы, Ори в их чис­ле нет. Биль­бо чувс­тву­ет, как огор­чён Фи­ли. Ско­рее все­го, он поп­ро­сил Ори прий­ти, но то­му не нра­вит­ся оку­нать­ся в по­лити­чес­кие иг­ры ко­ролевс­тва. Ори пред­по­чита­ет ти­шину биб­ли­оте­ки и своё ре­мес­ло. Биль­бо на­де­ет­ся толь­ко, что Фи­ли в са­мом де­ле не при­нудил бед­ня­гу к че­му-то, что то­му сов­сем не по ду­ше. Фи­ли мог сде­лать это не­наме­рен­но, у Ори не та­кой сталь­ной ха­рак­тер, его лег­ко пе­ре­убе­дить.  
  
Биль­бо по­нима­ет, что имен­но ему при­дёт­ся в этом ра­зоб­рать­ся.  
  
— Гиль­дей­ские за­лы Эре­бора по­хожи на по­ле боя, Ва­ше Ве­личес­тво, — го­ворит Да­ин. — Пос­ла­нец, ко­торо­го я от­пра­вил вче­ра, вер­нулся по­ут­ру из­би­тым. — Пос­ме­ива­ясь, он про­дол­жа­ет: — А ведь я по­сылал его в Учи­тель­скую Гиль­дию.  
  
— Вам по­вез­ло не по­пасть­ся на гла­за Гиль­ди­ям Тка­чей, Пор­тных и Вы­шиваль­щиц. Они сей­час нем­но­го за­няты спо­ром меж­ду со­бой. Зна­ете, та­ким спо­ром, ког­да в ход идут то­поры и от­то­чен­ные иг­лы, — шу­тит Фи­ли и по­луча­ет бла­гос­клон­ную улыб­ку от Ли­ира и его же­ны, ко­торую та де­ликат­но пря­чет за сал­феткой. — При­носим из­ви­нения, ес­ли пос­тра­дал кто-то из ва­ших спут­ни­ков.  
  
То­рин по­сыла­ет Фи­ли до­воль­ный взгляд.  
  
— Ни­чего, поп­ра­вит­ся, ког­да нос срас­тётся, — при­нима­ет его из­ви­нения Да­ин.  
  
— В ка­ком сос­то­янии Гиль­дия Юве­лиров? — спра­шива­ет Ба­лар, и Биль­бо с об­легче­ни­ем за­меча­ет, что Ки­ли на­конец-то на­чина­ет прис­лу­шивать­ся к раз­го­вору. — Это моё ре­мес­ло, и я не бо­юсь, что в ме­ня при­летят щип­цы или мо­лоток.  
  
— Де­ла идут неп­ло­хо, — от­ве­ча­ет Ки­ли, выг­ля­дывая из-за Ли­ира, что­бы встре­тить­ся с ней гла­зами. — Они вы­купи­ли свою тер­ри­торию и на­няли Гиль­дию Куз­не­цов, что­бы те ох­ра­няли гра­ницы квар­та­ла от по­сяга­тель­ств.  
  
Ба­лар гор­де­ливо ус­ме­ха­ет­ся.  
  
— Да, мы, юве­лиры, зна­ем, как нуж­но ус­тра­ивать­ся, — го­ворит она Ки­ли. Дол­жно быть, Ба­лар за­мети­ла в его ко­сах бу­сины, вы­да­ющие в нём соб­ра­та-юве­лира. В её во­лосах бу­син боль­ше, но оба они но­сят прос­тые се­реб­ря­ные ко­леч­ки на кон­цах кос, от­метки зва­ния мас­те­ров. — Как там гиль­дей­ский зал?  
  
— Чис­тый и ухо­жен­ный, — от­ве­ча­ет Ки­ли, и оба улы­ба­ют­ся, а Биль­бо пе­рево­дит на То­рина пол­ный на­деж­ды взгляд. Ес­ли эти двое хо­рошо по­ладят и у Ба­лар нет на­речён­но­го, мо­жет, им всё же удас­тся на­ладить от­но­шения с на­родом Да­ина.  
  
Ну, хоть ка­кая-то при­ят­ная но­вость за всё ут­ро.  
  
— Тог­да я от­прав­люсь к юве­лирам, Да­ин, — твёр­до за­яв­ля­ет Ба­лар.  
  
— Не же­ла­ете взять про­вожа­того, ми­леди? — Биль­бо ки­ва­ет на Ки­ли. — Я уве­рен, Его Вы­сочес­тво бу­дет рад по­казать вам Гиль­дию.  
  
Пос­ле это­го пе­рего­воры про­ходят глад­ко. Хва­ла не­бу, Фи­ли и Ки­ли ве­дут се­бя бе­зуп­речно. Под­ни­ма­ет­ся шум, ког­да Вра­ин де­ла­ет не­лес­тное за­меча­ние по по­воду по­мол­вочных бу­син Фи­ли, но тот не под­да­ёт­ся на про­вока­цию.  
  
— Я дол­го шёл к об­ру­чению, ми­лорд, — улы­ба­ясь и по­иг­ры­вая бу­синой, от­ве­ча­ет Фи­ли на поч­ти ос­корби­тель­ные сло­ва Вра­ина о ско­рос­пе­лой люб­ви и неп­ри­лич­ной спеш­ке. — Мы с мо­им на­речён­ным зна­ем друг дру­га с са­мого детс­тва, ещё с тех пор, как в Эред Лу­ин я был прос­тым му­зыкан­том. Я мно­го лет ждал, по­ка смо­гу дать мо­ему из­бран­ни­ку и его семье то, че­го они зас­лу­жива­ют.  
  
На­мёк тон­кий, но Вра­ин его прек­расно по­нима­ет и, су­дя по ли­цу со­вет­ни­ка, даль­ней­ших спо­ров не бу­дет.  
  
Раз­го­вор пе­рехо­дит на об­сужде­ние то­го, как пе­реп­ра­вить в Эре­бор уче­ников и под­мастерь­ев из Же­лез­ных хол­мов. Дис, Фи­ли и Ки­ли выс­ка­зыва­ют­ся про­тив то­го, что­бы в Оди­нокую го­ру съ­ез­жа­лись дру­гие мас­те­ра, что­бы не рас­со­рить­ся со сво­ими под­данны­ми, То­рин под­держи­ва­ет их ре­шение. Он сам куз­нец, но не мо­жет го­ворить за всю Гиль­дию, тем бо­лее что не яв­ля­ет­ся её гла­вой. Дис вхо­дит в Гиль­дию Ору­жей­ни­ков, Ки­ли — в Гиль­дию Юве­лиров, а Фи­ли — Му­зыкан­тов, по­это­му у них об­ширные све­дения о по­ложе­нии дел в ре­мес­ленном квар­та­ле. Биль­бо де­ла­ет мыс­ленную по­мет­ку по­гово­рить с До­ри и Но­ри о Гиль­дии Тка­чей, ког­да те при­дут на­конец об­су­дить по­мол­вку Фи­ли и Ори.  
  
Ох, им с Дис и То­рином при­дёт­ся раз­гре­бать ещё и это. Биль­бо на­де­ет­ся, что Но­ри удас­тся по­дос­ту­дить пыл До­ри. Но­ри, мо­жет, и не­дово­лен тем, что Фи­ли пы­тал­ся се­год­ня ут­ром выс­ко­чить в ок­но, но принц ему нра­вит­ся, и Биль­бо не за­мечал за Но­ри та­кого яро­го соп­ро­тив­ле­ния, ка­кое де­монс­три­ру­ет До­ри.  
  
Пе­рего­воры пре­рыва­ют­ся обе­дом, Да­ин и его со­вет­ни­ки рас­хо­дят­ся, что­бы об­су­дить меж­ду со­бой их ре­зуль­та­ты. То­рин, Дис и Ба­лин пы­та­ют­ся при­думать, как убе­дить Гиль­дии до­пус­тить к обу­чению под­мастерь­ев из Же­лез­ных хол­мов. За­дача это неп­ростая, но де­вать­ся им не­куда. Но­вые от­ря­ды во­инов в Эре­бор пус­кать нель­зя, од­на­ко мир­но сот­рудни­чать с Да­ином как-то нуж­но, кро­ме то­го, Биль­бо ис­крен­не со­чувс­тву­ет гно­мам, ко­торых не при­нима­ют в Эре­боре. Они все­го лишь хо­тят вер­нуть­ся до­мой, как и все ос­таль­ные.  
  
— Мас­тер Бэг­гинс, — зо­вёт его Да­ин, ос­та­нав­ли­вая на пол­пу­ти из за­лы. — На два сло­ва?  
  
Биль­бо чувс­тву­ет на се­бе взгляд То­рина и по­нима­ет, что он, ско­рее все­го, по­пыта­ет­ся с ним по­гово­рить, а Биль­бо к об­сужде­нию ут­ренних со­бытий со­вер­шенно не го­тов, по­это­му дру­желюб­но улы­ба­ет­ся Да­ину и ос­та­ёт­ся, поз­во­ляя то­му при­дер­жать се­бя за ло­коть и от­вести в сто­рону.  
  
— Что-то слу­чилось?  
  
— Нет, ни­чего. Я прос­то хо­тел бы по­дарить мо­ему ро­дичу и его на­речён­но­му что-ни­будь по слу­чаю по­мол­вки, но, сда­ёт­ся мне, пос­ледний по­дарок при­шёл­ся ему не по ду­ше. И я по­нятия не имею, что по­дой­дёт его из­бран­ни­ку. — Ос­кор­блён­ным, что Фи­ли не по вку­су по­дарен­ные им изук­ра­шен­ные клин­ки, Да­ин не выг­ля­дит. Уже хо­рошо.  
  
— К со­жале­нию, я ни­чего не мо­гу вам от­ве­тить, — го­ворит Биль­бо. Ори тер­петь не мо­жет сюр­при­зов, тем бо­лее та­ких, и вся ви­на на­вер­ня­ка па­дёт на Фи­ли. — На­де­юсь, до отъ­ез­да вам вы­падет воз­можность поз­на­комить­ся с на­речён­ным Его Вы­сочес­тва. На­до бу­дет что-ни­будь при­думать. — Ну вот, опять при­кос­но­вения. На этот раз Да­ин кла­дёт ему ру­ку на пле­чо.  
  
То­рин и ос­таль­ные до­жида­ют­ся Биль­бо, на ли­це Фи­ли вновь по­яв­ля­ет­ся от­ча­ян­ное вы­раже­ние. Он зна­ет, что Биль­бо всег­да и во всём при­дёт на по­мощь, но Фи­ли страш­но, что на в этот раз он ос­тался без под­дер­жки ма­тери. То­рин, ско­рее все­го, пос­та­ра­ет­ся за­щитить прин­ца от неё, и в ито­ге раз­ру­га­ют­ся уже эти двое. Биль­бо и Ба­лину при­дёт­ся бо­роть­ся с их взрыв­ны­ми ха­рак­те­рами, осо­бен­но во вре­мя встре­чи с Но­ри и До­ри.  
  
— Прос­ти­те, Да­ин, — го­ворит Биль­бо. — Ме­ня ждёт муж.  
  
— Да, по­хоже на то, — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся он.  
  
Биль­бо воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к То­рину и опи­ра­ет­ся на про­тяну­тую ру­ку, ед­ва ли за­мечая, как тот нак­ры­ва­ет его ла­донь сво­ей. Биль­бо ста­ратель­но пы­та­ет­ся во­об­ще не ви­деть То­рина, пред­по­читая смот­реть ку­да угод­но, лишь бы не на не­го. Он ни­как не мо­жет от­де­лать­ся от то­го жут­ко­го ощу­щения, что не да­ёт ему по­коя с са­мого ут­ра, ког­да То­рин отс­тра­нил­ся от его глу­пого по­целуя.  
  
Ес­ли он про­дол­жит тер­зать­ся мыс­ля­ми о нём, то прос­то-нап­росто раз­ре­вёт­ся.  
  
В его по­ко­ях за нак­ры­тым к чаю сто­лом Биль­бо до­жида­ют­ся Но­ри и Ори. Но­ри, по ви­ду ко­торо­го не ска­жешь, что он го­тов сию ми­нуту при­душить Фи­ли, с по­рази­тель­ной лов­костью кру­тит меж­ду паль­цев ос­трый нож.  
  
— Ори. — Дис ша­га­ет ему навс­тре­чу и, по­ложив ру­ки на пле­чи, ка­са­ет­ся его лба сво­им. Ори сму­щён­но ей улы­ба­ет­ся и пов­то­ря­ет её жест. — По край­ней ме­ре, мой глу­пый от­прыск выб­рал те­бя. Ра­да, что ты во­шёл в на­шу семью.  
  
— Спа­сибо, Ва­ше Вы­сочес­тво. — Дис от­пуска­ет его и ус­ту­па­ет мес­то То­рину. — Ва­ше Ве­личес­тво.  
  
— Не сто­ит, — го­ворит То­рин, хло­пая его по пле­чу. — Да­же ес­ли бы ты не удос­то­ил мо­его пле­мян­ни­ка та­кой чес­ти, ты и твои братья вхо­дят в чис­ло тех нем­но­гих, кто мо­жет об­ра­щать­ся ко мне по име­ни.  
  
Ори ки­ва­ет, улы­ба­ясь.  
  
— То­рин, — ис­прав­ля­ет­ся он и улы­ба­ет­ся ещё ши­ре, ког­да к не­му на­конец под­хо­дит Фи­ли и неж­но уби­ра­ет за ухо зап­ле­тён­ную в честь по­мол­вки ко­сич­ку.  
  
— Ну раз уж всё идёт так за­меча­тель­но. — Но­ри де­монс­тра­тив­но кла­дёт нож на стол и пе­рево­дит взгляд на Фи­ли. Ши­роким жес­том он ука­зыва­ет прин­цу на дверь, ве­дущую на тер­ра­су. — Пой­дём, Фи­ли, са­мое вре­мя нам хо­рошень­ко обо всём по­тол­ко­вать.  
  
Фи­ли не­воль­но при­жима­ет­ся спи­ной к То­рину, но тот лишь ле­гонь­ко под­талки­ва­ет его впе­рёд.  
  
— У каж­до­го пос­тупка есть пос­ледс­твия, Фи­ли. По­ра бы те­бе это по­нять.  
  
Фи­ли пе­рево­дит гла­за на Биль­бо, но тот со­вер­шенно не на­мерен выз­во­лять его из пе­ред­ря­ги на этот раз, а Дис лишь вы­рази­тель­но при­под­ни­ма­ет бровь.  
  
— Но­ри, — раз­да­ёт­ся обес­по­ко­ен­ный го­лос Ори.  
  
— Не вол­нуй­ся, бра­тиш­ка, я вер­ну тво­его на­речён­но­го в це­лос­ти и сох­раннос­ти и да­же с пол­ным на­бором при­чин­да­лов, — уве­ря­ет его Но­ри и плот­но зак­ры­ва­ет за со­бой дверь тер­ра­сы. Биль­бо ви­дит, как Но­ри за­киды­ва­ет ру­ку Фи­ли на пле­чи и уво­дит его по­даль­ше — по край­ней ме­ре, аг­рессив­но этот жест не выг­ля­дит.  
  
— С од­ним ра­зоб­ра­лись, — го­ворит То­рин сво­ей сес­тре. Та лишь взды­ха­ет и еро­шит во­лосы млад­ше­му сы­ну.  
  
— Обе­щай, что не же­нишь­ся втай­не от сво­ей бед­ной ма­туш­ки, ми­лый, — умо­ля­юще про­из­но­сит она.  
  
— Не ду­маю, что это воз­можно, ес­ли учесть, что ты на­вер­ня­ка са­ма ор­га­низу­ешь мою по­мол­вку.  
  
Дис и То­рин при­нима­ют­ся что-то ти­хо об­суждать, Ки­ли ухо­дит на­лить се­бе чаю, а Биль­бо ос­то­рож­но под­во­дит Ори к сто­лу. Он выг­ля­дит ис­крен­не счас­тли­вым, буд­то что-то вдруг заж­глось у не­го внут­ри, и Биль­бо убеж­да­ет­ся, что им с Фи­ли бу­дет хо­рошо вмес­те. Биль­бо на­де­ял­ся, что То­рин все­го лишь по­шутил нас­чёт то­го, как Фи­ли го­тов был при­нудить Ори к бра­ку, и рад, что ви­дит под­твержде­ние сво­им мыс­лям. Ори до­волен сво­им вы­бором, хо­тя на ли­це его яс­но чи­та­ют­ся по­нят­ные стра­хи и опа­сения.  
  
— До­ри зна­ет? — спра­шива­ет он, и Ори ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Но­ри ему рас­ска­зал, но До­ри по­ка не мо­жет уй­ти из гиль­дей­ских за­лов. В спо­ре за тер­ри­тории меж­ду Пор­тны­ми и Вы­шиваль­щи­цами на­конец-то вид­ны ка­кие-то под­вижки. — Ори с бла­годар­ностью при­нима­ет пред­ло­жен­ную Ки­ли та­рел­ку бу­тер­бро­дов. — До­ри приш­лось сло­мать гла­ве гиль­дии нос, но это не страш­но.  
  
Иног­да Биль­бо со­вер­шенно не по­нима­ет гно­мов.  
  
— При­ят­но слы­шать, — го­ворит он из чис­той веж­ли­вос­ти. — Как он при­нял но­вос­ти? Но­ри не рас­ска­зывал?  
  
— Луч­ше, чем я ду­мал. До­ри не уг­ро­жа­ет выз­вать Фи­ли на по­еди­нок, так что всё нор­маль­но. — Ори ест го­раз­до ак­ку­рат­нее Ки­ли, ко­торый обо­жа­ет оку­нать пе­ченье пря­мо в чай. — Он по­нима­ет, что это зна­чит для ме­ня, что я на са­мом де­ле не хо­тел от­ка­зывать Фи­ли в пер­вый раз. — Ори нер­вно сгла­тыва­ет. — Прос­то... Я не знаю, что де­лать, по­нима­ешь? Не знаю, ка­ково это...  
  
— Быть кон­сортом? — учас­тли­во спра­шива­ет Биль­бо. — Да, это не­лёг­кая ра­бота. На­де­юсь, ты ещё нес­ко­ро уз­на­ешь, что это та­кое. А по­ка что — дол­гая по­мол­вка те­бя ус­тро­ит?  
  
Ори сог­ласно ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Так бу­дет луч­ше, До­ри как раз ус­пе­ет при­вык­нуть. Он был рад, ког­да я от­ка­зал Фи­ли ещё в тот пер­вый раз. — Ори те­ребит паль­ца­ми ко­сич­ку с зап­ле­тён­ной в неё лен­той и ти­хо улы­ба­ет­ся. — Ему ни­ког­да не нра­вилась эта идея же­нить­бы на Фи­ли. — Он на­конец ре­ша­ет­ся пос­мотреть на Биль­бо и ста­ратель­но бо­рет­ся с улыб­кой, дол­жно быть, что­бы ка­зать­ся серь­ёз­нее и стар­ше. — Но ты и сам зна­ешь, что это бес­по­лез­но. Фи­ли всег­да до­бива­ет­ся сво­его. А я... — Ори за­кусы­ва­ет гу­бу. — По­чему я дол­жен сно­ва и сно­ва ему от­ка­зывать, ес­ли я это­го на са­мом де­ле не хо­чу? Это прос­то бес­смыс­ленно.  
  
— И прав­да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Биль­бо. — Ну, а ты сам ус­пел свык­нуть­ся с мыслью, что стал на­речён­ным прин­ца?  
  
— Не очень, — приз­на­ёт­ся Ори. — Я знаю, мне ни­ког­да не стать та­ким хо­рошим кон­сортом, как ты. Ты столь­ко все­го де­ла­ешь, вез­де ус­пе­ва­ешь. Но, мо­жет, ты смо­жешь ме­ня че­му-ни­будь на­учить? Я бу­ду ста­рать­ся. — Ори убеж­дённо ки­ва­ет. — Да, точ­но. По край­ней ме­ре ра­ди Фи­ли. Мне не очень-то всё это нра­вит­ся, по­нима­ешь? Но я хо­чу быть с ним.  
  
Хо­рошо ска­зано, ни­чего ино­го от бу­дуще­го суп­ру­га Фи­ли Биль­бо и не ожи­дал.  
  
— Что ж, тог­да те­бе по­вез­ло, что я ря­дом. Мы, хоб­би­ты, уме­ем прис­по­саб­ли­вать­ся луч­ше всех на све­те.  
  
Се­год­ня это его уме­ние под­вер­гнет­ся нас­то­яще­му ис­пы­танию. И в бу­дущем их бу­дет ещё не­мало. То­рин про­дол­жа­ет о чём-то раз­го­вари­вать с Дис, ли­ца обо­их за­мет­но по­серь­ёз­не­ли. Биль­бо не зна­ет, о чём они го­ворят, но он уве­рен, им с То­рином ещё пред­сто­ит собс­твен­ная об­сто­ятель­ная бе­седа.  
  
По край­ней ме­ре, Биль­бо на­де­ет­ся, что То­рин всё ещё за­хочет с ним раз­го­вари­вать.  
  
Воз­вра­ща­ют­ся Но­ри и Фи­ли, пос­ледний слег­ка бле­ден, но ви­димых пов­режде­ний на нём нет.  
  
— Вот и слав­нень­ко, — го­ворит Но­ри сво­ему бра­ту. — Фи­ли те­перь всё по­нима­ет, так ведь? Ко­неч­но по­нима­ет... — Он хло­па­ет прин­ца по спи­не и по­вора­чива­ет­ся к То­рину и Дис. — А сей­час, по­ка не по­явил­ся До­ри, приш­ла по­ра нас­то­ящих пе­рего­воров. Ва­ше Ве­личес­тво, ми­леди, про­шу.  
  
Ори без лиш­них на­поми­наний под­ни­ма­ет­ся с мес­та и сле­ду­ет за стар­шим бра­том. Дис идёт вслед за То­рином, что не­уди­витель­но, ведь он за­менил маль­чи­кам от­ца. Дол­жно быть, это часть обы­чая, ког­да семьи да­ют друг дру­гу обе­щания и до­гова­рива­ют­ся о при­даном. Тра­диции хоб­би­тов ма­ло от­ли­ча­ют­ся от гномь­их, хо­тя в ка­чес­тве при­дано­го на­речён­ные об­ме­нива­ют­ся дру­гими по­дар­ка­ми. Биль­бо силь­но сом­не­ва­ет­ся, что Фи­ли и Ори ста­ли бы спо­рить из-за узо­ров на ска­тер­тях.  
  
Ки­ли та­кое раз­ви­тие со­бытий, по­хоже, ни­чуть не бес­по­ко­ит.  
  
— Ты же не про­тив, что Фи­ли и Ори же­нят­ся? — Ник­то тол­ком не оза­ботил­ся по­ин­те­ресо­вать­ся его мне­ни­ем, а пос­коль­ку это зна­чит, что Ки­ли при­дёт­ся в ско­ром вре­мени ис­кать се­бе суп­ру­гу, Биль­бо ре­ша­ет: са­мое вре­мя его спро­сить.  
  
— Мне нра­вит­ся Ори. Он лю­бит Фи­ли, а Фи­ли лю­бит его. — Ви­димо, это всё, что его вол­ну­ет. У Ки­ли за­кан­чи­ва­ют­ся пе­ченья, и он с тос­кой пог­ля­дыва­ет на свой чай. Принц так и не про­ник­ся вку­сом, но Дис ни за что не поз­во­лит ему пить эль до ве­чера. — Ду­маю, Ба­лар мне по­дой­дёт. Мы оба юве­лиры, и она все­го на па­ру лет стар­ше ме­ня.  
  
— Она те­бе приг­ля­нулась? — спра­шива­ет Биль­бо, до­бав­ляя са­хар в чай.  
  
Ки­ли не­оп­ре­делён­но по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
  
— По­ка не знаю. Ес­ли на­до, мо­гу и же­нить­ся.  
  
— Это не сов­сем то, что нуж­но для хо­роше­го бра­ка, Ки­ли, — ти­хо приз­на­ёт­ся Биль­бо. — Мы хо­тим, что­бы ты был счас­тлив, а не при­нуж­дал се­бя и же­нил­ся прос­то по­тому, что от те­бя это­го ждут. Я не го­ворю, что ты обя­зан по­любить Ба­лар, я знаю, это­го мо­жет ни­ког­да не слу­чить­ся, но, по край­ней ме­ре, поп­ро­буй стать её дру­гом.  
  
— Да, на­вер­ное, ты прав, — ки­ва­ет Ки­ли. — Зна­ешь, у ме­ня нет Единс­твен­но­го, по­это­му мне про­ще.  
  
— Как это? — в за­меша­тель­стве спра­шива­ет Биль­бо. — Я ду­мал, они есть у всех гно­мов.  
  
— Нет, — ка­ча­ет го­ловой Ки­ли. — Я ни­ког­да не чувс­тво­вал Зо­ва и, чес­тно приз­нать­ся, весь­ма это­му рад. По мне, так это слиш­ком хло­пот­но — всю жизнь ис­кать и ждать сво­его Единс­твен­но­го. Ма­ма та­кая же, как я, а они с от­цом лю­били друг дру­га ни­чуть не мень­ше дру­гих пар. — Ки­ли от­ки­дыва­ет­ся на спин­ку сту­ла. — А вот Фи­ли всег­да чувс­тво­вал Зов. Он знал, что его сер­дцу че­го-то не хва­та­ет. А по­том од­нажды До­ри при­шёл по­гово­рить с ма­мой нас­чёт ка­кой-то тка­ни и при­вёл с со­бой Ори. Он был чуть млад­ше нас и боль­шую часть вре­мени по­мал­ки­вал, но Фи­ли рас­ска­зывал по­том, что всё по­нял уже тог­да. Сто­ило ему прос­то взгля­нуть на Ори, как Зов за­тих. Он уз­нал его.  
  
— Уз­нал? — под­ни­ма­ет бровь Биль­бо.  
  
Ки­ли ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Ле­ген­да гла­сит, что ког­да Ма­хал вы­реза­ет из кам­ня на­ши сер­дца, он иног­да уда­ря­ет по рез­цу слиш­ком силь­но, и ка­мень рас­па­да­ет­ся на две по­ловин­ки. Он вкла­дыва­ет эти по­ловин­ки в два раз­ных те­ла и по­том вды­ха­ет в них жизнь. По­это­му ни­ког­да не бу­дешь чувс­тво­вать се­бя це­лым, по­ка не най­дёшь свою вто­рую по­ловин­ку. Ну да ты это зна­ешь луч­ше ме­ня, прав­да?  
  
— По­чему это? — сму­щён­но спра­шива­ет Биль­бо, и Ки­ли под­ни­ма­ет на не­го не­пони­ма­ющий взгляд.  
  
— Ты же Единс­твен­ный То­рина, — хму­ро про­из­но­сит он. — Раз­ве ты это­го не по­чувс­тво­вал, ког­да встре­тил его?  
  
Биль­бо вне­зап­но по­нима­ет, что раз­го­вор за­шёл со­вер­шенно не ту­да, и, что­бы скрыть своё за­меша­тель­ство и пос­пешно при­думать дос­той­ный от­вет, де­ла­ет гло­ток чая.  
  
— У хоб­би­тов всё по-дру­гому, Ки­ли. Да и твой дя­дя в тот ве­чер в Бэг-Эн­де про­из­вёл не са­мое луч­шее впе­чат­ле­ние. Лю­бовью с пер­во­го взгля­да на­ши от­но­шения не на­зовёшь.  
  
По­думать толь­ко. Ки­ли не зна­ет? Что То­рин им рас­ска­зал, во что зас­та­вил по­верить его и Фи­ли? А Дис? Как бы То­рин ни злил­ся из-за трек­ля­того ут­ренне­го по­целуя, Биль­бо выс­ка­жет ему всё, что ду­ма­ет по по­воду вранья семье о та­ких важ­ных ве­щах.  
  
— Хм... — Ки­ли, свя­тая прос­то­та, ве­рит его сло­вам и вы­ужи­ва­ет сре­ди про­чей еды пос­леднее шо­колад­ное пе­ченье. — Хоб­би­ты та­кие стран­ные. — На этом за­меча­тель­ном вы­воде мыс­ли его пе­рес­ка­кива­ют на дру­гую те­му. — Как ду­ма­ешь, раз уж Ори те­перь ста­нет мо­им бра­том, До­ри свя­жет мне пер­чатки, как у не­го? В них так удоб­но ез­дить вер­хом, по­водья не на­тира­ют ла­дони.  
  
Биль­бо в этом силь­но сом­не­ва­ет­ся. Что бы там ни го­ворил Ори, пер­вым де­лом его стар­ший брат по­пыта­ет­ся при­душить Фи­ли.  
  
— Поп­ро­буй его поп­ро­сить, — от­ве­ча­ет Биль­бо. — Но луч­ше те­бе дер­жать­ся по­даль­ше от брать­ев Ри, по­ка идут офи­ци­аль­ные це­ремо­нии.  
  
— Я что, по-тво­ему, сов­сем ду­рак? — Ки­ли ма­ка­ет пе­ченье в чаш­ку, и Биль­бо на этот раз его не одёр­ги­ва­ет. По­ка ник­то не ви­дит, пусть ест, как хо­чет. — Ин­те­рес­но, что Но­ри поп­ро­сит в ка­чес­тве при­дано­го... Ты что ду­ма­ешь?  
  
— Тка­ни, пря­жу. Но­вый ткац­кий ста­нок, мо­жет быть, Ори ведь са­мый млад­ший, — го­ворит Биль­бо, прик­ры­вая гла­за и вспо­миная сва­деб­ные за­коны, ко­торые прос­матри­вал нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев на­зад. Про бу­сины он за­был по­тому, что, на­вер­ное, прос­то про­лис­тнул эту часть. — По­том он сот­кёт из них оде­яла и ков­ры для сва­деб­но­го по­дар­ка, что­бы ук­ра­сить но­вый дом Ори и Фи­ли. Те­бе то­же нуж­но бу­дет при­думать ка­кой-ни­будь по­дарок.  
  
Ки­ли ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Уже при­думал. Я сде­лал его дав­ным-дав­но, ког­да Фи­ли про­сил его ру­ки ещё в пер­вый раз. — Он за­меча­ет удив­лённый взгляд Биль­бо и кар­тинно за­каты­ва­ет гла­за. — Да, я знаю сва­деб­ные тра­диции. Не нас­толь­ко мы бес­по­мощ­ные. Я ско­вал Ори пе­рочин­ный нож и сде­лал их сва­деб­ные бу­сины. Мне не тер­пе­лось пос­ко­рее свес­ти этих дво­их.  
  
— Очень пре­дус­мотри­тель­но с тво­ей сто­роны, — хва­лит Биль­бо. Он ре­шил, что по­дарит Ори бу­магу и на­бор но­вых перь­ев. Они от­лично до­пол­нят по­дарок Ки­ли. — А Фи­ли ты ни­чего не по­даришь?  
  
— Нет. Ви­дишь ли, по­дар­ки да­рят­ся толь­ко дру­гой семье, — пус­ка­ет­ся в объ­яс­не­ния принц. — Ес­ли я по­дарю что-то Фи­ли, это бу­дет зна­чить, что я сом­не­ва­юсь, дос­то­ин ли Ори его ру­ки. До­ри и Но­ри да­рят Фи­ли по­дар­ки, что­бы поп­ри­ветс­тво­вать его в но­вой семье, а мы да­рим по­дар­ки Ори, что­бы по­казать, что при­нима­ем его в на­шу. — Рас­ска­зывая, он раз­ма­шис­то жес­ти­кули­ру­ет за­бытой в ру­ке лож­кой. — И ещё: Фи­ли из бла­город­ной семьи и зна­читель­но вы­ше Ори по ста­тусу, по­это­му мы да­рим им... — Ки­ли не­доволь­но мор­щит нос. — Как же это ска­зать, на все­об­щем зву­чит не очень, мы вро­де как пла­тим семье Ри вы­куп, по­тому что вмес­те с Ори они по­теря­ют часть дос­татка, а они да­рят Фи­ли вся­кие ме­лочи, что­бы от­бла­года­рить за этот брак. Ес­ли Ори ре­шит ос­та­вить ра­боту пис­ца, Фи­ли при­дёт­ся вып­ла­тить Гиль­дии не­ус­той­ку, но, зная Ори, ду­маю, та­кого ни­ког­да не слу­чит­ся. Он не смо­жет и дня про­жить без сво­их кни­жек в биб­ли­оте­ке. — Он на­конец-то за­меча­ет лож­ку в сво­ей ру­ке и, сму­щён­но улы­ба­ясь, ак­ку­рат­но кла­дёт её на сал­фетку. — Са­мо со­бой, ты — единс­твен­ный Бэг­гинс, а То­рин — гла­ва семьи, по­это­му у вас та­кой ка­ните­ли не бы­ло.  
  
Биль­бо улы­ба­ет­ся в чаш­ку с ча­ем.  
  
— Ну, на­шу же­нить­бу во­об­ще тра­дици­он­ной не на­зовёшь.  
  
В от­вет Ки­ли лишь пе­редёр­ги­ва­ет пле­чами и на­мазы­ва­ет раз­ре­зан­ную на­попо­лам бу­лоч­ку щед­рой пор­ци­ей ва­ренья.  
  
— То­рин — ко­роль и мо­жет де­лать всё, что ему за­хочет­ся. К то­му же, у вас осо­бая ис­то­рия. Он взял те­бя в суп­ру­ги на по­роге смер­ти и на­дел те­бе на па­лец своё собс­твен­ное коль­цо. Да­же я счи­таю это до оду­ри ро­ман­тичным.  
  
Биль­бо вдруг нес­терпи­мо хо­чет­ся ска­зать Ки­ли прав­ду: что всё это ложь, все­го лишь кра­сивая сказ­ка, что­бы спас­ти То­рина от воз­можно­го уда­ра в спи­ну, что Биль­бо не его Единс­твен­ный и что сер­дце его раз­ры­ва­ет­ся на час­ти каж­дый раз, ког­да он об этом вспо­мина­ет. Ему хо­чет­ся приз­нать­ся, как силь­но он лю­бит То­рина, но То­рин уже был влюб­лён в ко­го-то за­дол­го до встре­чи с ним. Ему хо­чет­ся рас­ска­зать, что он це­ловал его все­го один раз, да и то ук­радкой.  
  
Но он мол­чит, по­тому что Ки­ли ещё очень мо­лод, а кра­сивые сказ­ки дол­жны за­кан­чи­вать­ся хо­рошо.  
  
— Ка­жет­ся, они за­кон­чи­ли, — го­ворит он вмес­то это­го.  
  
Спус­тя не­кото­рое вре­мя все рас­хо­дят­ся, маль­чи­ки ухо­дят на тре­ниро­воч­ную аре­ну, Но­ри и Ори — в свои Гиль­дии, Дис вмес­те с ни­ми, а То­рин от­прав­ля­ет­ся на встре­чу со сво­ими во­ена­чаль­ни­ками. Биль­бо рад нас­ту­пив­шей ти­шине и воз­можнос­ти по­быть в оди­ночес­тве, соб­рать­ся с мыс­ля­ми. Он пи­шет До­ри за­пис­ку, спра­шивая его мне­ние по по­воду не­боль­шо­го ве­чера, да­бы от­праздно­вать по­мол­вку, и ждёт его от­ве­та преж­де, чем по­дой­ти с этим же воп­ро­сом к Дис. Ес­ли До­ри про­тив, ни о ка­ких праз­дно­вани­ях и ре­чи быть не мо­жет.  
  
Он пе­ре­оде­ва­ет­ся и идёт в сад. По ло­коть зем­ле он чувс­тву­ет се­бя го­раз­до луч­ше, ки­пящую мыс­ля­ми го­лову ос­ту­жа­ет под­нявший­ся с за­катом прох­ладный ве­терок. Тер­ра­са рас­по­ложе­на на се­веро-за­пад­ном скло­не, по­это­му Биль­бо ус­пе­ва­ет нас­ла­дить­ся сол­нечны­ми лу­чами, но со вре­менем хо­лод бе­рёт своё, и при­ходит­ся со­бирать­ся об­ратно.  
  
Ког­да Биль­бо на­конец под­ни­ма­ет­ся и от­ря­хива­ет зем­лю с пер­ча­ток, то за­меча­ет сто­яще­го в две­рях То­рина.  
  
— Нам нуж­но ус­тро­ить не­боль­шой праз­дник по по­воду по­мол­вки, — го­ворит Биль­бо, со­бирая инс­тру­мен­ты. — Тог­да Ори не за­хочет­ся спря­тать­ся и от­си­деть­ся где-то под сто­лом, а Да­ин и его со­вет­ни­ки по­чувс­тву­ют се­бя же­лан­ны­ми гос­тя­ми. Я уже спро­сил, что на этот счёт ду­ма­ет До­ри, те­перь ос­та­лось толь­ко дож­дать­ся его от­ве­та, но в це­лом, ду­маю, всё по­лучит­ся. Пусть Но­ри по­забо­тит­ся о том, что­бы все ус­лы­шали, как Фи­ли и Ори бы­ли вмес­те ещё в Эред Лу­ин. Так мы зак­ро­ем рты не­доволь­ным, и по­мол­вка Фи­ли пе­рес­та­нет ка­зать­ся на­мерен­ным ос­кор­бле­ни­ем Да­ина.  
  
С мгно­вение То­рин мол­чит, а по­том сог­ласно ки­ва­ет:  
  
— Ты всег­да зна­ешь, как луч­ше сгла­дить ос­трые уг­лы.  
  
— Я же те­бе го­ворил, хоб­би­ты — при­рож­дённые дип­ло­маты. — Биль­бо хо­чет при­нять ван­ну и спо­кой­но по­ужи­нать. В лю­бой дру­гой ве­чер он бы не от­ка­зал­ся от ком­па­нии То­рина за сто­лом, но не се­год­ня. Он по­ка не го­тов к раз­го­вору по ду­шам. Он не зна­ет, что ска­зать, как объ­яс­нить свой пос­ту­пок, ес­ли То­рин на­конец спро­сит его. — Что ты хо­чешь по­дарить семье Ори? Я ду­маю, кро­ме все­го про­чего, нуж­но по­дарить ка­шеми­ровую пря­жу, До­ри дол­жно пон­ра­вить­ся.  
  
— Сом­не­ва­юсь, что До­ри сей­час во­об­ще хоть что-ни­будь спо­соб­но пон­ра­вить­ся, — ус­ме­ха­ет­ся его суп­руг. — Он ещё в Эред Лу­ин яс­но дал по­нять, что про­тив это­го со­юза. Я поч­ти уве­рен, он по­шёл за мной от­во­ёвы­вать Эре­бор не толь­ко что­бы убе­речь Ори от тлет­ворно­го вли­яния Но­ри, но и что­бы прос­ле­дить за Фи­ли.  
  
— Но он же зна­ет, Фи­ли не стал бы иг­рать чувс­тва­ми Ори, — не­до­уме­ва­ет Биль­бо. — Он зна­ет, что они друг у дру­га Единс­твен­ные. По­чему он так про­тивит­ся их свадь­бе?  
  
— По мно­гим при­чинам. До­ри лишь хо­чет за­щитить сво­его млад­ше­го бра­та, — от­ве­ча­ет То­рин, за­бирая у не­го во­рох инс­тру­мен­тов и скла­дывая их в спе­ци­аль­ный сун­ду­чок. — Ори не по­хож на те­бя или нас с маль­чи­ками. Счас­тли­вее все­го он чувс­тву­ет се­бя в ком­па­нии книг, ему не нра­вит­ся быть в цен­тре вни­мания, пос­то­ян­но с кем-то об­щать­ся. Он ста­ра­ет­ся, но ду­ша его к это­му не ле­жит.  
  
— О те­бе мож­но ска­зать то же са­мое, — на­поми­на­ет ему Биль­бо. — Ты тер­петь не мо­жешь сбо­рища.  
  
— Неп­равда.  
  
Биль­бо, улы­ба­ясь, ты­чет его паль­цем в пле­чо.  
  
— Ещё ка­кая прав­да.  
  
— Лад­но, сог­ла­сен, — взды­ха­ет То­рин.  
  
— Но как-то же ты справ­ля­ешь­ся. — Биль­бо га­да­ет, где мож­но най­ти слу­жан­ку, но в ком­на­те его уже до­жида­ет­ся стол, нак­ры­тый к ужи­ну, и ра­зож­жённый ка­мин. С лёг­ким не­удо­воль­стви­ем он за­меча­ет, что слу­ги при­нес­ли два при­бора и от об­щес­тва То­рина те­перь ни­как не от­вертеть­ся. Се­год­ня у них на ужин го­вяди­на, всё ещё ис­хо­дящая па­ром, ту­шёные ово­щи, крас­ный кар­то­фель и мяг­кий ржа­ной хлеб с мас­лом. В кух­не ста­ли сле­дить за тем, что­бы к сто­лу по­дава­ли по­боль­ше зе­лени, за что Биль­бо нес­ка­зан­но бла­года­рен. И всё же его го­раз­до боль­ше по­радо­вали бы ово­щи из собс­твен­но­го ого­рода, для хоб­би­та это де­ло чес­ти.  
  
Его ко­роль идёт вслед за ним, на хо­ду сбра­сывая тя­жёлый плащ на ди­ван ря­дом со сто­лом.  
  
— Толь­ко по­тому, что ря­дом со мной есть ты, мой по­лурос­лик. Я бы сов­сем про­пал без тво­ей по­мощи.  
  
— Со вре­менем ты бы ра­зоб­рался, — от­ве­ча­ет Биль­бо и ре­ша­ет, что пе­ред ужи­ном не по­меша­ет ос­ве­жить­ся. — Мо­жешь на­чинать без ме­ня. Я хо­чу сна­чала нем­но­го при­вес­ти се­бя в по­рядок. — Кро­ме все­го про­чего, это даст ему воз­можность соб­рать­ся с мыс­ля­ми. Биль­бо нас­ко­ро при­нима­ет ван­ну: где-то глу­боко внут­ри он не хо­чет те­рять ни ми­нуты, про­ведён­ной вмес­те с То­рином, хо­тя он и расс­тро­ен из-за то­го, что То­рин врёт сво­ей семье. А ещё он очень про­голо­дал­ся.  
  
То­рин, что не­уди­витель­но, да­же не прит­ро­нул­ся к еде и, ког­да Биль­бо в ха­лате воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к не­му, во­рошит уг­ли в ка­мине. Они при­нима­ют­ся за ужин, и Биль­бо всё же спра­шива­ет То­рина, как тот от­но­сит­ся к по­мол­вке Фи­ли:  
  
— Я знаю, ты ска­зал, что не про­тив, но что ты ду­ма­ешь на са­мом де­ле?  
  
— Я ни­ког­да бы не ли­шил Фи­ли воз­можнос­ти быть со сво­им Единс­твен­ным, — от­ве­ча­ет То­рин, скеп­ти­чес­ки ты­кая вил­кой в ово­щи.  
  
Они об­сужда­ют де­тали сва­деб­ных тра­диций, за­кан­чи­ва­ют ужи­нать и вы­кури­ва­ют од­ну труб­ку на дво­их, по­ка слу­ги уби­ра­ют со сто­ла. Сто­ит им вновь ос­тать­ся на­еди­не, Биль­бо на­бира­ет­ся ду­ху за­дать воп­рос, ко­торый му­чил его с тех са­мых пор, как То­рин приз­нался, что у не­го есть Единс­твен­ный.  
  
— Зна­чит, ты встре­тил его? Сво­его Единс­твен­но­го? — Пусть так. Зо­вите это бо­лез­ненным лю­бопытс­твом.  
  
Его суп­руг, не от­ры­ва­ясь, сле­дит за ним, и Биль­бо при­ходит­ся от­вести взгляд. Ему стыд­но и боль­но от­то­го, что он не тот, с кем То­рин хо­чет быть, что этим ут­ром он пре­дал его до­верие и пе­рес­ту­пил чер­ту. Биль­бо не уве­рен, хо­чет ли, что­бы тот сей­час за­гово­рил о по­целуе, и хо­чет ли об­ви­нить То­рина во лжи собс­твен­ной семье. Од­но ему из­вес­тно точ­но: он хо­чет знать, с кем ему ни­ког­да не срав­нить­ся.  
  
— Да. Он очень ум­ный, — в кон­це кон­цов про­из­но­сит То­рин, гля­дя в огонь. — Очень так­тичный. На­читан­ный. Так не­похож на ме­ня. Буд­то соз­дан, что­бы вос­полнять те чер­ты, ко­торых мне не­дос­та­ёт. Под­хо­дит мне во всём. Я не знал, что спо­собен так лю­бить, по­ка не встре­тил его.  
  
— Ох... — Что ещё он мо­жет ска­зать, ког­да сер­дце раз­би­ва­ет­ся на кус­ки, ког­да он чувс­тву­ет, что сто­ит ему ещё ми­нуту про­быть с То­рином в од­ной ком­на­те, и из глаз по­текут слё­зы. — По­нимаю...  
  
— В са­мом де­ле? — спра­шива­ет То­рин.  
  
Биль­бо ско­ван­но ки­ва­ет и под­ни­ма­ет­ся, плот­но об­хва­тив се­бя ру­ками за пле­чи. К гор­лу под­ка­тыва­ет тош­но­та. Нет, так де­ло не пой­дёт.  
  
— Биль­бо? — То­рин то­же вста­ёт и тя­нет­ся к не­му ру­кой, буд­то ему не всё рав­но.  
  
Он очень кра­сив, его суп­руг... И, не­беса, как же Биль­бо его лю­бит. Но всё, чем ему от­ны­не при­дёт­ся до­воль­ство­вать­ся, это од­ним ук­ра­ден­ным по­ут­ру по­целу­ем. Да и то вор из не­го по­лучил­ся ни­кудыш­ный.   
  
— Из­ви­ни, — го­ворит он, уво­рачи­ва­ясь от ла­дони То­рина. Биль­бо сей­час не вы­нес­ти его при­кос­но­вения, ина­че он раз­ле­тит­ся ты­сячей ос­колков. — Прос­ти, То­рин, мне не­хоро­шо. Ду­маю, мне луч­ше при­лечь.  
  
Он не смот­рит в его сто­рону и лишь раз­ли­ча­ет по до­роге в спаль­ню ти­хое “ко­неч­но”. Биль­бо слы­шит, как за То­рином плот­но зак­ры­ва­ет­ся дверь, но толь­ко ока­зав­шись в оди­ночес­тве, свер­нувшись на кро­вати, он на­конец поз­во­ля­ет те­бе рас­пла­кать­ся.


	5. Глава 5

В свой че­рёд нас­ту­па­ет ут­ро но­вого дня, толь­ко на этот раз Биль­бо про­сыпа­ет­ся в оди­ночес­тве. Ли­цо опух­ло от слёз, гор­ло сад­нит, вдо­бавок Биль­бо чувс­тву­ет се­бя пол­ней­шим ду­раком. Он всег­да знал, что То­рин его не лю­бит, — и знал, что сам был влюб­лён в не­го ещё с то­го дня, ког­да в па­лат­ке от­ве­тил “да”. Биль­бо лю­бил То­рина, как ни­кого дру­гого, так силь­но, что су­мел прос­тить жес­то­кость, с ко­торой тот об­ра­щал­ся с ним в прис­ту­пах бе­зумия.  
  
По­это­му сей­час все его огор­че­ния бес­смыс­ленны и бе­зос­но­ватель­ны.  
  
Биль­бо зас­тавля­ет се­бя под­нять­ся с пос­те­ли — он уже не в том воз­расте, что­бы це­лый день ва­лять­ся под оде­ялом и дуть­ся на весь бе­лый свет. Он умы­ва­ет­ся, при­чёсы­ва­ет­ся и на­дева­ет одеж­ду, ко­торую не жал­ко ис­портить. Этим ут­ром он не ну­жен при дво­ре, До­ри при­дёт ве­чером, по­это­му Биль­бо ре­ша­ет, что по­ра за­нять­ся рас­те­ни­ями.  
  
Ра­бота в са­ду при­носит ему от­дохно­вение и воз­вра­ща­ет ду­шев­ное спо­кой­ствие. На гряд­ках по­яви­лись рос­тки то­матов и кое-ка­ких трав. Биль­бо про­палы­ва­ет ро­зовые кус­ты, но ста­ра­ет­ся не смот­реть на них по­дол­гу: ли­цо за­лива­ет жар­кий ру­мянец. Он га­да­ет, об­ла­да­ют ли ро­зы в тра­дици­ях гно­мов тем же зна­чени­ем, что и у хоб­би­тов.  
  
Вез­де­сущие сор­ня­ки уже на­чали до­саж­дать его цве­там и ово­щам, и че­рез не­кото­рое вре­мя ря­дом с Биль­бо вы­рас­та­ет при­лич­ная ку­ча вы­поло­той тра­вы. Нуж­но по­садить жгу­чую кра­пиву, ду­ма­ет он, но сна­чала ра­зоб­рать­ся, ка­кая клум­ба на тер­ра­се са­мая те­нис­тая и влаж­ная. Биль­бо нра­вит­ся до­бав­лять кра­пиву в чай — ка­кое-ни­какое раз­но­об­ра­зие в ог­ра­ничен­ном вы­боре, что пред­ла­га­ет ему кух­ня Эре­бора.  
  
За­кон­чив борь­бу с сор­ня­ками, он са­жа­ет се­мена ипо­меи и лу­ноц­ве­та, ко­торые за­мочил прош­лым ве­чером. Ма­лень­кие ко­рич­не­вые се­мена уже прок­лю­нулись, кро­хот­ные бе­лые ко­реш­ки го­товы впить­ся в зем­лю. Ка­мен­ные сте­ны, что ок­ру­жа­ют тер­ра­су, ста­нут го­раз­до при­ят­нее для глаз, ес­ли их с ут­ра до поз­дне­го ве­чера бу­дут ук­ра­шать рас­кры­тые цве­точ­ные бу­тоны, к то­му же они бу­дут хо­рошо смот­реть­ся вмес­те с од­ним из его вь­ющих­ся ро­зовых кус­тов.  
  
Биль­бо ос­то­рож­но са­жа­ет вок­руг них ла­ван­ду и тут же мыс­ленно вы­гова­рива­ет се­бе. Ла­ван­да и ро­зы — о чём он толь­ко ду­ма­ет?  
  
— А у вас тут ми­ло, мас­тер Бэг­гинс.  
  
Зай­ди Да­ин к не­му в лю­бое дру­гое вре­мя, Биль­бо без проб­лем стер­пел бы его ви­зит.  
  
Но не сей­час.  
  
— Не пом­ню, что­бы я приг­ла­шал вас к се­бе, Да­ин. — Он под­ни­ма­ет­ся на но­ги, сни­ма­ет пер­чатки и кла­дёт их ря­дом с ма­лень­ки­ми граб­ля­ми. Инс­тру­мен­ты, что вы­ковал ему То­рин, так и ос­та­лись се­год­ня в сво­ём сун­дучке: Биль­бо ещё не нас­толь­ко при­шёл в се­бя, что­бы спо­кой­но брать их в ру­ки. — Не знаю, ка­кие по­ряд­ки ца­рят в ва­шей го­ре, но тут при­нято сна­чала спра­шивать раз­ре­шения, преж­де чем за­ходить к ко­му бы то ни бы­ло в лич­ные ком­на­ты.  
  
Да­ин удив­лённо смар­ги­ва­ет.  
  
— Это ва­ши по­кои? Ма­хал, мне ник­то объ­яс­нил. Я-то ду­мал, это ва­ша при­ём­ная! В прош­лый мой при­езд тут тол­пи­лось столь­ко на­роду... — Он выг­ля­дит по-нас­то­яще­му сму­щён­ным и рас­те­рян­ным. — При­мите мои из­ви­нения, дра­жай­ший ро­дич, я по­нятия не имел, что при­хожу нез­ва­ным. Что ж вы мне сра­зу ни­чего не ска­зали?  
  
Биль­бо и прав­да дав­но дол­жен был всё разъ­яс­нить, но сей­час уже слиш­ком поз­дно, к то­му же у не­го го­лова рас­ка­лыва­ет­ся от бо­ли.  
  
Да­ин, оза­бочен­но улы­ба­ясь, под­хо­дит бли­же.  
  
— Вы се­бя хо­рошо чувс­тву­ете, мас­тер Бэг­гинс?  
  
— Да, я в по­ряд­ке.  
  
— А по ви­ду и не ска­жешь. Не­уже­ли вам то­же дос­та­лось от ос­тро­го язы­ка мо­его тро­юрод­но­го бра­та? — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся он. — То­рин ме­ня столь­ко раз до­водил до слёз, ког­да мы бы­ли деть­ми, осо­бен­но из-за сво­ей сес­тры. — Уви­дев вы­рази­тель­но под­ня­тую бровь Биль­бо, Да­ин лишь взды­ха­ет и про­дол­жа­ет: — Ког­да я был сов­сем мо­лод, я уви­вал­ся за Её Вы­сочес­твом. Из-за это­го мне от То­рина спо­кой­но­го житья не бы­ло. Но в ито­ге она всё рав­но выш­ла за­муж за дру­гого.  
  
Да­ин мед­ленно про­хажи­ва­ет­ся по са­ду, кар­тинно вос­хи­ща­ясь про­делан­ной ра­ботой, по­ка Биль­бо пы­та­ет­ся взять се­бя в ру­ки и пе­рева­рива­ет ус­лы­шан­ное. Уви­дев доб­ро­ту и об­хо­дитель­ность Да­ина, он по­нима­ет, что имел в ви­ду То­рин, го­воря о сходс­тве сво­его ро­дича с маль­чи­ками. К то­му вре­мени, как Да­ин воз­вра­ща­ет­ся об­ратно, Биль­бо уже спо­ко­ен и го­тов про­дол­жать бе­седу.  
  
— Чес­тное сло­во, я не хо­тел по­казать­ся не­веж­ли­вым, мас­тер Бэг­гинс, — сно­ва из­ви­ня­ет­ся гном.  
  
— А что же вы тог­да хо­тели? — спра­шива­ет Биль­бо. — Кро­ме то­го, что­бы под­разнить То­рина? — Так вот что это бы­ло, ког­да он рас­смат­ри­вал его са­довые инс­тру­мен­ты. Те­перь Биль­бо по­нима­ет — Фи­ли и Ки­ли ве­дут се­бя точ­но так же, ког­да им ка­жет­ся, что у ко­го-то слиш­ком серь­ёз­ное и мрач­ное нас­тро­ение.  
  
— По­гово­рить с ва­ми, что же ещё. — Да­ин при­сажи­ва­ет­ся на об­лю­бован­ную Биль­бо и То­рином ска­мей­ку и дос­та­ёт от­ку­да-то из-под дос­пе­ха труб­ку, ще­пот­ку та­бака и спич­ки. — Я знаю, мой тро­юрод­ный брат ме­ня не жа­лу­ет, что бы он ни го­ворил по это­му по­воду, так что я ре­шил за­ручить­ся ва­шей под­дер­жкой и убе­дить преж­де все­го вас, что со­вер­шенно не на­мерен от­би­рать трон у Фи­ли. Осо­бен­но пос­ле ув­ле­катель­ной про­гул­ки в гиль­дей­ские за­лы. Мне там чуть бо­роду не отор­ва­ли! Нет уж, раз­би­рай­тесь со всем этим са­ми, а я воз­вра­ща­юсь до­мой, в мою род­ную, спо­кой­ную го­ру. Од­на­ко мне бы хо­телось сох­ра­нить со все­ми доб­рые от­но­шения, мы ведь, в кон­це кон­цов, ро­дичи.  
  
— Да, ро­дичи, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Биль­бо, дос­та­ёт свою труб­ку и са­дит­ся ря­дом, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на пе­репач­канные зем­лёй ко­лени.  
  
— А ещё я на­де­ял­ся, что уви­жу здесь свою ми­лей­шую сес­три­цу, раз уж ей так при­ят­но ва­ше об­щес­тво, — нем­но­го сму­щён­но приз­на­ёт­ся Да­ин.  
  
Не­ожи­дан­но для се­бя Биль­бо ис­крен­не сме­ёт­ся. Он при­писы­вал Да­ину мно­жес­тво ко­вар­ных пла­нов, но ему ни­ког­да и в го­лову не при­ходи­ло, что всё мо­жет ока­зать­ся ку­да про­ще.  
  
— Не так уж это смеш­но! — вор­чит Да­ин, не вы­пус­кая труб­ки из губ. — У ме­ня те­перь есть своя го­ра! Мо­жет, сей­час-то прин­цесса уде­лит мне то­лику вни­мания.  
  
— Мо­жет быть, мо­жет быть, — под­да­кива­ет Биль­бо. — Не сом­не­ва­юсь, вы и са­ми по­нима­ете, что зна­чил бы та­кой со­юз для обо­их ко­ролевств. Уж Дис бы прис­тру­нила ва­ших во­ена­чаль­ни­ков.  
  
Да­ин сме­ёт­ся в от­вет, нак­ло­ня­ет­ся и при­жима­ет­ся сво­им лбом ко лбу Биль­бо.  
  
— Эх, и по­вез­ло же мне с родс­твен­ни­ком. — Не­кото­рое вре­мя они си­дят и с нас­лажде­ни­ем ку­рят. Да­ин нес­пе­ша ог­ля­дыва­ет тер­ра­су. — Ни­чего не смыс­лю в са­доводс­тве. Вы на­вер­ня­ка уже по­няли, что я ни­чего, кро­ме как драть­ся и оча­ровы­вать, не умею. — Под скеп­ти­чес­ким взгля­дом Биль­бо он при­нима­ет­ся оп­равды­вать­ся: — Вы мне не ве­рите? Хм... В та­ких одеж­дах я б се­бе то­же не по­верил. Ря­дом с То­рином я, дол­жно быть, выг­ля­жу не­лепо. У не­го всег­да был та­кой ве­личес­твен­ный, царс­твен­ный вид...  
  
— Да, То­рин дей­стви­тель­но выг­ля­дит очень царс­твен­но, — про­из­но­сит Биль­бо, ста­ра­ясь не за­мечать, как бо­лез­ненно сжи­ма­ет­ся сер­дце. — Нем­но­гие мо­гут быть с ним ря­дом на рав­ных.  
  
— Сло­ва, дос­той­ные лю­бяще­го суп­ру­га. — Да­ин бро­са­ет на не­го стран­ный взгляд, и Биль­бо от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся. — Он не зас­лу­жива­ет та­кой пре­дан­ности, ес­ли ве­дёт се­бя с ва­ми столь хо­лод­но.  
  
— Он это не спе­ци­аль­но. — Биль­бо край­не расс­тро­ен, что аб­со­лют­но пос­то­рон­ний ему гном су­мел так быс­тро и хо­рошо его по­нять. Но от­пи­рать­ся те­перь бес­смыс­ленно: Да­ин, как и маль­чи­ки, ока­зал­ся очень про­зор­ли­вым. — Я знал, на что шёл, ког­да же­нил­ся на нём.  
  
Да­ин со­чувс­твен­но кла­дёт ру­ку ему на пле­чо. Биль­бо до сих пор нем­но­го не по се­бе от то­го, как зап­росто гном ка­са­ет­ся его каж­дый раз, но сей­час ему дей­стви­тель­но не­об­хо­димо прос­тое при­кос­но­вение. Биль­бо до жу­ти оди­ноко в Эре­боре, нес­мотря на дру­зей и но­воп­ри­об­ре­тён­ную семью. Им с То­рином, воз­можно, ни­ког­да не удас­тся вос­ста­новить бы­лую друж­бу и то вза­имо­пони­мание, ко­торо­го они дос­тигли в бра­ке, и Биль­бо рис­ку­ет встре­тить ещё не один оди­нокий ве­чер.  
  
— А вы ког­да-ни­будь про­бова­ли ра­ботать в са­ду? — спра­шива­ет он, ста­ра­ясь пе­ревес­ти раз­го­вор в дру­гое рус­ло.  
  
— Нет, ни ра­зу.  
  
  
Ока­зыва­ет­ся, Да­ин и вправ­ду плох в са­доводс­тве, хо­тя, с дру­гой сто­роны, у ко­го всё по­луча­лось с пер­во­го ра­за? Очень ско­ро ко­лени Да­ина ста­новят­ся та­кими же гряз­ны­ми, как у не­го са­мого; сня­тые дос­пе­хи рас­ки­даны по ска­мей­ке, а Биль­бо тер­пе­ливо объ­яс­ня­ет, сколь­ко удоб­ре­ний тре­бу­ет­ся каж­дой клум­бе в за­виси­мос­ти от то­го, что на ней рас­тёт. От­сутс­твие при­рож­дённо­го та­лан­та Да­ин ком­пенси­ру­ет упорс­твом, гра­нича­щим с ос­ли­ным уп­рямс­твом.  
  
Биль­бо при­ят­на ком­па­ния дру­гого жи­вого су­щес­тва. Он ска­зал То­рину, что раз­бе­рёт­ся с са­дом са­мос­то­ятель­но, толь­ко по­тому, что знал: ни­кого в Эре­боре боль­ше не за­ин­те­ресу­ешь са­доводс­твом, а рас­те­ни­ям, что­бы рас­ти здо­ровы­ми и кра­сивы­ми, не­об­хо­димо неч­то боль­шее, чем сле­пое сле­дова­ние при­казам кон­сорта ко­роля. За бе­седой вре­мя про­лета­ет не­замет­но, и ког­да Биль­бо за­меча­ет, что они с Да­ином на тер­ра­се не од­ни, сол­нце бли­зит­ся к по­луд­ню.  
  
То­рин сто­ит в две­рях, ли­цо его скры­то тенью. Од­но­го его ви­да дос­та­точ­но, что­бы при­тушить хо­рошее нас­тро­ение Биль­бо и жи­во на­пом­нить ска­зан­ные ему прош­лым ве­чером сло­ва про Единс­твен­но­го. Не на­до бы­ло до­пыты­вать­ся. Биль­бо сто­ило пос­лать прок­ля­тое лю­бопытс­тво ле­сом.  
  
И всё же он под­ни­ма­ет­ся и ша­га­ет к То­рину, за­мирая на по­роге, что­бы дать гла­зам при­вык­нуть к по­луть­ме гос­ти­ной пос­ле за­литой сол­нцем тер­ра­сы.  
  
— Ко­торый час? — спра­шива­ет он, сни­мая пер­чатки, и слы­шит, как Да­ин, ус­тавший от неп­ри­выч­но­го по­ложе­ния, с крях­те­ни­ем под­ни­ма­ет­ся с ко­лен.  
  
— Ско­ро пол­день. Я на­де­ял­ся, что ус­пею по­гово­рить с то­бой до то­го, как при­дёт До­ри. — В го­лосе То­рина слыш­на ка­кая-то стран­ная нап­ря­жён­ность. Биль­бо не­до­уме­ва­ет, не­уже­ли они с Дис ус­пе­ли по­ругать­ся из-за Фи­ли или свес­ти Ки­ли с во­итель­ни­цей из сви­ты Да­ина. — Но ты за­нят, как я пог­ля­жу. Мне ка­залось, те­бе не нуж­на бы­ла по­мощь?  
  
— Так и есть, но твой тро­юрод­ный брат лю­без­но сог­ла­сил­ся поп­ро­бовать свои си­лы в са­доводс­тве, да и я был не про­тив ком­па­нии, — от­ве­ча­ет Биль­бо.  
  
— Те­бе сто­ило толь­ко поп­ро­сить, — нас­та­ива­ет То­рин. — Я бы на­шёл те­бе по­мощ­ни­ка.  
  
Биль­бо хму­рит бро­ви, не по­нимая, по­чему То­рин опять уп­ря­мит­ся, осо­бен­но сей­час, в при­сутс­твии Да­ина.  
  
— Не нуж­на мне по­мощь, То­рин. — При­вык­нув к по­луть­ме, Биль­бо раз­ли­ча­ет ча­сы на ка­мин­ной пол­ке и по­вора­чива­ет­ся к Да­ину. — Прос­ти­те, Да­ин, мне по­ра пе­ре­одеть­ся к встре­че.  
  
— Это да­же к луч­ше­му, — от­ве­ча­ет тот, на­девая дос­пе­хи. — Всё рав­но от ме­ня боль­ше по­мех, чем про­ку. Но, мо­жет быть, я уви­жу вас зав­тра, и мы по­гово­рим о Ки­ли и Ба­лар?  
  
— Ду­маю, для это­го нам по­надо­бит­ся приг­ла­сить Её Вы­сочес­тво Дис, — рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в улыб­ке Биль­бо.  
  
— Чем боль­ше на­роду, тем ве­селее, — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся в от­вет Да­ин.  
  
Ес­ли он ду­ма­ет, что су­ме­ет оча­ровать Дис и до­бить­ся, что­бы она при­няла его уха­жива­ния, то силь­но заб­лужда­ет­ся, но Биль­бо не про­тив по­наб­лю­дать за его ста­рани­ями. К то­му же он не впол­не уве­рен, не бы­ли ли сло­ва гно­ма все­го лишь шут­кой.  
  
— Тог­да я со­об­щу вам, ког­да вык­рою сво­бод­ный ча­сик-дру­гой.  
  
— Бу­ду ждать с не­тер­пе­ни­ем. — Да­ин ни­как не мо­жет ра­зоб­рать­ся с на­руча­ми и на­конец за­тяги­ва­ет шнур­ки зу­бами. Это по-сво­ему ми­ло и так явс­твен­но на­поми­на­ет Ки­ли, что Биль­бо не­воль­но улы­ба­ет­ся. — На­де­юсь, ва­ша встре­ча прой­дёт глад­ко.  
  
— Я бы на это не рас­счи­тывал, — шу­тит Биль­бо и, на про­щание по­махав Да­ину ру­кой, со вздо­хом по­вора­чива­ет­ся к То­рину. — Как ду­ма­ешь, с До­ри бу­дет мно­го проб­лем?  
  
Но То­рин его не слу­ша­ет. Он вни­матель­но изу­ча­ет сад и раз­ло­жен­ные на зем­ле инс­тру­мен­ты. Биль­бо не ви­дит его ли­ца, но он за­меча­ет, что тот под­ни­ма­ет ло­пат­ку и кру­тит её в ру­ках.  
  
— Я ду­мал, те­бе пон­ра­вились те, что я вы­ковал для те­бя? — спра­шива­ет он всё тем же нап­ря­жён­ным го­лосом. Они с Дис, дол­жно быть, по­руга­лись не на шут­ку, а те­перь Биль­бо умуд­рился за­деть его гор­дость тем, что не поль­зу­ет­ся его по­дар­ком.  
  
Чес­тно приз­нать­ся, у Биль­бо сей­час аб­со­лют­но нет нас­тро­ения по­такать его кап­ри­зам.  
  
— Я взял пер­вые по­пав­ши­еся под ру­ку, — от­ве­ча­ет он чуть рез­че, чем сле­дова­ло бы. — Не ус­тра­ивай сцен, лад­но?  
  
То­рин от­кла­дыва­ет ло­пат­ку в сто­рону. Биль­бо ждёт, что он сей­час раз­вернёт­ся и от­пустит ка­кое-ни­будь ед­кое за­меча­ние, но тот мол­чит. Он во­об­ще ни­как не ре­аги­ру­ет.  
  
— То­рин? — ре­ша­ет­ся спро­сить Биль­бо, опа­са­ясь, что на сей раз за­шёл слиш­ком да­леко. — То­рин, с то­бой всё в по­ряд­ке?  
  
— До­ри ско­ро при­дёт, — от­ве­ча­ет он и, вмес­то то­го, что­бы обер­нуть­ся к Биль­бо, ухо­дит к ро­зовым кус­там. Биль­бо ви­дит, как он ка­са­ет­ся не­рас­пустив­ше­гося бу­тона, и га­да­ет, о чём он сей­час ду­ма­ет. — Те­бе сто­ит при­вес­ти се­бя в по­рядок.  
  
То­рин прав, и Биль­бо, чес­тно приз­нать­ся, со­вер­шенно не го­рит же­лани­ем сей­час ос­та­вать­ся с ним на­еди­не, по­это­му, без лиш­них воп­ро­сов ухо­дит умыть­ся и пе­ре­одеть­ся в све­жую одеж­ду. При­чесав­шись, он при­со­еди­ня­ет­ся к То­рину в гос­ти­ной, где тот си­дит, не­от­рывно гля­дя в огонь. Биль­бо бе­рёт со сто­ла коль­цо, ко­торое по­ложил ту­да, что­бы убе­речь от гря­зи, и на­дева­ет его на па­лец.  
  
— Ну как, те­перь я при­лич­но выг­ля­жу для встре­чи с До­ри? — спра­шива­ет он, но То­рин на не­го да­же не смот­рит. — То­рин?  
  
Его суп­руг бро­са­ет на не­го ко­рот­кий взгляд, и, что бы ни на­поми­нал се­бе Биль­бо, грудь сво­дит болью. Да и глу­по ожи­дать, что То­рин, бу­дучи гно­мом, най­дёт Биль­бо прив­ле­катель­ным. Он слиш­ком ма­лень­кий, слиш­ком мяг­кий и без­бо­родый. Его суп­руг от­но­сит­ся к не­му, как к ре­бён­ку, по­тому что Биль­бо и выг­ля­дит, как гно­мий ре­бёнок, и не­чего бы­ло кор­мить се­бя лож­ны­ми на­деж­да­ми, что То­рин ког­да-ни­будь ста­нет ис­пы­тывать к не­му же­лание, уви­дит в нём боль­ше, чем дру­га.  
  
Впер­вые Биль­бо за­да­ёт­ся воп­ро­сом, мо­жет, у То­рина есть кто-то на сто­роне? Как-то же ему нуж­но удов­летво­рять свои пот­ребнос­ти. Ему и в го­лову не при­ходи­ло рань­ше, что То­рин мо­жет быть ему не­верен, но сто­ит ли, в са­мом де­ле, счи­тать это из­ме­ной? В кон­це кон­цов, То­рин ни­чего не обе­щал Биль­бо, и как прос­то бы­ло бы ему най­ти лю­бов­ни­ка дос­та­точ­но пре­дан­но­го, спо­соб­но­го дер­жать язык за зу­бами.  
  
— О чём ты хо­тел по­гово­рить, То­рин? — Ему нуж­но как мож­но ско­рее от­де­лать­ся от этих мыс­лей. Ведь они мо­гут ока­зать­ся весь­ма прав­ди­выми. Что ес­ли у То­рина и в са­мом де­ле ин­триж­ка на сто­роне, и ес­ли это так, раз­ве Биль­бо мо­жет его в этом об­ви­нять? Что ес­ли он ви­дит­ся со сво­им Единс­твен­ным? Как жес­то­ко бы­ло бы с его сто­роны раз­лу­чить То­рина со вто­рой по­ловин­кой его ду­ши. — До­ри вот-вот по­явит­ся.  
  
— Зна­ешь, я уже за­был, — от­ве­ча­ет То­рин, мрач­нея всё боль­ше. Биль­бо пред­чувс­тву­ет: это на­чало дол­го­го, тя­жёло­го спо­ра. Из-за по­целуя, ко­неч­но же, но по­чему на­до бы­ло выб­рать имен­но этот мо­мент, что­бы на­чать раз­го­вор?  
  
Стук в дверь спа­са­ет их обо­их от слов, о ко­торых они рис­ку­ют по­том по­жалеть. Биль­бо от­кры­ва­ет дверь и впус­ка­ет в ком­на­ту де­лови­того и весь­ма не­доволь­но­го До­ри.  
  
— До­ри, — Биль­бо пы­та­ет­ся при­вет­ли­во улыб­нуть­ся, но бес­по­лез­но: До­ри не­умо­лим, и хоб­бит впол­не мо­жет его по­нять. В кон­це кон­цов, Ори и Фи­ли об­ру­чились без его бла­гос­ло­вения.  
  
— Что ж, де­вать­ся не­куда, и Ори те­перь до кон­ца сво­их дней свя­зан с тво­им пле­мян­ни­ком, — го­ворит До­ри, про­жигая То­рина и Биль­бо не обе­ща­ющим ни­чего хо­роше­го взгля­дом. К счастью, вслед за ним в ком­на­ту за­ходит Но­ри и не­замет­но для бра­та по­жима­ет пле­чами, и пе­рег­ля­дыва­ет­ся с Биль­бо.  
  
— Я же уже го­ворил те­бе, дра­гоцен­ный бра­тец, пос­мотри на си­ту­ацию с дру­гой сто­роны: те­перь ник­то нас не­закон­но­рож­дённы­ми по­том­ка­ми Ду­рина наз­вать не пос­ме­ет! — под­драз­ни­ва­ет Но­ри, а в от­вет на ядо­витый взгляд До­ри лишь рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в бес­стыд­ной ух­мылке. — Ты зна­ешь, что я прав. А ещё по­думай о но­вень­ком ткац­ком стан­ке, что нам ско­ро по­дарят. Уве­рен, он вы­точен из луч­ше­го де­рева и та­ких раз­ме­ров, что на нём зап­росто мож­но сот­кать го­белен про всё на­ше пу­тешес­твие! — На­мёк бо­лее чем проз­ра­чен, но на ли­це То­рина нет и те­ни веж­ли­вой улыб­ки. Биль­бо, к со­жале­нию, пох­вастать­ся то­же не­чем. — Ну на­до же... По­хоже, мы по­пали в центр ма­лень­ко­го до­маш­не­го скан­да­ла, — бор­мо­чет Но­ри так ти­хо, что­бы рас­слы­шал его толь­ко Биль­бо.  
  
— Ни­чего осо­бен­но­го, — шеп­чет он в от­вет. — Са­дитесь, я поп­ро­шу при­нес­ти чай.  
  
То­рин на­конец-то ува­житель­но ки­ва­ет обо­им брать­ям и от­хо­дит от ка­мина.  
  
— К со­жале­нию, мне при­дёт­ся вас по­кинуть. Хо­тя я не сом­не­ва­юсь, вам в лю­бом слу­чае при­ят­нее бы­ло бы об­су­дить всё с Биль­бо. Он, в кон­це кон­цов, все­об­щий лю­бим­чик.  
  
Биль­бо по­нятия не име­ет, что выз­ва­ло по­доб­ную ре­ак­цию, но и спро­сить в при­сутс­твии брать­ев Ри не мо­жет, да и не ус­пел бы он это сде­лать, по­тому что То­рин по­кида­ет ком­на­ту, хлоп­нув дверью чуть гром­че, чем то­го тре­бу­ют при­личия.  
  
— Не по­хоже это на “ни­чего осо­бен­но­го”, — тя­нет Но­ри, вы­рази­тель­но из­ги­бая бровь.  
  
— Ой, не суй­ся не в своё де­ло. — У Биль­бо нет ни ма­лей­ше­го же­лания вес­ти по­доб­ные раз­го­воры, го­лов­ная боль ста­новит­ся всё силь­нее. Ему хо­чет­ся при­лечь. — И не на­до на ме­ня так смот­реть, я тут со­вер­шенно ни при чём, ты это прек­расно зна­ешь. Фи­ли и Ори — па­роч­ка упёр­тых бол­ва­нов и впол­не сто­ят друг дру­га.  
  
— А ес­ли бы кое-кто раз­ре­шил всем нам из­вес­тно­му юно­му прин­цу уха­живать за Ори, ког­да он спра­шивал, хм... Да­же не знаю, раз в во­сем­надца­тый... У нас бы сей­час та­ких проб­лем не бы­ло, — за­яв­ля­ет Но­ри, уса­жива­ясь в крес­ло.  
  
— Во­сем­надцать раз? — по­ражён­но пов­то­ря­ет Биль­бо. — Серь­ёз­но?  
  
— Ага, ну и твер­до­лобые же эти сы­ны Ду­рина, — от­ве­ча­ет Но­ри, уго­ща­ясь при­несён­ным ча­ем. До­ри пых­тит от воз­му­щения, и сто­ит слу­жан­ке вый­ти из ком­на­ты, Но­ри за­мет­но нап­ря­га­ет­ся, буд­то го­товит­ся к ата­ке, и Биль­бо ре­ша­ет пос­ле­довать его при­меру.  
  
— Из всех без­моз­глых, ди­ких, упёр­тых вы­ходок, ко­торые со­вер­шал Фи­ли, эта — са­мая худ­шая! — взры­ва­ет­ся До­ри, как толь­ко зак­ры­ва­ет­ся дверь. — Он об­ру­чил­ся с Ори, не спро­сив сог­ла­сия ни у ме­ня, ни у Но­ри, и ес­ли вы всерь­ёз счи­та­ете, что я это до­пущу, что я поз­во­лю втя­нуть Ори в эту аван­тю­ру, то вам луч­ше ещё ра­зок по­думать...  
  
— Нас­чёт “не спро­сив сог­ла­сия”... — пе­реби­ва­ет его Но­ри, ста­ратель­но пы­та­ясь при­дать ли­цу сму­щён­ное вы­раже­ние. — Это не сов­сем так.  
  
До­ри це­пене­ет. А по­том пе­рево­дит взгляд на Но­ри.  
  
— Пов­то­ри-ка, что ты ска­зал, бра­тец?  
  
— Ну, ка­жет­ся, я как-то на­мек­нул на­шему ми­лому Ори, что ес­ли вдруг ког­да-ни­будь его ру­ки поп­ро­сит принц, я бу­ду не про­тив. — Но­ри ты­чет лож­кой в сто­рону Биль­бо. — Од­на­ко я ни­ког­да не одоб­рял то­го, как Фи­ли ни свет ни за­ря шас­та­ет к не­му в ок­но. — Ли­цо До­ри идёт крас­ны­ми пят­на­ми, и Но­ри за­дум­чи­во пос­ту­кива­ет лож­кой по ниж­ней гу­бе. — Хм... За­был, что это сек­рет.  
  
Нес­мотря на пар­ши­вое нас­тро­ение и го­лов­ную боль, Биль­бо фыр­ка­ет от сме­ха.  
  
— Хва­тит драз­нить его, Но­ри, ты же его до при­пад­ка до­ведёшь. — Но­ри с не­вин­ным ви­дом по­меши­ва­ет чай, и Биль­бо ре­ша­ет ему на­пом­нить: — При­дёт­ся унас­ле­довать все его обя­зан­ности.  
  
— У... — мор­щится тот. — Вот так неп­ри­ят­ность.  
  
— Они про­вели ночь вмес­те? — тре­бу­ет от­ве­та До­ри слиш­ком спо­кой­ным то­ном, не вя­жущим­ся с его внеш­ним ви­дом. — Я ведь да­же не дал сог­ла­сия на уха­жива­ния.  
  
— Ну, и чья это ви­на? — от­ве­ча­ет Но­ри. — Ес­ли ты ду­ма­ешь, что Фи­ли не но­чевал у Ори ещё в Эред Лу­ин, то ты, брат мой, глу­боко заб­лужда­ешь­ся. — Биль­бо за­меча­ет, что, нес­мотря на не са­мые бла­гоп­ристой­ные по­вад­ки, Но­ри ак­ку­рат­но дер­жит чай­ную чаш­ку, по всем пра­вилам эти­кета. — Те­перь уже ни­чего не по­пишешь. Нель­зя же прос­то так от­ка­зать прин­цу. Фи­ли, ско­рее все­го, под­ни­ма­ет шум, а мы не мо­жем до­пус­тить, что­бы обо­жа­емый нас­ледник прес­то­ла, слов­но из­ба­лован­ный маль­чиш­ка, бил­ся в ис­те­рике пе­ред на­шими, — он щёл­ка­ет язы­ком, — вы­соки­ми гос­тя­ми.  
  
— По-тво­ему, Фи­ли во­об­ще не уме­ет вес­ти се­бя при­лич­но? — се­ту­ет Биль­бо.  
  
— Без обид, Биль­бо, но ты по­нятия не име­ешь, что это та­кое, ког­да те­бя от­верга­ет твой Единс­твен­ный, — пол­ным го­речи го­лосом от­ве­ча­ет Но­ри. — Не бы­ва­ет бо­ли силь­нее и ужас­нее. У те­бя буд­то вы­дира­ют сер­дце из гру­ди и ре­жут на ты­сячу ку­соч­ков.  
  
Биль­бо уже го­тов за­дать воп­рос, но за­меча­ет по­дав­ленный взгляд До­ри и ре­ша­ет не вда­вать­ся в под­робнос­ти.   
  
— Тог­да ре­шено. Они оба по­вели се­бя глу­по, но с этим мож­но бу­дет ра­зоб­рать­ся поз­же. А сей­час по­ра за­нять­ся де­лом.  
  
До­ри тяж­ко взды­ха­ет и са­дит­ся за стол ря­дом с бра­том, взма­хом ла­дони приг­ла­шая Биль­бо про­дол­жать.  
  
— Нуж­но офи­ци­аль­но объ­явить о по­мол­вке. Я ду­мал ус­тро­ить не­боль­шой праз­днич­ный ве­чер.  
  
— Так бу­дет луч­ше для Ори, — сог­ласно ки­ва­ет Но­ри.  
  
— Да. Ему ни­ког­да не нра­вились пыш­ные тор­жес­тва. — До­ри на­конец до­бира­ет­ся до чая. — Но я го­тов по­бить­ся об зак­лад, что де­ло не толь­ко в этом.  
  
— На­до сде­лать так, что­бы со­вет­ни­ки Да­ина по­чувс­тво­вали, что То­рин им до­веря­ет, — пе­редёр­ги­ва­ет пле­чами Биль­бо. — До­верия нет и в по­мине, но им ну­жен ши­рокий жест. К то­му же Да­ин не же­ла­ет ссо­рить­ся с Эре­бором. Он дос­та­точ­но умён, что­бы по­нимать: на­до дру­жить не толь­ко с ны­неш­ним ко­ролём, но и с бу­дущим.  
  
— А зна­чит, и с Ори, — ду­ма­ет вслух До­ри. — Что­бы ко­роли во­дили друж­бу с Ори... Не та­ким я пред­став­лял его бу­дущее.  
  
— Да лад­но те­бе, преж­де все­го, мы всег­да ста­рались дать ему ста­биль­ное бу­дущее, о де­талях мы не ду­мали, — го­ворит Но­ри, раз­ме­шивая оче­ред­ную лож­ку са­хара в чае.  
  
— Ес­ли это по­может улуч­шить си­ту­ацию с Да­ином, — лег­ко заг­лу­ша­ет его сло­ва До­ри, — тог­да мы од­ним уда­ром ог­ра­ним два кам­ня. Но ин­те­ресы Ори всег­да бу­дут для ме­ня важ­нее.  
  
— Мо­жет, пе­рей­дём к при­дано­му? — на­поми­на­ет Но­ри. — Я не шу­тил про ткац­кий ста­нок.  
  
— Не сом­не­ва­юсь, — до­воль­но су­хо за­меча­ет Биль­бо. — Про ста­нок ещё по­гово­рим.  
  
Братья улы­ба­ют­ся ему, и оди­ночес­тво, что на­вали­лось на Биль­бо прош­лым ве­чером и бы­ло лишь са­мую ма­лость раз­ве­яно Да­ином, на­конец от­сту­па­ет. Он сос­ку­чил­ся по сво­им друзь­ям, рас­при меж­ду Гиль­ди­ями не да­вали им про­водить мно­го вре­мени вмес­те. Эта встре­ча слег­ка на­поми­на­ет ему се­мей­ные по­сидел­ки в Ши­ре, с веч­ны­ми пе­ресу­дами, спо­рами, за­ву­али­рован­ны­ми под­колка­ми, стран­ны­ми для чу­жаков, но бес­ко­неч­но при­ят­ны­ми и при­выч­ны­ми для всех чле­нов од­ной боль­шой семьи.  
  
— Рас­ска­жи-ка, До­ри, — ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Биль­бо, са­дясь в крес­ло, — как ты умуд­рился раз­бить нос гла­ве Гиль­дии?  
  
Это не са­мый худ­ший спо­соб про­вес­ти ве­чер, ду­ма­ет Биль­бо, уже лё­жа в пос­те­ли, и на удив­ле­ние лег­ко за­сыпа­ет.  
  
  
Те нес­коль­ко дней, что пред­шес­тву­ют праз­дни­ку — а вре­мени ос­та­лось сов­сем нем­но­го — Биль­бо про­водит в са­ду или с Дис, или с Ори и маль­чи­ками на со­ветах, а иног­да и с Да­ином, ес­ли то­му уда­ёт­ся най­ти сво­бод­ный ча­сок и он точ­но уве­рен, что со­вер­шенно слу­чай­но ря­дом ока­жет­ся прин­цесса. К вя­щему не­удо­воль­ствию Дис, Да­ин за­иг­ры­ва­ет с ней нап­ро­палую, но раз Её Вы­сочес­тво по­ка не хва­та­ет­ся за ру­ко­ять ме­ча, зна­чит, его ста­рания не слиш­ком ей до­саж­да­ют. Ско­рее все­го, это их дав­нишняя и при­выч­ная иг­ра, и Биль­бо, пос­ме­ива­ясь, сле­дит за этим спек­таклем.  
  
То­рин боль­ше не по­яв­ля­ет­ся в его по­ко­ях и не про­сит при­сутс­тво­вать на встре­чах. Биль­бо его ни­чуть не ви­нит, но всё рав­но ску­ча­ет. То­рин мо­жет не лю­бить его, но он всё же друг. Или, по край­ней ме­ре, был им. Биль­бо по при­выч­ке про­дол­жа­ет при­думы­вать для не­го за­гад­ки и ждать, ког­да смо­жет по­делить­ся рас­ска­зами о ежед­невных про­дел­ках прин­цев, нап­ри­мер, о том, что Ки­ли на­конец-то уда­лось одо­леть Фи­ли в по­един­ке на ме­чах, ко­торый они од­нажды в шут­ку ус­тро­или у Биль­бо в са­ду. Но раз за ра­зом Биль­бо при­ходит­ся на­поми­нать се­бе, что он не мо­жет это­го сде­лать, и с тос­кой за­давать­ся воп­ро­сом, с кем То­рин те­перь про­водит свои ве­чера.  
  
В го­лову са­ми со­бой вновь зак­ра­дыва­ют­ся при­чиня­ющие боль сом­не­ния в том, нас­коль­ко То­рин ве­рен их бра­ку.  
  
— Биль­бо? — зо­вёт его од­нажды Ори, ког­да за­меча­ет, что, си­дя за кни­гой, рас­кры­той на прих­ва­чен­ном для пик­ни­ка пле­де, Биль­бо ста­ратель­но смар­ги­ва­ет на­вер­нувши­еся на гла­за слё­зы. Чуть в сто­роне Но­ри учит Ки­ли лов­ко кру­тить нож меж­ду паль­ца­ми, сол­нечные лу­чи ос­ле­питель­ны­ми ис­кра­ми от­ра­жа­ют­ся от ста­ли. — Что-то слу­чилось?  
  
— Ни­чего страш­но­го, — лжёт он, вы­тирая гла­за. — Прос­то эти кни­ги та­кие пыль­ные!  
  
— Да... Ты сам ви­дел, в ка­ком ужас­ном сос­то­янии биб­ли­оте­ка! — сог­ласно ки­ва­ет Ори.  
  
— Ви­дел. — Од­ним из пер­вых мест, ко­торые То­рин по­казал ему, бы­ла имен­но ве­ликая биб­ли­оте­ка Эре­бора. В ней бы­ло столь­ко раз­ных книг, свит­ков и го­беле­нов с вы­шиты­ми на них ис­то­ри­ями, сколь­ко Биль­бо ни­ког­да и не сни­лось! И хо­тя от вре­мени го­беле­ны выц­ве­ли и рас­полза­лись по швам, а свит­ки ста­ли та­кими хруп­ки­ми, что кро­шились под паль­ца­ми, биб­ли­оте­ка по­ража­ла во­об­ра­жение. — Как прод­ви­га­ет­ся рес­тавра­ция?  
  
— Всё идёт сво­им че­редом, я зря бо­ял­ся. Нам приш­лось за­ново пе­репи­сать нес­коль­ко свит­ков, и все го­беле­ны, что не хра­нились в спе­ци­аль­ных ящи­ках, те­перь уте­ряны, но, как толь­ко Гиль­дия Тка­чей сно­ва за­рабо­та­ет, мы их вос­ста­новим. Но­ри лич­но хо­чет сот­кать для биб­ли­оте­ки ис­то­рию на­шего пу­тешес­твия. — Ори пе­рево­дит взгляд на раз­ло­жен­ные на ко­ленях бу­маги. — Как ду­ма­ешь, у нас по­лучит­ся хо­роший праз­дник?  
  
— Не сом­не­ва­юсь, — от­ве­ча­ет Биль­бо. — Ты к не­му го­тов? — Он очень на это на­де­ет­ся, ведь тор­жес­тво наз­на­чено на зав­тра.  
  
— Ду­маю, да. Вот толь­ко Фи­ли хо­дит взвин­ченный. Ему не спа­лось прош­лой ночью, так он и мне не да­вал ус­нуть. — Биль­бо вы­рази­тель­но под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви, и Ори от­ча­ян­но крас­не­ет. — Не в этом смыс­ле! Да и не по­лучи­лось бы у нас ни­чего, он в пос­леднее вре­мя та­кой ус­тавший... То есть не то что­бы он сов­сем ни­чего не мог... Я хо­чу ска­зать... Ох...  
  
Биль­бо за­меча­ет, что Ки­ли вни­матель­но слу­ша­ет, и на ли­це прин­ца по­яв­ля­ет­ся та­кое вы­раже­ние, слов­но спе­ци­аль­но для не­го име­нины, День Ду­рина и Сол­нце­ворот приш­ли по­рань­ше.  
  
— Ки­ли, — пре­дос­те­рега­ет его Биль­бо, — не взду­май. — Гном тут же сни­ка­ет, но Биль­бо не­умо­лим. — Нет, Ки­ли, сей­час не вре­мя для тво­их шу­точек.  
  
— А ког­да Да­ин у­едет, мож­но? — с на­деж­дой в го­лосе спра­шива­ет Ки­ли, при­кусив гу­бу.  
  
— Нет. — Вот толь­ко по­тасо­вок меж­ду прин­ца­ми в за­лах Эре­бора им не хва­тало, а они их обя­затель­но ус­тро­ят — сто­ит маль­чи­ков ос­та­вить вдво­ём и без прис­мотра, от их про­каз по­том хоть на сте­ну лезь. — По­чему он не мог ус­нуть? — об­ра­ща­ет­ся Биль­бо уже к Ори. — Его что-то бес­по­ко­ит?  
  
— Фи­ли вол­ну­ет­ся, как бы ему не­наро­ком не выс­та­вить То­рина пе­ред Да­ином в не луч­шем све­те, — взды­ха­ет Ори, скла­дывая бу­маги. — Ка­жет­ся, он сам не по­нима­ет, что пер­вым же не поз­во­лит по­доб­но­му слу­чить­ся. Я ви­жу, как Фи­ли изо всех сил ста­ра­ет­ся быть хо­рошим нас­ледни­ком. Но всё рав­но по но­чам он во­роча­ет­ся и не мо­жет ус­нуть...  
  
Да, та­кое по­веде­ние очень в ду­хе Фи­ли.  
  
— Тог­да те­бе нуж­но по­мочь ему ус­по­ко­ить­ся.  
  
— Но как? — Но­ри и Ки­ли прыс­ка­ют от сме­ха, и Ори ки­да­ет в бра­та клоч­ком мя­той бу­маги. Бу­маж­ный ша­рик по­пада­ет то­му точ­но в го­лову и зас­тре­ва­ет в его при­чуд­ли­вой при­чёс­ке. — К тво­ему све­дению, от это­го его в сон по­том не тя­нет!  
  
Ки­ли со сто­ном зак­ры­ва­ет ла­доня­ми уши и, пре­ис­полнен­ный кар­тинно­го тра­гиз­ма, ва­лит­ся на зем­лю.  
  
— Без под­робнос­тей, бра­тиш­ка, — мор­щится Но­ри, вы­тас­ки­вая из во­лос бу­маж­ку.  
  
— Тог­да не лезь не в своё де­ло! — не­доволь­но кри­вит­ся Ори и сно­ва по­вора­чива­ет­ся к Биль­бо: — Не мо­гу же я прос­то зас­та­вить Фи­ли не ду­мать об этом... А как ты ус­по­ка­ива­ешь То­рина?  
  
Об­ду­мывая от­вет, Биль­бо по­сыла­ет в сто­рону Но­ри и Ки­ли мно­гоз­на­читель­ный взгляд. Те ре­ша­ют вер­нуть­ся к преж­ним сво­им за­няти­ям, ну, или по край­ней ме­ре де­ла­ют вид, что сно­ва все­цело пог­ло­щены фо­куса­ми с но­жом.  
  
— Я го­ворю с ним, — спус­тя нес­коль­ко ми­нут от­ве­ча­ет Биль­бо. — Я про­шу его рас­ска­зать мне всё, что он ду­ма­ет по по­воду тре­вожа­щей его проб­ле­мы, а по­том мы вмес­те ищем её при­чины и ду­ма­ем, как её раз­ре­шить. Быть суп­ру­гом ко­роля — зна­чит не толь­ко оча­ровы­вать раз­ных вель­мож и блис­тать на при­ёмах. Ты обя­зан всег­да под­держи­вать его, сох­ра­нять его рас­су­док хо­лод­ным и яс­ным, по­могать ис­кать вер­ные ре­шения да­же тог­да, ког­да их быть не мо­жет. Фи­ли дол­жен без­гра­нич­но те­бе до­верять. — Как рань­ше до­верял ему То­рин.  
  
А как Биль­бо мо­жет до­верять сво­ему суп­ру­гу, ес­ли сом­не­ва­ет­ся в его вер­ности?  
  
Биль­бо не­охот­но приз­на­ёт­ся са­мому се­бе, что их брак, ско­рее все­го, те­перь раз­ру­шен. Ему не сто­ило спра­шивать То­рина о Единс­твен­ном, не сто­ило це­ловать его. Нуж­но бы­ло до­воль­ство­вать­ся друж­бой и дер­жать свои мыс­ли и чувс­тва при се­бе. Биль­бо, в кон­це кон­цов, на­до бы­ло най­ти се­бе лю­бов­ни­ка, что­бы не схо­дить с ума от же­лания!  
  
— Фи­ли лю­бит го­ворить со мной, — с об­легче­ни­ем за­меча­ет Ори. — Да­же ког­да у ме­ня на бе­седы нет ни вре­мени, ни же­лания, — до­бав­ля­ет он, сме­ясь.  
  
— Ага, это у не­го при­выч­ка ещё с тех вре­мён, ког­да он вез­де за то­бой тас­кался, как со­бачон­ка, — го­ворит Ки­ли, в со­тый раз ро­няя нож.  
  
— Не го­вори так о сво­ём бра­те, — вы­гова­рива­ет ему Биль­бо.  
  
— Но это же прав­да, — бур­чит Ки­ли.  
  
— Фи­ли го­ворит, ему со мной спо­кой­но, — улы­ба­ет­ся Ори.  
  
— Это уже неп­ло­хо для на­чала. — Хо­тя бы этот брак бу­дет счас­тли­вым, ду­ма­ет Биль­бо, а он рад ока­зать им свою по­силь­ную по­мощь. Фи­ли и Ори, по край­ней ме­ре, же­нят­ся по люб­ви. — Ори, бы­ва­ет та­кое, что гном, ко­торый ус­лы­шал Зов, не же­нит­ся на сво­ём Единс­твен­ном?  
  
— Да, но ни­чего хо­роше­го из этой за­теи не вый­дет, — серь­ёз­но за­яв­ля­ет тот. — Зов слиш­ком си­лён. Ты мо­жешь пред­ста­вить ря­дом с со­бой ко­го-то, кро­ме То­рина? Раз­ве те­бе не боль­но от од­ной мыс­ли об этом?  
  
По­думать толь­ко, и Ори то­же... Ну нет, они с То­рином это ещё об­су­дят. Да как он пос­мел нав­рать друзь­ям? Это прос­то ужас­но! Биль­бо ду­мал, они все по­нима­ют, что их же­нить­ба — все­го лишь по­пыт­ка убе­речь То­рина от бра­ка со слу­чай­ным кан­ди­датом, но, по­хоже, То­рин зас­та­вил их по­верить в эту ду­рац­кую ска­зоч­ку, в эту глу­пую ложь.  
  
Под пол­ным на­деж­ды взгля­дом Ори Биль­бо не мо­жет зас­та­вить се­бя рас­ска­зать прав­ду.  
  
Как толь­ко Да­ин у­едет в Же­лез­ные хол­мы, они с То­рином всё это об­су­дят. Дол­го, шум­но и об­сто­ятель­но.  
  
— По­жалуй, я по­нимаю, что ты име­ешь в ви­ду, — рас­плыв­ча­то от­ве­ча­ет Биль­бо. — Но сей­час нам луч­ше об­су­дить пред­сто­ящий праз­дник и то, как вам с Фи­ли нуж­но се­бя вес­ти. Да, Ки­ли, те­бя это то­же ка­са­ет­ся. — Тот про­тяж­но сто­нет, но под­са­жива­ет­ся поб­ли­же и вни­матель­но слу­ша­ет.  
  
Биль­бо по­думы­ва­ет ус­тро­ить ещё один праз­дник пря­мо тут, на тер­ра­се, го­раз­до скром­нее, толь­ко для семьи и дру­зей. Он на­де­ет­ся, Ори и Фи­ли этот ве­чер пон­ра­вит­ся ку­да боль­ше офи­ци­аль­но­го при­ёма.  
  
Имен­но с мыс­ля­ми об этом су­губо се­мей­ном тор­жес­тве Биль­бо оде­ва­ет­ся к праз­днич­но­му ве­черу с вель­мо­жами Да­ина. Он зна­ет, То­рин на­денет си­ние одеж­ды, по­это­му и сам вы­бира­ет си­ние жи­лет и сюр­тук. Да­же ес­ли они в ссо­ре и ба­рах­та­ют­ся в проб­ле­мах по са­мые уши, они всё ещё же­наты и дол­жны ус­тро­ить для Да­ина и его сви­ты нас­то­ящее пред­став­ле­ние.  
  
Биль­бо на­дева­ет коль­цо в са­мую пос­леднюю оче­редь и тя­жело взды­ха­ет. Коль­цо с ру­ки То­рина. Это и вправ­ду очень ро­ман­тично.  
  
То­рин при­ходит в его по­кои в ком­па­нии Ки­ли и Дис. Он в са­мом де­ле выб­рал тём­но-си­ние одеж­ды, на их фо­не во­лосы То­рина ка­жут­ся ещё чер­нее, а гла­за — ещё яр­че, и что-то со зво­ном об­ры­ва­ет­ся у Биль­бо в гру­ди. То­рин нем­но­гос­ло­вен и не вме­шива­ет­ся в раз­го­вор Дис и Ки­ли, ко­торым, к счастью, есть чем по­делить­ся. Дис на хо­ду втол­ко­выва­ет сы­ну, как на­до вес­ти се­бя с Ба­лар, как од­на-единс­твен­ная ошиб­ка мо­жет ом­ра­чить все гря­дущие го­ды от­но­шений, и, ес­ли он их ис­портит, Дис по­весит его ко­сы на сте­ну как тро­фей.  
  
— Ну, мам... Я ей уже нрав­люсь! — не­доволь­но тя­нет Ки­ли. — Я справ­люсь, лад­но? — И ста­ратель­но уво­рачи­ва­ет­ся от рук Дис, ког­да та при­нима­ет­ся поп­равлять его при­чёс­ку. — Са­мос­то­ятель­но, мам...  
  
Они вхо­дят в зал, и То­рин нак­ры­ва­ет ла­донь Биль­бо, спо­кой­но ле­жащую на сги­бе лок­тя, сво­ей ру­кой. В гла­зах его мер­ца­ет ка­кая-то мрач­ная ре­шимость, от ко­торой Биль­бо ста­новит­ся нем­но­го не по се­бе. То­рин вни­матель­но ог­ля­дыва­ет зал, по­ка не на­ходит то, что ис­кал, и ла­донь на ру­ке Биль­бо тя­желе­ет, сжи­ма­ет­ся так, что коль­цо, дол­жно быть, бо­лез­ненно впи­ва­ет­ся ему в ко­жу, но То­рин не об­ра­ща­ет на это ни ма­лей­ше­го вни­мания.  
  
— Ва­ши Вы­сочес­тва, выг­ля­дите ос­ле­питель­но! — Да­ин улы­ба­ет­ся сна­чала Дис, а по­том Биль­бо, по­сылая ком­пли­мент им обо­им. Дис сто­ит с ка­мен­ным ли­цом, а Биль­бо улы­ба­ет­ся ему в от­вет.  
  
— Спа­сибо, вы то­же очень хо­роши, — го­ворит Биль­бо. Это чис­тая прав­да, но по кис­ло­му ви­ду Дис не по­нять, за­мети­ла она ста­рания гно­ма или нет.  
  
— А, вы, как всег­да, доб­ры ко мне. Ваш пер­вый та­нец, ра­зуме­ет­ся, уже от­дан, — Да­ин поч­ти­тель­но ки­ва­ет То­рину, — но, мо­жет, мне дос­та­нет­ся вто­рой? — Он, по­хоже, нас­тро­ен под­разнить То­рина, но Биль­бо это ни­чуть не огор­ча­ет. Он го­тов на всё что угод­но, лишь бы ока­зать­ся по­даль­ше от сво­его суп­ру­га, ина­че рис­ку­ет по­зор­но рас­кле­ить­ся пря­мо пос­ре­ди тор­жес­тва.  
  
— Ко­неч­но. — Биль­бо ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся на Дис. — Кста­ти, Её Вы­сочес­тву ну­жен пар­тнёр для пер­во­го тан­ца. — Во взгля­де Дис яс­но чи­та­ет­ся обе­щание дол­гой и му­читель­ной смер­ти, но ей всё же уда­ёт­ся вы­давить из се­бя улыб­ку. Ну, по край­ней ме­ре, на мгно­вение за рас­тя­нуты­ми гу­бами мель­ка­ют зу­бы, а ру­ка не ло­жит­ся на ру­ко­ять клин­ка.  
  
— Бу­ду рад уго­дить, — с нот­кой на­халь­ства в го­лосе го­ворит Да­ин, от­ве­шивая Дис пок­лон, но Биль­бо ус­пе­ва­ет за­метить, как дрог­ну­ли угол­ки её губ.  
  
— Прем­но­го бла­годар­на, лорд Да­ин.  
  
Улыб­ка Биль­бо тус­кне­ет, сто­ит ему уви­деть ли­цо То­рина — в гла­зах у то­го пы­ла­ет смер­то­нос­ное пла­мя. Не­уже­ли ему нас­толь­ко не по ду­ше по­пыт­ки Да­ина уха­живать за Дис? Да­ин рас­ска­зал Биль­бо о том, как То­рин драз­нил и не­доб­ро под­шу­чивал над ним, но, мо­жет, его суп­ру­гу всег­да пре­тила эта мысль?  
  
— То­рин, Фи­ли вот-вот по­явит­ся, — на­поми­на­ет Биль­бо, ста­ра­ясь от­влечь суп­ру­га от мрач­ных раз­мышле­ний. Ес­ли Дис вый­дет за Да­ина, столь­ко проб­лем раз­ре­шат­ся са­ми со­бой — То­рину во­лей-не­волей при­дёт­ся это приз­нать.  
  
— Ох, не хо­чу про­пус­тить са­мое ин­те­рес­ное, — го­ворит Да­ин, по­вора­чива­ясь к две­рям.  
  
Пер­вым в зал за­ходит Ба­лин, по обе сто­роны от не­го идут До­ри и Но­ри. Да­ин, не­ис­пра­вимый шут­ник и сер­дце­ед, за­ин­те­ресо­ван­но из­ги­ба­ет бровь. Как ус­пел уз­нать Биль­бо, по мер­кам гно­мов До­ри — эта­лон кра­соты, и с тех пор, как от­во­ёван­ный Эре­бор по­нем­но­гу стал при­ходить в се­бя, у До­ри нет от­боя от уха­жёров. Его млад­шие братья то­же счи­та­ют­ся очень прив­ле­катель­ны­ми.  
  
— Они оба за­няты, — су­хо за­меча­ет Дис, наг­ра­див Да­ина стро­гим взгля­дом.  
  
— О, я ни­ког­да не пре­дал бы ис­тинно­го же­лания сво­его сер­дца, — вы­соко­пар­но от­ве­ча­ет тот, и Дис лишь ус­та­ло за­каты­ва­ет гла­за.  
  
За­тем в зал про­ходит Фи­ли. Ос­ле­питель­но го­рящее в све­те фа­келов зо­лото его во­лос от­те­ня­ют зе­лёные одеж­ды, он выг­ля­дит как нас­то­ящий ска­зоч­ный принц. Фи­ли ве­дёт под ру­ку Ори, оде­того в се­рое и зе­лёное, не та­кого оше­ломи­тель­но прек­расно­го, но всё рав­но очень кра­сиво­го. И да, Ори ре­шил не рас­ста­вать­ся с из­вечны­ми сво­ими вя­заны­ми пер­чатка­ми. Под взгля­дами столь­ких глаз ему неп­росто дер­жать го­лову пря­мо, а Фи­ли, по­хоже, нас­лажда­ет­ся каж­дой ми­нутой все­об­ще­го вни­мания.  
  
— Ну и ну, те­перь по­нят­но, по­чему про­лете­ли мои кан­ди­даты, — бор­мо­чет Да­ин, гля­дя на па­ру ши­роко рас­пахну­тыми гла­зами. — У них вся се­мей­ка та­кая?  
  
— Не расс­тра­ивай­ся, Да­ин, — от­ве­ча­ет Дис. — Се­мей­ство Ри раз­би­ло не од­но сер­дце, нес­коль­ким по­том­кам Ду­рина в том чис­ле.  
  
Биль­бо взды­ха­ет, пре­ис­полнен­ный гор­дости от­то­го, что Фи­ли вы­зыва­ет та­кое вос­хи­щение, и, ра­ду­ясь за них с Ори, не за­меча­ет, как тес­нее при­жима­ет­ся к То­рину и силь­нее об­ло­качи­ва­ет­ся на его ру­ку. Это так ес­тес­твен­но — хо­теть при­кос­нуть­ся к не­му, быть ря­дом, чувс­тво­вать его. Биль­бо, не за­думы­ва­ясь, тя­нет­ся к не­му, как цве­ток к обо­жа­емо­му све­тилу.  
  
Ла­донь на его ру­ке ед­ва ощу­тимо вздра­гива­ет, и это при­водит Биль­бо в чувс­тво. Он вста­ёт ров­нее и смот­рит ку­да угод­но, толь­ко не на То­рина.  
  
Да­же со­вет­ни­ки Да­ина выг­ля­дят впе­чат­лённы­ми, осо­бен­но ког­да за­меча­ют бу­сины, что от­ме­ча­ют Ори как мас­те­ра Гиль­дии Пис­цов: он ещё очень мо­лод, что­бы быть мас­те­ром, это вы­да­юще­еся дос­ти­жение. Ори об­сту­па­ют прид­ворные, на­пере­бой при­ветс­твуя и поз­драв­ляя. До­ри, по­хоже, го­тов вме­шать­ся, но сдер­жи­ва­ет се­бя и вмес­то это­го о чём-то ти­хо пе­рего­вари­ва­ет­ся с Ба­лином.  
  
— Он дей­стви­тель­но счас­тлив, — ти­хо взды­ха­ет Дис. — Я ра­да, что в ито­ге всё так хо­рошо раз­ре­шилось.  
  
— Фи­ли от­пра­вил­ся бы за ним за край мо­ря, ес­ли б по­надо­билось, — пос­ме­ива­ясь, го­ворит То­рин. — Пом­нишь тот слу­чай, ког­да ка­кие-то маль­чиш­ки отоб­ра­ли у Ори блок­нот?   
  
— Вы что, ни­ког­да не слы­шали этой ис­то­рии? — сме­ёт­ся Дис в от­вет, а Да­ин с Биль­бо вни­матель­но слу­ша­ют, что бы­ло даль­ше.  
  
— О ка­кой ис­то­рии идёт речь? — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся Два­лин, с го­тов­ностью под­хо­дя поб­ли­же. — О той, ког­да Фи­ли его до слёз до­вёл?  
  
— Нет, но она мне то­же нра­вит­ся, — от­ве­ча­ет То­рин, об­ме­нива­ясь с Два­лином слиш­ком уж зна­комым по об­ще­нию с прин­ца­ми озор­ным взгля­дом.  
  
— Ори всег­да был са­мым ма­лень­ким и ти­хим, не ин­те­ресо­вал­ся ору­жи­ем, — улы­ба­ясь, рас­ска­зыва­ет Дис, не от­ры­вая лю­бяще­го взгля­да от стар­ше­го сы­на. — Од­нажды нес­коль­ко ре­бят пос­тарше отоб­ра­ли у не­го блок­нот и ни­как не хо­тели воз­вра­щать...  
  
— Тог­да Фи­ли взял мой мо­лот и по­шёл с ни­ми раз­би­рать­ся. — Два­лин рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в до­воль­ной улыб­ке. — Рас­ки­дал их всех по куч­кам. Я им очень гор­дился в тот день.  
  
— Толь­ко Фи­ли, са­мой со­бой, умуд­рился всё ис­портить, — про­дол­жа­ет То­рин, и Да­ин рас­ка­тис­то сме­ёт­ся. — Блок­нот он вер­нул, но спер­ва ска­зал Ори, что­бы тот боль­ше не гу­лял один, не де­лал из се­бя лёг­кую ми­шень. Глу­пый маль­чиш­ка на­мекал, что не про­тив его соп­ро­вож­дать, а Ори ре­шил, что Фи­ли из­де­ва­ет­ся и счи­та­ет его сла­баком. Ори по­том ме­сяц с ним и сло­вом не об­молвил­ся. Я ду­мал, Фи­ли лоп­нет от оби­ды.  
  
— Но всё хо­рошо, что хо­рошо кон­ча­ет­ся, — за­меча­ет Да­ин.  
  
— Чес­тно приз­нать­ся, я не ду­мал, что у них всё на­ладит­ся пос­ле то­го слу­чая, ког­да Фи­ли до­вёл Ори до слёз сра­зу пос­ле его со­вер­шенно­летия... — на­чина­ет рас­ска­зывать Два­лин, но за­мол­ка­ет, уви­дев, что принц и его на­речён­ный про­ходят ми­мо.  
  
— Это бы­ло все­го раз! — воз­му­ща­ет­ся Фи­ли. — И он дав­ным-дав­но ме­ня прос­тил!  
  
— Да, Фи­ли прис­лал мне в по­дарок стоп­ку от­личной бу­маги, — вспо­мина­ет Ори.  
  
За спи­ной Фи­ли по­яв­ля­ет­ся Ки­ли и при­об­ни­ма­ет его за пле­чи.  
  
— Кста­ти, ска­жи мне за это спа­сибо. Мы два ча­са тор­ча­ли в той лав­ке, всё смот­ре­ли, вы­бира­ли... Да ес­ли бы не я, бра­тец и эту стоп­ку бы вер­нул, так и не от­пра­вив те­бе!  
  
Фи­ли по­сыла­ет ему убий­ствен­ный взгляд, но су­дя по то­му, как креп­ко при­жима­ет­ся к его бо­ку Ори, ис­то­рия приш­лась то­му по ду­ше. Фи­ли смот­рит на Ори так, слов­но до сих пор не мо­жет по­верить сво­ему счастью. Они оча­рова­тель­ная па­ра.  
  
Биль­бо изо всех сил ста­ра­ет­ся не встре­чать­ся гла­зами с То­рином.  
  
— На­чина­ет­ся пер­вый та­нец. — Да­ин про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку Дис. — Ва­ше Вы­сочес­тво?  
  
— Ох, ну лад­но. — Дис не­охот­но раз­ре­ша­ет увес­ти се­бя в центр за­ла. Ори сам та­щит Фи­ли, впер­вые за ве­чер на его ли­це по­яв­ля­ет­ся не­тер­пе­ливое ожив­ле­ние.  
  
Биль­бо уже хо­чет на­пом­нить Ки­ли приг­ла­сить Ба­лар, но та са­ма тя­нет прин­ца за ло­коть:  
  
— Пой­дём, приш­ло вре­мя на де­ле по­казать мне то мас­терс­тво, ко­торым ты так хва­лил­ся.  
  
— Вот так по­ворот, — го­ворит Два­лин, сто­ит им отой­ти по­даль­ше. — Ба­лар хо­рошо под­хо­дит Ки­ли. И ре­пута­ция у неё дос­той­ная, дай ей толь­ко вре­мя, она ещё прос­ла­вит своё имя.  
  
— И по­дарит ро­ду Ду­рина силь­ных де­тей, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Биль­бо, вос­при­нимая си­ту­ацию не так ка­тего­рич­но, как его суп­руг и Два­лин. — У те­бя раз­ве нет пар­тнё­ра для тан­ца?  
  
— Я не очень-то жа­лую тан­цы, мас­тер Бэг­гинс. — Два­лин хло­па­ет То­рина по пле­чу. — Не то что твой вен­це­нос­ный суп­руг. — То­рину на­мёк бо­лее чем по­нятен, и он на­конец ве­дёт Биль­бо к дру­гим тан­цу­ющим па­рам. Му­зыка зву­чит ожив­лённая, но впол­не при­личес­тву­ющая приг­ла­шён­но­му об­щес­тву, они с Биль­бо лег­ко подс­тра­ива­ют­ся под ритм. В гномь­их тан­цах нет ве­дуще­го и ве­домо­го, и Биль­бо рад, что хо­тя бы в этом они ещё мо­гут нор­маль­но вза­имо­дей­ство­вать.  
  
— Ты за­горел на сол­нце, — за­меча­ет То­рин. — Как по­жива­ет твой сад?  
  
Биль­бо сос­ре­дота­чива­ет­ся на тан­це, ста­ра­ясь удер­жать рав­но­весие, ина­че из-за раз­ни­цы в рос­те То­рин прос­то сме­тёт его с ног.  
  
— Спа­сибо, хо­рошо. — Па­ры кру­жат­ся, и То­рин при­под­ни­ма­ет его так, что Биль­бо не­воль­но прив­ста­ёт на но­соч­ки.  
  
— Ори неп­ло­хо дер­жится, прав­да? — Сно­ва кру­жение, и на этот раз Биль­бо ока­зыва­ет­ся на­мер­тво при­жатым к гру­ди То­рина, и отод­ви­нуть­ся от не­го в этом тан­це, су­дя по все­му, не по­лучит­ся. — Выг­ля­дит до­воль­ным.  
  
— Он в са­мом де­ле рад, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Биль­бо. — Я ни­ког­да его та­ким счас­тли­вым не ви­дел. — Они кру­жат­ся ми­мо Фи­ли и Ори. Принц что-то го­ворит на ухо сво­ему на­речён­но­му, и тот за­ливис­то сме­ёт­ся. — Да и Фи­ли то­же. — Кру­жение за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся, и Биль­бо сно­ва чувс­тву­ет под но­гами твёр­дый пол, од­на­ко луч­ше ему от это­го не ста­новит­ся. — Это, дол­жно быть, здо­рово — быть со сво­им Единс­твен­ным. — То­рин, по­хоже, опять за­быва­ет о сво­ей си­ле, и хоб­бит от­ры­ва­ет­ся от по­ла.  
  
— Да. Ког­да об­сто­ятель­ства скла­дыва­ют­ся удач­но. — Ра­зуме­ет­ся, о То­рине по­доб­но­го не ска­жешь, ду­ма­ет Биль­бо. Да ког­да же за­кон­чится этот трек­ля­тый та­нец? — Чувс­тво­вать се­бя це­лым, знать, что на­конец на­шёл то, что ис­кал всег­да, сколь­ко се­бя пом­нишь... Это не­опи­су­емо.  
  
Биль­бо смот­рит под но­ги и ста­ра­ет­ся не сбить­ся с рит­ма.  
  
— Угу, это ми­ло.  
  
— Ми­ло? — пе­рес­пра­шива­ет То­рин, силь­нее сжи­мая в ру­ках ла­дони Биль­бо. — Дру­гих слов, что­бы опи­сать это чувс­тво, те­бе на ум не при­ходит?  
  
— Да от­ку­да ж мне знать? У хоб­би­тов не бы­ва­ет Единс­твен­ных! — сры­ва­ет­ся Биль­бо, не встре­ча­ясь с То­рином гла­зами.  
  
Его суп­руг до са­мого кон­ца их тан­ца боль­ше не про­из­но­сит ни сло­ва. Биль­бо ос­корбил его, и он уже зна­ет, что тот при пер­вой же воз­можнос­ти пос­та­ра­ет­ся уй­ти и бро­сить его од­но­го. Биль­бо мыс­ленно вы­гова­рива­ет се­бе за то, что умуд­рился ра­зоз­лить­ся и пос­со­рить­ся с То­рином пря­мо пос­ре­ди при­ёма. Это не­чес­тно по от­но­шению к маль­чи­кам, к то­му же те­перь То­рин бу­дет сов­сем не в том нас­тро­ении, что­бы как-то на­ладить свя­зи с со­вет­ни­ками Да­ина.  
  
— То­рин, — зо­вёт он, ког­да му­зыка смол­ка­ет.  
  
— Мне нуж­но по­гово­рить с Ба­лином, — лег­ко от­ма­хива­ет­ся от не­го То­рин, и Биль­бо при­ходит­ся при­кусить гу­бу, что­бы не ляп­нуть ещё что-ни­будь. — Тан­цуй с кем хо­чешь.  
  
Сло­ва ска­заны с на­мерен­ной жес­то­костью, и на ко­рот­кое мгно­вение ка­жет­ся, что То­рин со­жале­ет о них, но по­том ли­цо его прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в ка­мен­ную мас­ку, и Биль­бо ос­та­ёт­ся в оди­ночес­тве. К счастью, не­надол­го, по­тому что ря­дом по­яв­ля­ет­ся Да­ин и приг­ла­ша­ет его на вто­рой та­нец. Он зна­читель­но круп­нее Биль­бо, и, что­бы ком­пенси­ровать раз­ни­цу в рос­те, ему при­ходит­ся при­тянуть Биль­бо близ­ко к сво­ей гру­ди. Он ве­дёт, но очень лег­ко и не­замет­но, за что Биль­бо, ко­торо­му сей­час со­вер­шенно не до тан­цев, ему толь­ко бла­года­рен.  
  
Да­ин в кои-то ве­ки не улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Муж он вам или нет, у То­рина нет пра­ва го­ворить с ва­ми по­доб­ным то­ном.  
  
— Вы пе­рехо­дите гра­ницы, Да­ин.  
  
— Пусть так, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся тот. — Это не зна­чит, что я неп­рав.  
  
Не зна­чит, но Биль­бо мол­чит в от­вет.  
  
— Ну же, мас­тер Бэг­гинс, — про­дол­жа­ет Да­ин, — улыб­ни­тесь. Ваш пле­мян­ник по­мол­влен со сво­им Единс­твен­ным, вы ус­тро­или для них за­меча­тель­ный праз­дник... — Он кру­жит Биль­бо. — Ес­ли вы не бу­дете улы­бать­ся, все об­ви­нят ме­ня, то­го гля­ди вой­на нач­нётся... Хм, или ме­ня спер­ва убь­ёт Дис... — Ка­жет­ся, гном не мо­жет ре­шить, ка­кая ка­тас­тро­фа для не­го страш­нее, и гу­бы Биль­бо не­воль­но рас­полза­ют­ся в улыб­ке. — Ага, вот так-то луч­ше. Счас­тли­вый кон­сорт Эре­бора пре­лес­тной улыб­кой изо всех сил ста­ра­ет­ся сгла­дить всё, что бы я ему ни на­гово­рил. Кста­ти, вам но­вый каз­на­чей не ну­жен? А то у ме­ня от Вра­ина го­лова тре­щит. — Те­перь Биль­бо по-нас­то­яще­му сме­ёт­ся, и Да­ин рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в до­воль­ной улыб­ке. — Что я вам го­ворил? Я го­жусь толь­ко на то, что­бы во­евать и оча­ровы­вать.  
  
— Да, и я мо­гу пох­вастать­ся, что стал сви­дете­лем про­яв­ле­ния обо­их ва­ших та­лан­тов, — дру­желюб­но за­меча­ет Биль­бо. — На Дис ва­ши ча­ры ра­бота­ют?  
  
— Один раз она да­же рас­сме­ялась, — хвас­та­ет­ся сво­ей ве­ликой по­бедой Да­ин. — Я ве­рю в свою уда­чу. Её Вы­сочес­тво впе­чат­ли­ли мои по­пыт­ки за­нять­ся са­доводс­твом, за что вам от­дель­ная бла­годар­ность, дра­жай­ший ро­дич. Ни­чего, ког­да-ни­будь она сдас­тся.  
  
— Или при­режет вас во сне, — пос­ме­ива­ясь, го­ворит Биль­бо.  
  
— Ах, на что толь­ко пой­дёт гном ра­ди люб­ви! — До­вери­тель­но улы­ба­ясь, Да­ин нак­ло­ня­ет­ся к Биль­бо, кру­жит его, лег­ко от­ры­вая от по­ла, и тот ве­село сме­ёт­ся.  
  
Та­нец за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся, Да­ин уч­ти­во кла­ня­ет­ся ему, и вот Биль­бо уже ока­зыва­ет­ся в па­ре с Ки­ли. Не­уго­мон­ный принц взах­лёб рас­ска­зыва­ет, ка­кая Ба­лар ум­ная и смеш­ная, и как она прис­та­вила то­пор ему к гор­лу, ус­лы­шав пред­ло­жение под­нять­ся к не­му в по­кои.  
  
— Она мне нра­вит­ся, — за­яв­ля­ет Ки­ли. — Она мне прав­да очень нра­вит­ся, дя­дя Биль­бо.  
  
— Я рад.   
  
Ки­ли го­раз­до вы­ше и силь­нее Биль­бо, па­ру кру­гов спус­тя ему на­до­еда­ет подс­тра­ивать­ся, и он поп­росту хва­та­ет Биль­бо, слов­но ре­бён­ка, и под­ни­ма­ет над по­лом на доб­рые шесть дюй­мов.   
  
— Ки­ли!  
  
— Ой, да лад­но, луч­ше по­моги мне со счё­том. — Ки­ли при­нима­ет­ся кар­тинно бор­мо­тать се­бе под нос: — Раз, два, три... Раз, два, три...  
  
— Ки­ли, это та­нец на че­тыре счё­та!  
  
— Так вот по­чему у нас так пло­хо по­луча­ет­ся. — Ки­ли в де­лан­ном изум­ле­нии ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся по сто­ронам. — Я без­на­дёжен. Те­бе при­дёт­ся вес­ти ме­ня за бо­роду всю мою ос­тавшу­юся жизнь, ина­че дни Эре­бора соч­те­ны.   
  
— Те­бе для на­чала нуж­но от­растить нас­то­ящую бо­роду, — на­поми­на­ет Биль­бо, и Ки­ли де­ла­ет вид, что смер­тель­но оби­дел­ся.  
  
— Для та­кого ми­лого и мяг­ко­го су­щес­тва у те­бя не­обыч­но ос­трый язык. — Боль­ше не за­ботясь о тан­це­валь­ных фи­гурах, Ки­ли кру­жит его на мес­те. Как толь­ко Биль­бо, по­шаты­ва­ясь, вновь ока­зыва­ет­ся на по­лу, пе­ред ним тут же воз­ни­ка­ет Фи­ли.  
  
— А, я рас­ку­сил вас, про­каз­ни­ки, — пре­дуп­режда­ет его Биль­бо, но тот лишь улы­ба­ет­ся в от­вет. — У вас про­тив ме­ня за­говор.  
  
— Нет, про­тив То­рина, — поп­равля­ет его Фи­ли и по­сыла­ет в сто­рону дя­ди вни­матель­ный взгляд. — По­чему он се­год­ня та­кой не­раз­го­вор­чи­вый? Вы по­руга­лись?  
  
— Мож­но ска­зать и так. — Те­перь, ког­да Фи­ли за­метил, Биль­бо чувс­тву­ет се­бя ви­нова­тым. — Прос­ти, нам на­до бы­ло дер­жать се­бя в ру­ках. В кон­це кон­цов, это ваш с Ори ве­чер.  
  
Фи­ли без­за­бот­но по­жима­ет пле­чами и ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся на тан­цу­юще­го с Ба­лином Ори.  
  
— Это не­важ­но. Ори на­конец от­ве­тил «да». Это для ме­ня сей­час са­мое глав­ное. — Фи­ли ос­ле­питель­но улы­ба­ет­ся. — Он ска­зал «да». Ты хоть зна­ешь, как дол­го я это­го ждал? У ме­ня уш­ли го­ды толь­ко на то, что­бы пон­ра­вить­ся ему.  
  
— Я так рад за те­бя, — го­ворит Биль­бо. Он прав­да очень рад.  
  
Биль­бо ещё дваж­ды тан­цу­ет с Да­ином, по­том па­ру раз с Дис, по­том с Ки­ли, а по­том окон­ча­тель­но вы­дыха­ет­ся.  
  
— Всё, с ме­ня хва­тит, — умо­ля­ет он Фи­ли. — Иди луч­ше по­тан­цуй со сво­им на­речён­ным. Те­бе ведь на са­мом де­ле хо­чет­ся имен­но это­го.  
  
Это дей­стви­тель­но так. Биль­бо с тёп­лой улыб­кой смот­рит, как Фи­ли уго­вари­ва­ет Ори на ещё один та­нец, ко­торый в ито­ге пе­рерас­та­ет в три. Они оба ус­та­ли, но му­зыкан­ты на­чина­ют иг­рать мед­ленную бал­ла­ду, та­кую не­тороп­ли­вую и дол­гую, что все при­сутс­тву­ющие ус­пе­ва­ют за­метить, как Фи­ли при­жима­ет­ся сво­им лбом ко лбу Ори и на пос­ледних ак­кордах шеп­чет ему: «Я люб­лю те­бя». Да­же Вра­ин про­ника­ет­ся ду­хом про­ис­хо­дяще­го, а его суп­руг, не стес­ня­ясь, смот­рит на не­го с пол­ной обо­жания улыб­кой.  
  
Всё это нас­толь­ко неж­но и ро­ман­тично, что сер­дце Биль­бо раз­ры­ва­ет­ся от тос­ки. Он бла­года­рен, что ве­чер за­кон­чился, и вмес­те с Дис и То­рином же­ла­ет Фи­ли и Ори люб­ви и дол­гих лет счастья. Биль­бо не тер­пится ока­зать­ся в ти­шине сво­их по­ко­ев и за­лезть в пос­тель.  
  
— Мои на­илуч­шие по­жела­ния, — про­ща­ет­ся с ним Да­ин, ка­са­ясь его лба сво­им. — И, мо­жет, я пе­рес­ту­пил гра­ницы, но я был прав.  
  
Биль­бо веж­ли­во улы­ба­ет­ся ему и отс­тра­ня­ет­ся.  
  
В по­ко­ях его ждёт го­рячая ван­на, он с нас­лажде­ни­ем пог­ру­жа­ет­ся в во­ду и смы­ва­ет с се­бя за­пах ды­ма и пот пос­ле це­лого ве­чера тан­цев. Вы­мыв­шись, Биль­бо идёт в гос­ти­ную в на­деж­де вы­курить тру­боч­ку пе­ред сном и за­меча­ет, что он в ком­на­те не один.  
  
У ка­мина сто­ит То­рин.  
  
— Я очень ус­тал, — за­яв­ля­ет Биль­бо вмес­то при­ветс­твия. — Что бы ты там ни хо­тел, го­вори быс­трее.  
  
Ли­цо То­рина ис­ка­жа­ет­ся та­кой ди­кой яростью, ка­кую Биль­бо не ви­дел с па­мят­но­го ин­ци­ден­та на сте­не, ког­да гном за гор­ло дер­жал его над про­пастью, уг­ро­жая смертью рас­пла­тить­ся за пре­датель­ство.  
  
— Ты ждёшь ко­го-то ещё этой ночью? Так не тер­пится, что­бы я ушёл?   
  
— Что ты не­сёшь? — хму­рит­ся Биль­бо. — Да кто ко мне мо­жет прий­ти в та­кое поз­днее вре­мя?  
  
— Не знаю, суп­руг мой. По­чему бы те­бе са­мому не от­ве­тить на этот воп­рос?  
  
То­рин пре­дель­но серь­ёзен, и Биль­бо сто­ит не­малых тру­дов сдер­жать рву­щий­ся на­ружу ис­те­рич­ный сме­шок.  
  
— Ты что, сно­ва впал в бе­зумие? — за­ломив бровь, спра­шива­ет Биль­бо. — Ес­ли пла­ниру­ешь опять по­дер­жать ме­ня за ши­ворот над об­ры­вом, дай я хо­тя бы пе­ре­оде­нусь во что-ни­будь поп­ри­лич­нее.  
  
То­рин блед­не­ет как по­лот­но.  
  
— Ты ду­ма­ешь, я на та­кое спо­собен?  
  
— Ну, один раз ты это уже сде­лал, — на­поми­на­ет Биль­бо. — За­чем ты при­шёл, То­рин? Я поз­во­лил се­бе слиш­ком мно­го воль­нос­тей, и ты хо­чешь выс­ка­зать мне своё не­доволь­ство? Ва­ляй. Я спать хо­чу. — Но его муж лишь мол­ча­ливо про­жига­ет его взгля­дом. — То­рин, да что слу­чилось? — ед­ва не пе­рехо­дя на крик, до­пыты­ва­ет­ся Биль­бо.  
  
До­воль­но, он так боль­ше не мо­жет. Хва­тит с не­го бе­зот­ветной люб­ви к То­рину, хва­тит вы­вора­чива­ющей ду­шу тос­ки и по­нима­ния, что его муж ни­ког­да не от­ве­тит на его чувс­тва, что он нав­сегда зас­трял в этом бра­ке и, нес­мотря на всю боль и стра­дания, всё рав­но не мо­жет пред­ста­вить се­бе жизнь с кем-то дру­гим. Биль­бо ус­тал от оди­ночес­тва и бес­ко­неч­ных проб­лем. Он вдруг хо­чет вновь ока­зать­ся в Ши­ре, в у­ют­ном Бэг-Эн­де, в до­ме, где про­вёл детс­тво. Он хо­чет опять уви­деть сад, что вы­рас­ти­ла его ма­туш­ка, хо­чет есть с её та­релок и го­товить на кух­не, ко­торую обус­тро­ил для неё отец.  
  
Он хо­чет ока­зать­ся где угод­но, толь­ко не в этой ком­на­те.  
  
— Че­го ты хо­чешь?  
  
Его суп­руг, его ко­роль, не сво­дит с не­го тя­жёло­го не­понят­но­го взгля­да.  
  
— Че­го я хо­чу, Биль­бо, ты се­бе и пред­ста­вить не мо­жешь. — Он под­хо­дит бли­же, креп­ко сце­пив ру­ки за спи­ной. — В чём я нуж­да­юсь, че­го тре­бую? Что­бы ты пом­нил клят­ву, что дал мне на по­ле боя. Что­бы ты ни на ми­нуту не за­бывал, что это моё коль­цо ты но­сишь на ру­ке и что я и ник­то дру­гой во всём Сре­диземье — твой суп­руг! — То­рин не при­каса­ет­ся к Биль­бо, но же­лание схва­тить хоб­би­та нет­рудно раз­гля­деть в гла­зах, и Биль­бо не­воль­но отс­тра­ня­ет­ся. — Ты же­нил­ся на мне! Ты пок­лялся мне в вер­ности!  
  
— Да уж по­верь, я не за­был, что мы же­наты! — кри­чит Биль­бо в от­вет.  
  
— Не­уже­ли? — Го­лос То­рина дос­ти­га­ет той гром­кости, что не рас­слы­шать его из-за две­рей, не сра­ботан­ных под­горны­ми мас­те­рами, уже прос­то не­воз­можно. — По­это­му ты за­вёл ин­триж­ку у ме­ня под но­сом?! — То­рин ед­ва сдер­жи­ва­ет­ся, что­бы не встрях­нуть Биль­бо. — Я го­тов поз­во­лить те­бе лю­бую при­хоть, но это?! Ни один гном не прос­тит по­доб­но­го!  
  
— Ин­триж­ку? — Биль­бо не зна­ет, чувс­тво­вать се­бя ос­кор­блён­ным или шо­киро­ван­ным. — С кем?  
  
— Ты пус­тил его в свой сад, а от мо­ей по­мощи от­махнул­ся. Ты го­тов сме­ять­ся над его шут­ка­ми, а со мной не же­ла­ешь и па­рой доб­рых слов пе­ремол­вить­ся, — пол­ным бо­ли то­ном про­дол­жа­ет То­рин, но Биль­бо так и не по­нима­ет, что про­ис­хо­дит. — Я не мо­гу так, Биль­бо, — умо­ля­ет он. — Я не мо­гу ви­деть вас вмес­те. Это не­выно­симо. Не про­си ме­ня. Я го­тов его собс­твен­ны­ми ру­ками убить...  
  
Биль­бо не име­ет ни ма­лей­ше­го по­нятия, с че­го То­рин сде­лал та­кие вы­воды, но он прек­расно зна­ет, что об­ви­нения умо­пом­ра­читель­но глу­пы и бес­почвен­ны.  
  
— Ду­рачи­на! — взры­ва­ет­ся Биль­бо, ос­кор­блён­ный не­обос­но­ван­ны­ми по­доз­ре­ни­ями. — Ты — единс­твен­ный, ко­го я хо­тел бы ви­деть в сво­ей пос­те­ли, но те­бя это ни­ког­да не ин­те­ресо­вало!  
  
Он жа­ле­ет о ска­зан­ном, как толь­ко сло­ва сле­та­ют с губ. Он сбол­тнул лиш­не­го, а ведь им и так есть над чем по­ломать го­лову. Биль­бо, по­шаты­ва­ясь, от­сту­па­ет на­зад и за­жима­ет рот ла­донью, по­ражён­ный собс­твен­ным без­рассудс­твом.  
  
— Прос­ти, — уже спо­кой­нее го­ворит он. — Мне не сто­ило это­го го­ворить.  
  
Его муж смот­рит на не­го так, слов­но ви­дит его впер­вые в жиз­ни.  
  
— Что ты хо­тел этим ска­зать?  
  
— То­рин...  
  
Биль­бо от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к ка­мину.  
  
— Нет у ме­ня ни­како­го лю­бов­ни­ка. Да и от­ку­да бы ему взять­ся, ког­да я так те­бя люб­лю?  
  
— Биль­бо... — оше­лом­лённо вы­дыха­ет То­рин, и Биль­бо мо­жет толь­ко по­сочувс­тво­вать его глу­боко­му удив­ле­нию.  
  
— Прос­ти. Я ду­мал, мне бу­дет дос­та­точ­но прос­то быть ря­дом с то­бой. Ког­да я по­цело­вал те­бя в то ут­ро, я... Это бы­ло ми­нут­ное по­меша­тель­ство. Это так слож­но — ле­жать ря­дом с лю­бимым и знать, что он ни­ког­да не...  
  
Но не­дос­ка­зан­ные сло­ва нав­сегда за­мира­ют у не­го на гу­бах, по­тому что То­рин рыв­ком хва­та­ет его за по­яс, при­тяги­ва­ет к се­бе и це­лу­ет. Он осы­па­ет ли­цо Биль­бо ко­рот­ки­ми по­целу­ями, и тот тя­нет­ся к тём­ным во­лосам, про­пус­кая их меж­ду паль­ца­ми, чувс­твуя, как боль в гру­ди, с ко­торой Биль­бо жил дол­гие ме­сяцы, по­нем­но­гу от­сту­па­ет, по­ка не ста­новит­ся лишь смут­ным вос­по­мина­ни­ем, по­тому что То­рин, как и по­ложе­но суп­ру­гу, на­конец сжи­ма­ет его в слад­ких объ­яти­ях.  
  
— По­лурос­лик, — взды­ха­ет То­рин спус­тя нес­коль­ко ми­нут. — Мой по­лурос­лик, не­уже­ли ты не по­нимал, сколь­ко бо­ли мне при­чиня­ешь?  
  
Биль­бо ка­ча­ет го­ловой и не спе­шит от­пускать за­жатые в ла­донях пря­ди.  
  
— Всё это вре­мя я ду­мал, что ты не лю­бишь ме­ня... Не так, как я те­бя...  
  
— Но ты же ска­зал, что у те­бя есть Единс­твен­ный, — в за­меша­тель­стве спра­шива­ет Биль­бо.  
  
— А ещё я ска­зал, что он на­читан­ный, так­тичный и очень ум­ный. — То­рин бла­гого­вей­но про­водит по­душеч­кой паль­ца по ще­ке Биль­бо. — Ни­кого не на­поми­на­ет?  
  
Ох... Биль­бо прон­за­ет по­нима­ни­ем.  
  
— Я — твой Единс­твен­ный, — про­из­но­сит он вслух под сог­ласный ки­вок То­рина.  
  
— Да, Биль­бо. Ты. — То­рин сно­ва це­лу­ет его, но у Биль­бо ещё пол­но воп­ро­сов.  
  
— По­чему ты мне это­го не го­ворил?  
  
— Уже не пом­нишь? Я го­ворил, но ты от­вернул­ся. Я по­думал, ты от­верга­ешь ме­ня.  
  
— Не глу­пи, как я мо­гу те­бя от­вер­гнуть, — Биль­бо дёр­га­ет его за ко­сич­ку и неж­но це­лу­ет, но по­том не­ожи­дан­но вспо­мина­ет кое-что: — Не­уже­ли все зна­ли? Ки­ли? И Дис?  
  
— Мо­жет быть... — сму­щён­но от­ве­ча­ет его суп­руг.  
  
— Об этом мы ещё по­гово­рим, То­рин Ду­бощит, дол­го и об­сто­ятель­но. Но поз­же.  
  
А по­том они це­лу­ют­ся, сно­ва и сно­ва, и То­рин лег­ко под­ни­ма­ет его на ру­ки. Биль­бо зна­ет, для То­рина он ве­сит слов­но пу­шин­ка, к то­му же так они в два счё­та ока­зыва­ют­ся в спаль­не, ка­ким-то чу­дом умуд­ря­ясь за­переть за со­бой дверь. Как имен­но, Биль­бо не име­ет ни ма­лей­ше­го пред­став­ле­ния, всё его вни­мание без­раздель­но от­да­но То­рину.  
  
То­рин са­жа­ет его на кро­вать и од­ним рез­ким дви­жени­ем рас­прав­ля­ет­ся с уз­лом на по­ясе ха­лата, рас­па­хивая и стя­гивая его с плеч Биль­бо.  
  
— Ты не пред­став­ля­ешь, — вы­дыха­ет То­рин ему в шею, — как му­чил ме­ня, рас­ха­живая по ком­на­те в од­ной ноч­ной ру­баш­ке.  
  
— Из­ви­ни... — толь­ко и мо­жет вы­давить из се­бя Биль­бо, ког­да чувс­тву­ет зу­бы То­рина у се­бя на пле­че.  
  
То­рин за­пус­ка­ет ру­ки ему под ноч­ную ру­баш­ку и мед­ленно тя­нет ткань вверх, не­реши­тель­но ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь на бёд­рах, и Биль­бо при­ходит­ся встать и снять её са­мос­то­ятель­но, что­бы впер­вые пред­стать пе­ред сво­им суп­ру­гом пол­ностью об­на­жён­ным.  
  
Всё это вре­мя он тер­зался и ду­мал, что То­рин ни­ког­да его не за­хочет.  
  
Сей­час он яс­но ви­дит, как силь­но оши­бал­ся.  
  
— Раз­де­вай­ся, — не тер­пя­щим воз­ра­жений то­ном го­ворит он То­рину, преж­де чем тот поп­росту оп­ро­кинет его на пос­тель. — Я то­же хо­чу те­бя уви­деть. Все­го те­бя. — Биль­бо при­нима­ет­ся по­могать ему, раз­вя­зыва­ет шнур­ки на на­ручах и рас­стё­гива­ет пряж­ку рем­ня, по­том уса­жива­ет на край кро­вати и стас­ки­ва­ет с не­го са­поги, неб­режно ки­дая их на пол. Вслед за ни­ми ле­тят шта­ны и ру­баш­ка.  
  
— Иди ко мне. — То­рин за ру­ку при­тяги­ва­ет Биль­бо бли­же, по­том об­хва­тыва­ет бёд­ра и уса­жива­ет его се­бе на ко­лени. — Мой взлом­щик... Мой по­лурос­лик... — ти­хо шеп­чет То­рин. — Мой суп­руг...  
  
— Твой. Толь­ко твой, То­рин. Как и ты — мой.  
  
— Толь­ко твой, — от­ве­ча­ет То­рин, от­ки­дыва­ясь на кро­вать вмес­те с Биль­бо. — Мой... — го­ворит он с та­ким бла­гого­вени­ем, что сер­дце Биль­бо про­пус­ка­ет удар. — Сколь­ко вре­мени мы упус­ти­ли, лю­бимый, по­тому что я не го­ворил те­бе прав­ду. — По­целуй так не­жен, что от нах­лы­нув­ших чувств гла­за Биль­бо на­пол­ня­ют­ся го­товы­ми вот-вот про­лить­ся сле­зами. — На­до бы­ло всё рас­ска­зать те­бе ещё тог­да, в той прок­ля­той па­лат­ке. На­до бы­ло ска­зать, что я люб­лю те­бя.  
  
Биль­бо лишь ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Те­бе не в чем се­бя ви­нить, мы оба по­вели се­бя очень глу­по. — То­рин сно­ва це­лу­ет его, и Биль­бо не за­меча­ет, как ока­зыва­ет­ся на спи­не, а его суп­руг ус­тра­ива­ет­ся меж­ду его раз­ве­дён­ных в сто­роны ко­леней. — Очень... Глу­по...  
  
И на этом раз­го­воры прек­ра­ща­ют­ся.  
  
  
Не­бо за ок­ном по­ко­ев ещё по­дёр­ну­то ноч­ной ть­мой. Биль­бо ле­жит в креп­ких объ­яти­ях То­рина, го­ловой ус­тро­ив­шись у не­го на гру­ди. Он про­пус­ка­ет длин­ные пря­ди его во­лос меж­ду паль­ца­ми и ле­ниво ста­ра­ет­ся ды­шать с ним в такт, но вско­ре по­нима­ет, что из этой за­теи ни­чего не вый­дет: мо­жет, по­тому, что лёг­кие у То­рина мощ­нее, мо­жет, ещё по ка­кой-то при­чине. Биль­бо это не важ­но. Ему сей­час ни­чего не важ­но, кро­ме ощу­щения теп­ла под бо­ком.  
  
— У хоб­би­тов не бы­ва­ет Единс­твен­ных, — го­ворит То­рин, пе­реп­ле­тая свои паль­цы с паль­ца­ми Биль­бо.  
  
— Обыч­но нет. Но и ме­ня за­уряд­ным хоб­би­том не на­зовёшь. Од­но я знаю точ­но: мне пло­хо, ког­да те­бя нет ря­дом. Ду­маю, это тот са­мый Зов, о ко­тором ты го­ворил. — В све­те ка­мина се­дые пря­ди в чёр­ных во­лосах То­рина го­рят се­реб­ром. — Ес­ли у хоб­би­тов и мо­гут быть Единс­твен­ные, то ты, То­рин, — мой Единс­твен­ный.  
  
То­рин вы­дыха­ет с не­веро­ят­ным об­легче­ни­ем и креп­че сжи­ма­ет ру­ку Биль­бо.  
  
— Ты ду­мал, Да­ин — мой лю­бов­ник, — с улыб­кой в го­лосе за­меча­ет Биль­бо.  
  
— Да­вай не бу­дем об этом? — про­сит То­рин, зак­рыв гла­за. — Я бы пред­по­чёл нав­сегда за­быть об этом прис­ту­пе бе­зум­ной рев­ности.  
  
— Ты зна­ешь, что он по уши влюб­лён в твою сес­тру? — драз­нит его Биль­бо.  
  
От­ве­том ему слу­жит не­доволь­ный стон.  
  
— Да, и по­это­му я чувс­твую се­бя ещё боль­шим ду­раком.  
  
Биль­бо рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в улыб­ке и по­удоб­нее ус­тра­ива­ет­ся у То­рина на пле­че. Его пе­репол­ня­ют теп­ло и счастье.  
  
— Я сам ду­мал, что у те­бя ро­ман на сто­роне. С тво­им Единс­твен­ным.  
  
— Раз­ве что в мо­ём во­об­ра­жении. — То­рин про­водит ла­донью по его во­лосам и спус­ка­ет­ся вдоль спи­ны, по­сылая по ко­же Биль­бо вол­ну му­рашек. — О, это был очень страс­тный ро­ман.  
  
— В са­мом де­ле?  
  
— И раз­во­рачи­вал­ся он в тво­ём са­ду, — пос­ме­ива­ясь, го­ворит То­рин. — Иног­да я пред­став­лял, как рас­по­ряжусь вы­нес­ти на тер­ра­су ди­ван из гос­ти­ной и что по­том с то­бой сде­лаю на нём. Иног­да я меч­тал, что прос­то утя­ну те­бя к се­бе на ко­лени...  
  
— Мо­жет, ут­ром поп­ро­бу­ем. — Биль­бо прив­ста­ёт и ко­рот­ко це­лу­ет То­рина. — Я по­думаю. Или ос­та­нем­ся здесь. Ты сам ска­зал, нам нуж­но на­вер­стать уй­му упу­щен­но­го вре­мени. — То­рин силь­нее при­жима­ет его к се­бе и вов­ле­ка­ет в оче­ред­ной по­целуй. — И чем быс­трее, тем луч­ше.  
  
— Мне ут­ром ра­но вста­вать, — ра­зоча­рован­но ка­ча­ет го­ловой То­рин. — И не выр­вать­ся к те­бе до са­мого ве­чера. — Его ла­донь сколь­зит по спи­не всё ни­же и ни­же и вско­ре на­чина­ет пог­ла­живать уже сов­сем не спи­ну.  
  
— То­рин...  
  
— До обе­да, мо­жет быть, ес­ли нем­но­го по­торо­пить­ся, — обе­ща­ет он.  
  
Биль­бо поч­ти под­да­ёт­ся ис­ку­шению ска­зать «да», но всё же ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Не на­до ни­куда то­ропить­ся, — го­ворит Биль­бо, пе­репол­зая по­выше и ук­ла­дывая го­лову на по­душ­ку ря­дом с То­рином. — У нас пол­но вре­мени. Мы мо­жем ут­ром прос­то по­валять­ся в пос­те­ли. Мо­жем пой­ти в сад. — То­рин по­вора­чива­ет­ся ли­цом к не­му и об­ви­ва­ет та­лию Биль­бо силь­ной ру­кой. — Мо­жем да­же пе­рета­щить ди­ван на тер­ра­су.  
  
То­рин в от­вет лишь счас­тли­во сме­ёт­ся.


End file.
